


Assassin's Creed New Destiny

by SnM_Productions



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, Drama & Romance, F/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 49,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnM_Productions/pseuds/SnM_Productions
Summary: La memoria genetica dell'Assassina Anne contiene i ricordi della sua antenata Aveline De Grandpré. Il suo compito sarà quello di entrare nell'Animus per scoprire la collocazione di alcuni manufatti che non devono assolutamente cadere nelle mani dell'Abstergo. Nel corso del suo viaggio nei ricordi di Aveline, Anne verrà a conoscenza di fatti accaduti durante la vita della sua antenata da un certo momento in poi: quello che scoprirà la porterà a conoscenza di una verità gelosamente nascosta e alterata dai Templari.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi dei videogiochi "Assassin's Creed 3" e "Assassin's Creed Liberation" appartengono a Ubisoft. Gli autori scrivono senza alcuno scopo di lucro e non intendono violare alcun Copyright

<<Non ho più molto tempo, tra poco saranno qui!>>

Esclamò mentre il computer stava ultimando la copia della memoria contenente ciò che aveva scoperto. Un flebile "BIP" segnalò la fine dell'operazione.

<< Ottimo! E adesso via da qui>>

Velocemente spense l'interruttore generale ed uscí di corsa. Scese in strada nel vicolo su cui si affacciava il locale e prese a correre.

Arrivato sul viale svoltò a destra; era notte fonda e le luci dei lampioni ai lati della strada emanavano un bagliore arancione che investiva  tutto quanto.

Mentre correva teneva il conto dei lampioni superati: <<20!>>

Svoltò in un vicolo sulla destra dove una figura nascosta nel buio lo attendeva.

<<Ecco! questo è quello di cui vi avevo parlato>>

Disse porgendo il blocco di memoria alla figura nell'ombra. Poi aggiunse: <<Avete già trovato la persona giusta?>>

<<Si, ed è già stata preparata per il compito>> Rispose il suo interlocutore. Dal tono di voce capì di trovarsi di fronte ad una donna, anche se non riuscí distinguerne bene i tratti poiché nascosti dal buio.

<<Allora è tutto pronto; lascio la cosa nelle vostre mani. Adesso devo andare, per evitare che mi prendano>>

Detto questo si voltò ed iniziò a correre. La donna lo vide svoltare a destra sul viale e sparire dietro l'angolo.

<<Bene, è ora di rientrare>>

Mise la mano libera in tasca e prese il telefono; digitò un numero ed aspettò qualche secondo. Una voce maschile le rispose:

<<Pronto?>>

<<Sono io. Ce l'ho. Preparate l'animus, sto arrivando>>

<<Ok>> Chiuse quindi la chiamata.

Riposto il telefono in tasca si voltò addentrandosi nel buio del vicolo.

Fatto qualche metro scorse l'auto che aveva lasciato lì in precedenza. Salí al posto di guida e avviò il motore uscendo adagio dal vicolo. Arrivata sul viale svoltò a sinistra; la strada era deserta, si vedeva passare qualche veicolo di tanto in tanto, ed era proprio per questo che aveva voluto fissare in quella zona l'incontro. Dopo qualche minuto raggiunse il limite della città, procedette per qualche altro chilometro, lasciandosi le luci della città e della periferia alle spalle, con soltanto i campi che correvano fuori dal finestrino.

Svoltò in una stradina che attraversava alcuni campi per finire in un boschetto. Grazie alle luci dell'auto riuscì a scorgere le forme di una grande casa. Da vicino la casa non appariva in buone condizioni: un parte del tetto era crollata, non molte delle tre file di finestre erano integre e del cancello del muro di cinta era rimasta solo metà sui cardini, aperta verso l'interno.

La donna entrò nel cortile della casa e fermò l'auto davanti all'ingresso. Quando spense i fari vide la porta principale aprirsi e una persona uscire andandole incontro.

<<Lyanne, sei arrivata. La memoria?>>

<<Ce l'ho qui>> Rispose Lyanne uscendo dal veicolo.

<< Perfetto. Andiamo che è tutto pronto>>

<<Ok, andiamo>> disse mentre porgeva il blocco di memoria al ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

Entrati nell'edificio si trovò dentro ad un grande ingresso completamente buio; riusciva a scorgere le forme di ciò che aveva intorno grazie alla flebile luce che filtrava dalle finestre. Di fronte a lei c’erano grandi scale che portavano al piano superiore. I due svoltarono a sinistra seguendo il muro ed aperta la porta che avevano di fronte entrarono in un piccolo disimpegno senza finestre. Il ragazzo dovette accende la torcia che aveva in mano per poter vedere dove stavano andando. Nel disimpegno c’erano altre due porte, una di fronte a loro ed una alla loro destra: il ragazzo aprí quest'ultima che dava su una rampa di scale che portava verso quella che sembrava essere la cantina. Entrati chiusero la porta alle loro spalle e Lyanne fece scattare l'interruttore alla sua sinistra. La luce fredda che illuminava la scala rivelò un ambiente completamente diverso: le pareti erano semplici, ma la vernice era nuova; le scale su cui si trovavano erano in metallo, rivestite di gomma, per ridurre il rumore.

Scesa la scala si trovarono in un ambiente molto simile a quello di un ospedale. Dei grandi neon illuminavano un tavolo nero rotondo con qualche sedia sulla destra, mentre sulla parete di sinistra c’erano alcuni scaffali e dei mobiletti. Sotto di essi c'era un lungo tavolo bianco e sopra di esso un paio di computer portatili e alcuni monitor e tastiere. Dietro al tavolo nero, spostata però più verso il fondo, c'era una strana poltrona bianca e rossa, molto inclinata e dalle forme squadrate. A i suoi lati si trovavano alcuni macchinari ed un computer. Sdraiata su questa poltrona c'era una ragazza sulla ventina, con i capelli biondi che le coprivano le spalle; indossava una maglietta bianca, una giacca di pelle marrone, dei jeans e un paio di scarpe da tennis nere.

<<Elena tra quanto saremo pronti?>> Chiese la ragazza voltandosi verso destra.  

Alla sua destra, seduta davanti al computer, c'era un’altra giovane donna, anche lei sulla ventina, capelli corti e mori, che le lasciavano scoperto il collo; portava sulla testa un paio di cuffie comprese di microfono, indossava una maglia bianca a maniche lunghe con uno scollo a "V", pantaloni neri e scarpe da tennis blu. <<Saremo operativi appena terminerà il caricamento del file>>

Poi si rivolse al ragazzo appena entrato: <<Eccovi! Richard, ce l’avete?>> Domandò andandogli incontro.

Richard era un ragazzo sulla trentina, capelli corti e mori, portava un paio di occhiali squadrati dalla semplice montatura nera, e in quel momento indossava una camicia blu con il colletto sbottonato e le maniche rimboccate fino a i gomiti, un paio di jeans e delle scarpe sportive grige.

<< Sì. Lyanne l'ha appena portata>> Disse, porgendo la memoria a Elena.

<<Ottimo!>> Prendendo la memoria si voltò per tornare al suo pc.

Sedutasi nuovamente si rivolse a Lyanne:<<Hey, tutto ok laggiù?>>

<<Sì, tutto bene>> Le rispose.

Lyanne era una donna sulla quarantina, mora, con i capelli che le sfioravano le spalle. Portava un impermeabile nero, chiuso in vita da una cintura; una semplice camicia bianca era visibile da sotto l'impermeabile, aveva dei pantaloni neri e portava degli stivaletti, anch'essi neri con poco tacco.

Toltasi l'impermeabile Lyanne lo appoggiò sul tavolo e si rivolse alla ragazza sulla poltrona:<<Dunque Anne, le cose stanno cosí: siamo entrati in possesso di un blocco di memoria contenente i ricordi genetici appartenuti ad una tua antenata, Aveline De Grandpré. Abbiamo trovato conferma della tua correlazione con lei analizzando il tuo DNA e abbiamo bisogno che tu riviva i suoi ricordi.

Infatti, nel corso della sua vita Aveline, è entrata in contatto con un Saggio e tu dovrai recuperare più informazioni possibili per permetterci di arrivare a i suoi resti prima dei Templari>>

<<Ok>> rispose Anne <<Non mi è ancora chiaro però chi sia questo Saggio e perché è così importante per i Templari>>.

<< Allora: un Saggio è una persona che ha nel proprio DNA un’elevata percentuale del codice genetico dei Precursori. Tutti noi ne abbiamo tra lo 0.0002% e lo 0.0005%, mentre in loro è compreso tra il 5% e il 6%. Sono così importanti perché nel codice dei Precursori è presente la chiave di accesso all’Osservatorio, che si dice contenga un manufatto dall'incredibile potere: è una sorta di sfera armillare, per così dire. Un oggetto che conferisce il potere di trovare e controllare ogni uomo o donna nel mondo, ovunque si trovino…Ecco perché i Templari vogliono questo codice, e noi dobbiamo impedire che ne vengano in possesso>>

<<Ok, tutto chiaro>> le rispose Anne.

<<Siamo pronti per iniziare>> Annunciò Elena, <<Ottimo>>rispose Lyanne; poi Elena si rivolse a Anne: <<Adesso indossa questo e rilassati>> Le passò un casco, simile a quello da motocicletta, aperto in tutta la parte inferiore e con la visiera nera. Anne se lo infilò e poi si distese sulla poltrona.

“ _Anne mi senti?”_ Le chiese Elena attraverso gli altoparlanti del casco.  << Si, si>> Rispose Anne.

_“Ottimo allora inizio la sequenza per il Corridoio della Memoria”_

Anne aspettò qualche secondo poi iniziò il conto alla rovescia: “ _Corridoio della memoria tra 3...2...1”_

In un istante Anne venne accecata da una fortissima luce e si ritrovò in uno sconfinato spazio bianco: poteva muoversi; si guardò le mani e le braccia e vide che erano rivestite da spessi bracciali di pelle: uno era grigio scuro, rifinito da borchie e cinturini, mentre l’altro era coperto da un bracciale decorativo color sabbia.

Ruotando i polsi Anne notò le lame celate di cui era dotata l’assassina e parlando attraverso il casco disse: <<Mi chiedo quando potrò averle anche io>>

_“Ti verranno date non appena sarai pronta”_ Le rispose Lyanne attraverso il casco.

_“Accesso al ricordo in 3… 2… 1…”_


	2. Capitolo 2

Di nuovo una fortissima luce la accecò per qualche istante; quando lentamente riuscì a vedere dove si trovava, si rese conto di essere su di un sentiero sterrato dentro ad una grande foresta. Mentre si guardava attorno ebbe la strana sensazione che le gambe non le rispondessero.

_ “Calmati”  _ le disse Elena, la cui voce risuonava come un’eco nella sua mente. “ _ Sei stata preparata per questo” _

<<Si, ma è molto diverso dall’addestramento>> le rispose Anne _. _

_ “Ci credo, ma ora rilassati e lascia il controllo alla tua antenata”. _

Anne cercò di rilassarsi, e fare come le era stato insegnato, distaccando la propria mente e lasciandosi trasportare dai ricordi.

Quando lei si fece da parte sentì emergere tutte le sensazioni e pensieri, e a poco a poco la sua coscienza si affinò con il ricordo.

Era Aveline De Grandprè, figlia di un ricco mercante e Assassina che era riuscita a liberare la Louisiana dall’influenza Templare.

Era in viaggio di ritorno dal suo ultimo incarico: reclutare per la Confraternita una schiava fuggitiva nel Rhode Island, Patience Gibbs.

Anne percepì la stanchezza di Aveline e il suo stress; il viaggio era stato davvero estenuante e purtroppo non era ancora giunto al termine. A rendere il tragitto ancora meno piacevole c’era il clima che si percepiva da quelle parti. L’aria calda e umida della Louisiana sembrava ormai solo un lontano ricordo, sostituito da aria gelida e tagliente.

Aveline e Patience erano in cammino ormai da diverse ore viaggiare insieme le aveva fatte avvicinare un pò. L’atteggiamento di Patience era totalmente diverso e sembrava disposta ad accettare l’aiuto di Connor.

Aveva molte domande a cui non sempre Aveline sembrava saper rispondere. In effetti non aveva mai avuto bisogno di darsi certe risposte sulla Confraternita.

Questo le stava facendo realizzare che in tutti questi anni non aveva poi imparato molto su chi fossero realmente gli Assassini e quali fossero i loro scopi. Purtroppo si era ritrovata ad essere niente altro che un pedina in mano ad Agaté e a Madeline.

Il suo scopo e la sua missione erano sempre stati la libertà e i diritti degli schiavi. Dopo aver sconfitto i Templari e liberato New Orleans era venuta in possesso del disco della profezia ed era riuscita ad attivarlo con il ciondolo che aveva sempre portato al collo. Solo dopo aver ascoltato la profezia si era resa conto di essere parte di qualcosa di molto più grande e misterioso, qualcosa che andava ben oltre la sua comprensione. Non si trattava unicamente della lotta tra Templari e Assassini, bensì della libertà del mondo intero.   

Patience risvegliò Aveline dai suoi pensieri.

<<Va tutto bene Aveline? Ti vedo silenziosa>>

<<Si, certo. Stavo solo riflettendo su quanto tu sia fortunata ad avere Connor come maestro>>

Rispose continuando a guardare per terra con aria pensierosa.

<<Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?>>

<<in realtà non ci conosciamo affatto. Ci siamo incontrati una volta soltanto in cui mi ha dato un grande aiuto>>

<<Quando ci siamo incontrate però mi hai detto che si trattava di un tuo caro amico>>

<<Si, lo è>>rispose Aveline.

<<Anche se ci conosciamo appena nutro profonda stima per lui. Mi ha aiutata rischiando la vita e si è rivelato un uomo molto più saggio di me, nonostante sia più giovane>>

Patience rimase in silenzio per qualche istante e poi domandò con aria maliziosa:

<<Ti piace molto, non è vero?>>

Aveline si fermò e la guardò dritta negli occhi con aria risoluta:

<<Patience sono fidanzata con l’uomo che sposerò, Nutro molta stima per Connor e gli sono debitrice. Ma il mio cuore appartiene ad un altro>>

<<Ok, capito. Peccato sareste una bella coppia>>

<<Io non credo proprio. Insomma è un bell’uomo, non fraintendermi, ma siamo molto diversi>>

<< Se lo dici tu. Manca molto alla Tenuta? Inizio a non sentirmi più i piedi >>

Aveline tirò fuori la mappa dal sacchettino che portava alla cintura e si mise a controllare la loro posizione bisbigliando i nomi dei luoghi che leggeva.

Dopo qualche istante si guardò intorno e controllò ancora la mappa per sicurezza.

Patience la guardò inclinando la testa con aria interrogativa.

<<Almeno sai dove siamo?>>

Chiese spazientita.

<<Certo che lo so! Ho già attraversato questi luoghi. Dammi solo un secondo…. >>

Patience alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre teneva le mani sui fianchi. 

Il paesaggio della frontiera era insidioso e dispersivo. I sentieri e gli alberi si somigliavano tutti quanti. Se non si faceva attenzione era molto facile perdere l’orientamento.

Aveline sbuffò: <<Detesto ammetterlo ma ci siamo perse. Chiacchierando non ho seguito il sentiero e adesso non ho idea di dove siamo finite!>>

<<Magnifico! E ora che si fa?>>

Aveline si guardò attorno e poi scrutò le cime degli alberi.

<<Aspetta qui>>

Disse facendole cenno con la mano di restare dov’era.

Si avvicinò ad un grosso albero e si mise a scrutarne tronco e fronde.

Dopo qualche istante si aggrappò a delle sporgenze della corteccia ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi lungo il tronco.

Si dava la spinta verso l’alto facendo leva su incavature e appigli e si tirava su aggrappandosi ai grossi rami.

Scalare, arrampicarsi, saltare, senza il minimo timore di cadere: gettarsi da un’altezza di quasi 40 metri era come volare e, anche se per poco, in quegli istanti respirava solo libertà.

Finalmente raggiunse la cima dell’albero afferrò un lungo ramo e vi salì. Si accovacciò alla base cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio. Pian piano iniziò a muoversi verso l’estremità.

Verso la fine del ramo c’era un’aquila che appena la vide spiccò il volo.

La ragazza avanzò rimanendo accucciata e tenendosi saldamente con le mani in avanti. Raggiunta l’estremità si soffermò ad osservare il paesaggio circostante. Si trovava ad un’altezza di quasi 30 metri e questo le consentì di vedere molto lontano.

Dopo qualche istante notò un piccolo villaggio nelle vicinanze e si rese conto che era lo stesso in cui si fermò la prima volta che andò a New York passando per la frontiera.

Fece quindi un respiro profondo e tenendo le braccia aperte per mantenere l’equilibrio si mise in piedi. Rimase qualche secondo ad osservare il paesaggio; quindi inspirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi. Saltò in avanti con decisione a piedi uniti e braccia aperte. L’aria era fredda e le fendeva le guance come un coltello.

Ma lassù non contava.

A circa 10 metri da terra si girò su se stessa e rivolse la schiena verso il suolo. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, ma non per la paura, bensì per l’emozione di volare come un’aquila senza paura di cadere.

Atterrò a tutta velocità su un cumulo di foglie vicino al tronco dell’albero dal quale aveva appena saltato.

Patience si coprì il volto con terrore: era talmente spaventata che non riusciva ad emettere un fiato. Sentì il tonfo non appena Aveline cadde lì vicino. Allora si scoprì gli occhi per vedere cosa fosse successo alla sua compagna. Si precipitò nel punto in cui l’aveva sentita cadere e gridò:

<< Aveline stai bene?! >>

Aveline emerse dal cumulo di foglie umide balzando fuori all’improvviso.

Patience sgranò gli occhi.

<< Ma sei fuori di testa?! Avresti potuto morire! >>

<< Calmati Patience. Sto bene. So bene quello che faccio e so bene che non mi capiterà nulla >>

<< Ah davvero?! E cosa succederà se un giorno prenderai male le misure?! Tu sei pazza! >>

Aveline le prese le mani e la guardò dritta negli occhi: 

<< Stai calma. Non avrò nulla da temere finchè crederò fermamente di non poter cadere>>

<< Come no...>> Rispose scettica Patience. << In ogni caso non farlo mai più! >>

Aveline sorrise e le disse con tono calmo

<< Ti prometto che ti insegnerò come farlo. Così vedrai tu stessa che non avrai niente da temere>>

<< Se lo dici tu… Almeno sei riuscita a capire dove siamo? >>

Chiese Patience tagliando corto

<< Si ho visto dove si trova il villaggio in cui mi sono fermata durante il mio primo viaggio >> Rispose Aveline indicando la direzione in cui procedere.

<< Basterà seguire il fiume fino alla cascata, e poi dirigersi verso l’interno >>

<< Perfetto. Andiamo allora >>


	3. Capitolo 3

Si rimisero quindi in cammino, dirigendosi verso il fiume.

Dopo una leggera discesa proseguirono seguendo il corso dell’acqua. Durante in tragitto videro vari animali che bevevano, come cervi e volpi.

Appena questi notavano la loro presenza, fuggivano spaventati.

Aveline non potè fare a meno di notare quanto quei luoghi fossero così belli e pieni di vita, rispetto alle zone paludose a cui era abituata.

Scorsero in lontananza la cascata, segno che erano ormai vicine al bivio, e quindi al villaggio.

<<Ci siamo quasi >> Disse Aveline.

<<Questi posti sono veramente belli; se ci fossimo messe in viaggio d’estate o in primavera lo sarebbero stati ancora di più...>> Brontolò Patience infreddolita.

L’inverno era vicino ma anche in autunno le temperature da quelle parti erano piuttosto basse.

Ormai a pochi metri dalla grande cascata, decisero di fare una breve sosta per riposare qualche minuto.

Superata una grossa pianta arbustiva raggiunsero un punto in cui la vegetazione e l’erba erano diradate, quasi a semicerchio.

Sulla sinistra si trovava una leggera salita e un grosso tronco caduto, che disteso raggiungeva l’acqua del fiume. Un po’ più avanti si ergeva la scarpata rocciosa, che sembrava quasi spaccarsi a metà nel punto in cui si trovava la cascata.

Aveline e Patience si sedettero vicino alla riva per bere e rinfrescarsi.

L’acqua era talmente cristallina che si vedeva benissimo il fondale popolato da bellissimi pesci, di varie dimensioni e colori.

<<Che meraviglia>> Sospirò Patience

<<Sì, è vero. Dalle mie parti non ci sono posti così belli e tranquilli>> Rispose Aveline.

All’improvviso udirono un fruscio provenire pianta arbustiva dietro di loro.

Si voltarono alzandosi di scatto e mettendosi sull’attenti.

<< Vado a vedere cos’è stato >> Disse Patience con decisione, facendo per incamminarsi verso il gigantesco cespuglio.

Aveline l’afferrò per un braccio.

<<Ma sei matta?! Dobbiamo allontanarci e salire in alto; solo così saremo al sicuro>>

Patience tirò via il braccio spazientita: <<Non sono una bambina! So badare a me stessa! Qualunque cosa sia posso affrontarla. Sta a vedere>>

<<Patience basta, Andiamocene!>>

Allora si voltò di scatto verso Aveline e le disse <<Lascia che ti mostri di cosa sono capace, Signora delle acrobazie!>>

Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Aveline gridò

<<ATTENTA!>>

Un gigantesco orso era appena uscito da dietro l’arbusto e si stava alzando in piedi ruggendo per colpire Patience.

Aveline rimase immobile e si accorse troppo tardi che Patience era troppo vicina all’animale, e nel momento in cui l’orso violentemente la colpì, la simulazione andò in frantumi esplodendo nella mente di Anne, che si ritrovò nel Corridoio della memoria.

Con la mente completamente sconvolta cercò di respirare il più a fondo possibile nel tentativo di calmarsi e far cessare il dolore.

Lentamente si riprese e riuscì a sentire la voce di Elena: “ _ Anne! Anne!”  _

<<Ti sento… Ti sento>> le rispose Anne con il fiato corto.

_ “Ok ora cerca di calmarti. Ti sei desincronizzata, hai lasciato che le tue emozioni prendessero il sopravvento” _

<<Uff… non mi sarei mai aspettata di trovarmi davanti un orso enorme come quello all’improvviso>>

_ “Si certo, ti capisco, ma in tutto il ricordo ci possono essere altri casi simili, quindi cerca di controllarti e lasciar fare ad Aveline” _

<<Ok, ci proverò>>

_ “Bene, allora appena sei pronta ti faccio rientrare” _

<<Sto bene fammi rientrare>>

_ “Ok riavvio simulazione in 3... 2... 1…” _

Anne venne accecata nuovamente da una fortissima luce, e qualche istante dopo si trovò di nuovo nella frontiera di fronte a quell’immenso orso, che si stava alzando per colpire Patience.

Questa volta però, nonostante il timore che le incuteva quell’animale, riuscì a rimanere in disparte, lasciando il controllo ad Aveline che, in un attimo spinse la sua compagna da un lato, ma non fece in tempo a scansarsi che l’orso la colpì al braccio destro strappandole la camicia e facendola cadere.

Gridò per il dolore: l’animale le aveva provocato dei grossi tagli che da sopra il gomito raggiungevano la spalla.

Stava perdendo molto sangue, e con la mano sinistra si coprì la ferita mentre tentava di allontanarsi scalciando.

L’orso era pronto ad avventarsi di nuovo su di lei, ma Patience gli lanciò un grosso sasso, e lo colpì sul collo vicino alla testa. L’animale rimase stordito per un secondo, poi si voltò verso Patience e ruggì con rabbia. Aveline approfittò della sua distrazione per estrarre la pistola e sparare un colpo nella sua direzione.

Il dolore era talmente forte che non riuscì a mirare bene.

Fortunatamente però il rumore dello sparo fu sufficiente a spaventare l’animale, che scappò verso il bosco.

Aveline si contorceva a terra dal dolore; la manica della camicia era completamente inzuppata di sangue. Patience corse verso la sua compagna e si gettò a terra per soccorrerla.

<<Aveline! Cazzo! Mi dispiace! Cosa ho fatto?!>> Si coprì il volto dalla disperazione.

Cercò di aiutarla prendendo la fascia che le legava i capelli e avvolgendola, forte attorno alla ferita per rallentare il sanguinamento.

Aveline gridò ancora.

<<Ti prego, resisti!>>

La aiutò a tirarsi su e disse

<<Fatti forza! Potrebbe tornare! Dobbiamo andarcene!>>

<<Aaargh! Non preoccuparti… posso farcela...>> gemette Aveline barcollando.

<<Sicura?>>

<<Si, Andiamo Presto!>>

Patience si mise il braccio sano di Aveline sulle spalle e cercò di sorreggerla per aiutarla a camminare.

Camminarono seguendo la parete rocciosa, e Patience cercava di stare attenta anche ad ogni piccolo rumore che potesse rivelare la presenza di un possibile pericolo.

Qualche minuto dopo raggiunsero un punto dove la parete rocciosa era più bassa, e lì trovarono un sentiero che saliva sopra di essa.

<<Aveline! Abbiamo ritrovato il sentiero>>

<<Dai... dobbiamo salire…>> gemette.

Aveline aveva già perso molto sangue e non fu facile per lei superare quella salita.

Arrivate sopra la parete rocciosa si trovarono su di un sentiero pianeggiante che portava ad un villaggio non molto distante.

<<Guarda! Ci siamo! Non manca molto>>

Aveline ad ogni passo si sentiva sempre più debole.

Ed ad un tratto la vista di Anne si oscurò completamente.


	4. Capitolo 4

<<Che succede?>> Chiese Anne.

_ “Dopo le ferite subite e la perdita di sangue, Aveline ha perso i sensi. Non temere dovrai attendere per poco.” _

_ <<Ok>> _

Poco dopo infatti la vista tornò a schiarirsi ed Anne potè vedere dove si trovava: era in una camera da letto stretta e lunga, la porta era vicina alla parete di sinistra mentre il letto occupava lo spazio tra la parete di destra e la porta, con i piedi appoggiati al muro, e prendeva metà della lunghezza della stanza. Dietro la testata del letto c’erano un tavolo con una sedia posti sotto alla finestra, sopra la quale Aveline vide i suoi abiti, mentre sulla parete opposta c’era un semplice armadio.

Aveline si sentiva stordita ed aveva le vertigini, riusciva a stento a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante. Vide una figura seduta ai piedi del letto; le ci volle un po’ per metterla a fuoco ma poi capì chi era: si trattava di Patience, che aveva passato la notte lì con lei.

Aveline cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.

<<....Mmh.. Pah- Patience... >>

Ma Patience non la sentì, allora Aveline provò di nuovo a chiamarla cercando di tirare fuori la voce.

<<...Patience!…>>

La pervase immediatamente un forte mal di testa;  riuscì però a svegliare la sua amica.

Patience sbatté gli occhi qualche volta, poi si voltò verso Aveline e, sebbene fosse distrutta si rese conto che era sveglia.

<<Aveline!>> Esclamò <<Aveline! Sei sveglia finalmente>>

<<Patience, ti prego non urlare, mi scoppia la testa>> gemette Aveline.

<<Si, scusami, è che sei rimasta priva di sensi per due giorni>>

<<... Mmh... non è possibile... >>

<<Si invece: dopo che abbiamo superato quella parete rocciosa, sei svenuta e non ti sei più ripresa fino ad ora>>

<<... Ok... Dove siamo?>>le chiese Aveline con un filo di voce

<<Siamo al villaggio che avevi visto, e questa è la casa dell’uomo che ci ha soccorse. Ora però non ti affaticare, riposati. Io vado ad avvisarli che ti sei svegliata>>

Detto questo Patience si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza.

Aveline chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi, nella speranza che il mal di testa cessasse, o almeno diminuisse.

Poco dopo Patience tornò assieme ad altre due persone, un uomo ed una donna. L’uomo era alto, sulla trentina, con fisico tonico e spalle larghe; indossava una canotta grigio chiaro, dei pantaloni da lavoro ed un paio di stivali di pelle.

La donna di fianco a lui gli arrivava alle spalle ed era di poco più giovane: indossava un abito lungo fino a i piedi, bianco sopra e beige sotto, senza maniche e con la gonna che si allargava a partire dai fianchi.

Patience si rivolse ad Aveline: <<Aveline, loro sono Brigitte e Lewis. Questa è casa loro. Ci hanno soccorse quando sei svenuta>>

Un flebile “grazie” uscì dalle labbra di Aveline.

<<Stai distesa e riposati. Brigitte ti porterà qualcosa di caldo: hai perso molto sangue ed hai bisogno di riprenderti>> Disse Lewis, rivolgendosi poi a Brigitte <<Vado ad avvisare il dottore che si è svegliata>>

Entrambi uscirono dalla stanza lasciandole sole.

Aveline chiese a Patience <<Mi spieghi cosa è successo e come siamo finite qui?>>

Patience andò a sedersi nuovamente ai piedi del letto, e iniziò a raccontarle ciò che era accaduto: <<Allora… Quando sei svenuta io non sono più riuscita a camminare perchè dovevo sorreggerti. Ho quindi iniziato a chiamare aiuto: fortunatamente Lewis stava uscendo da uno dei campi che avevamo ai lati, e appena ci ha viste ci ha soccorse. Ti ha caricata sul suo carretto e ti ha portata di corsa qui.

Quando siamo arrivate ti ha fatta stendere sul tavolo da pranzo, e poco dopo di noi è arrivato anche un dottore che ti ha medicata e ti ha cucito le ferite. Poi Lewis ti ha portata qui e  io, lui e sua moglie ti abbiamo vegliata a turno tutta la prima notte, poiché il dottore aveva detto che avresti potuto non superarla. Fortunatamente, ad eccezione della febbre, non hai avuto problemi. La mattina seguente è tornato il dottore e dopo averti visitata, ci ha lasciato alcune indicazioni per tenere sotto controllo la tua temperatura e per aiutarti a riprenderti. Poi siamo rimaste io e Brigitte, mentre Lewis era nei campi: io ho cercato di aiutarla con le faccende per sdebitarmi, senza però uscire di casa perché ti volevo tenere sempre d’occhio. Due o tre volte è venuto anche il dottore per visitarti, e questi due giorni sono trascorsi così>>

<<Ah… Ho capito… non possiamo restare molto altro tempo, Connor ci sta aspettando>>

Patience le rispose un pò scocciata: <<Ascoltami bene: tu non vai da nessuna parte in queste condizioni. Il mio addestramento può attendere ancora qualche altro giorno. Andremo via solo quando ti sarai ripresa>>

Aveline non aveva le forze per discutere con lei, e comunque dovette ammettere che la sua compagna aveva ragione: in questo stato non sarebbe riuscita ad andare lontano, quindi le rispose: <<Ok, ma al massimo un altro paio di giorni, poi partiamo. La tenuta di Davenport non è lontana da qui: se partiremo la mattina presto, riusciremo ad arrivare prima che il sole raggiunga il suo apice. Solo che se non partiamo non arriveremo mai>>

Patience le rispose con tono calmo: <<Tranquilla, ci arriveremo. Aspettiamo che tu ti senta meglio e poi partiamo, va bene?>>

<<Ok, d’accordo>>

<<Bene adesso io torno di sotto, tu pensa a riposarti>>

Aveline si rilassò e cercò di dormire. 

Anne di nuovo non vide più niente.

_ “Anne, ascolta: ho intenzione di farti saltare il periodo in cui Aveline si rimette in forza, poiché non può accadere niente di rilevante.”  _ Le disse Elena attraverso le cuffie _. _

<<Ok, per me va bene>>

_ “Bene, allora ti faccio uscire dalla simulazione per ricaricare il ricordo.” _

<<Ok>>

_ “Pronta… Uscita” _

In un istante Anne venne accecata dalla luce, e un secondo dopo si trovò nel corridoio della memoria.

_ “Ok, inizio a caricare il ricordo dal momento in cui riprendono il viaggio.” _

<<Ok, ci vorrà molto?>>

_ “No, non devo fare un grosso salto temporale. Tra poco ti rimando dentro” _

<<Perfetto>>

Anne, si mise in attesa di rientrare ripensando a ciò che aveva visto. Poco dopo Elena la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri: “ _ Anne siamo pronti, ti faccio tornare da Aveline.” _

<<Ok, Quando vuoi>>

_ “Uscita dal corridoio della memoria” _


	5. Capitolo 5

Lentamente l’ambiente circostante iniziò a materializzarsi tutto intorno ad Anne, finché non tornò a vestire i panni di Aveline e a provare le sue stesse sensazioni: il braccio le faceva ancora molto male e si sentiva spossata. Ora però era un po’ più in forze rispetto a prima e ce la faceva a stare in piedi da sola. Il mal di testa era passato grazie al riposo di un paio di giorni.

Adesso si trovava alle porte del villaggio in cui erano state ospitate lei e Patience fino alla sua ripresa. Finalmente era riuscita a convincere tutti, soprattutto la testarda della sua amica, che era pronta per rimettersi in viaggio. Aveva promesso che una volta arrivate alla tenuta di Davenport sarebbe rimasta ancora qualche giorno a riposo, fino al recupero completo delle forze. A queste condizioni tutti acconsentirono a farle ripartire. Infondo si trattava di un viaggio di poche ore, poiché ormai erano vicine alla loro destinazione.

Lewis, sua moglie e Larry avevano voluto accompagnarle fino alle porte del villaggio per salutarle ed augurargli buon viaggio.

<<Ecco, tenete. Vi ho preparato queste provviste. Così potrete affrontare il viaggio senza i morsi della fame!>> Disse Brigitte con un sorriso e porgendo a Patience un fagotto contenente delle pagnotte e alcuni biscotti.

<<Grazie infinite>> Sorrise Aveline.

<<Mi raccomando, non lasciate mai il sentiero: questi boschi sono pieni di animali feroci>> Le avvisò Lewis.

<<Tranquillo. Non ce ne dimenticheremo mai più!>> Esclamò Patience.

<<Fate buon viaggio ragazze>> Disse Larry, facendo per stringere la mano a Patience.

<<Non finirò mai di ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per noi. Se non fosse stato per voi, a quest’ora probabilmente non sarei qui. Non lo dimenticherò mai>>

Aveline salutò affettuosamente tutti e tre con un mezzo abbraccio. Dopodiché le ragazze si rimisero in cammino seguendo attentamente il sentiero. Per diversi minuti nessuna delle due parlò. Patience era profondamente dispiaciuta per tutto quello che aveva causato e le si leggeva in faccia. Purtroppo era anche tremendamente orgogliosa e probabilmente non aveva quasi mai chiesto scusa a nessuno in vita sua. Alla fine decise di rompere il silenzio:

<<Aveline, ascolta: mi dispiace tantissimo per quello che ti ho causato. Per colpa mia avresti potuto rimetterci la pelle, e nonostante questo non hai esitato neanche un secondo a salvarmi la vita>>

<<Patience non ce l’ho con te, davvero. Ma vorrei che tu capissi che non si può essere così precipitosi quando non siamo sicuri del pericolo che corriamo. Sicuramente ti ritroverai ad affrontare missioni ben più pericolose di ciò che abbiamo affrontato. Saper ponderare il più possibile le proprie mosse è fondamentale. Che ti serva di lezione per il futuro. Non solo rischi di morire tu, ma anche di compromettere i tuoi eventuali compagni e far morire anche loro>>

<<Capito. Ti garantisco che un’esperienza del genere non si dimentica. Non farò mai più una cosa del genere. Mi dispiace davvero tantissimo>>

<<Non pensarci, è acqua passata. Io me la caverò. L’importante è imparare dai propri errori>>

<<Senza dubbio...>>

Patience guardava a terra con aria colpevole. Aveline sorrise alla sua amica e le dette una pacca sul braccio per farle capire che era tutto a posto e che non aveva da preoccuparsi della sua reazione.

<<Come ti senti?>> Le domandò Patience

<<Sento che sto riacquistando lentamente le forze, ma fa ancora molto male, soprattutto le cuciture che tirano>>

Il medico le aveva accuratamente suturato e medicato la ferita, e le aveva fasciato il braccio con delle garze per tenerla lontano da sporco e germi. In più le aveva dato una fascia da portare attorno alla spalla, in modo da sorreggere il braccio e non provocare la riapertura dei tagli. Brigitte inoltre le aveva regalato degli abiti più comodi da mettere per stare a letto, mentre suo marito le aveva dato una delle sue camicie da indossare sotto la giacca per riprendere il viaggio. Aveline ripensò a quelle persone così gentili con un sorriso, e decise che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta tornare a trovarli.

Intanto le ragazze procedevano sul sentiero, anche se un po’ a rilento: essendo partite di prima mattina sarebbero dovute arrivare alla tenuta più o meno a mezzogiorno. L’aria piano piano si stava leggermente scaldando. Il bosco che costeggiava il sentiero da entrambi i lati era ormai colorato di arancione, giallo e rosso, i bellissimi colori dell’autunno. Nel silenzio si poteva udire il rumore della leggera brezza che accarezzava le chiome degli alberi.

Era piacevole camminare con quell’atmosfera idilliaca. Aveline apprezzava molto il silenzio e lo stare in mezzo alla natura, ma Patience si stava rivelando una chiacchierona, perciò il tragitto si divenne un po’ più rumoroso del previsto. Si divertiva a commentare qualsiasi cosa, anche un albero messo di traverso, e per ogni commento doveva aggiungere il racconto di una delle sue avventure. Inizialmente sembrava Patience la più timida delle due, ma alla fine Aveline dovette ricredersi. Forse parlava così tanto e di continuo per sentirsi meno in colpa.

Finalmente giunsero alla fine del sentiero: di fronte a loro si trovava un piccolo villaggio, simile a quello in cui erano già state, ma lì le case erano meno simili tra loro e avevano un aspetto più umile. Quasi nessuna aveva il terrazzo ed erano piuttosto piccole. Era un villaggio molto grazioso e sembrava che tutti fossero impegnati in qualcosa: c’era chi tagliava la legna, chi stendeva il bucato, i bambini che giocavano a nascondino, chi badava agli animali nelle stalle, chi faceva le pulizie…

La chiesa si trovava più o meno al centro del villaggio ed era l’edificio più grande e più bello tra tutti. Il sacerdote nella sua tunica lunga e nera stava spazzando i gradini. Aveline e Patience gli si avvicinarono per chiedergli indicazioni: <<Buongiorno Padre>> salutò gentilmente Aveline.

<<Buongiorno figliole. Come posso aiutarvi?>>

<<Stiamo cercando la tenuta di Davenport. Connor ci sta aspettando>>

<<Ah, ma certo. È facile da raggiungere: procedete dritto fino in fondo a questa strada, poi troverete un piccolo ponte; lo attraversate e prendete la salita a sinistra. Dopo circa 200 metri vi trovate la tenuta proprio davanti, è impossibile sbagliarsi>>

<<Grazie mille Padre>> Sorrise Aveline. <<Buona giornata!>> esclamò Patience.

<<Arrivederci! Anche a voi!>>

Procedettero quindi seguendo le indicazioni del sacerdote: finalmente una strada semplice da seguire. A sentire il prete era impossibile sbagliare. Infatti dopo qualche minuto di cammino si trovarono proprio davanti la tenuta. Era una bellissima casa, molto più elegante e vissuta delle altre. Alla loro destra c’erano le stalle con almeno 6 cavalli e un grande spiazzo. procedettero lungo il sentiero fino ad arrivare di fronte all’entrata principale dell’edificio. Aveline notò un grosso taglio sul pilastro di legno sulla destra. Salirono i gradini e Patience bussò alla porta. Sentirono dei passi e poi Connor aprì: era vestito in abiti da lavoro, camicia beige e gilet marrone, pantaloni grigio scuro e stivali in pelle marroni: vestiti ben più comodi del bellissimo abito che gi aveva visto indossare Aveline. Aveva l’aria un po’ più stanca rispetto al loro ultimo incontro: qualche capello bianco spiccava in mezzo al resto di colore castano scuro; sulla fronte e intorno agli occhi aveva qualche ruga in più.

<<Ce l’avete fatta. Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi. Aveline, ma che ti è successo?>>

<<È una storia un po’ lunga…>>

<<Venite, accomodatevi>>

Connor si spostò dalla soglia della porta e le fece accomodare in casa.

<<Ho fatto preparare una stanza per entrambe. La mia domestica vi accompagnerà di sopra, cosí potrete mettervi in comodità. Patience ti aspetto qui per cominciare subito>>

<<Sissignore…>> Rispose Patience con aria sarcastica.

Connor andò a chiamare una signora che uscì dalla stanza alla loro sinistra, e le chiese gentilmente di mostrare le stanze alle ragazze e di farle accomodare. La donna accompagnò le ragazze al piano superiore.

Arrivate di sopra indicò a patience la stanza di destra, poi incitò Aveline a seguirla percorrendo il corridoio che passava accanto alle scale, e le indicò la prima stanza sulla destra.


	6. Capitolo 6

Aveline aprì la porta e si trovò in una stanza piuttosto grande: vista la presenza di alcune decorazioni indiane, capì che si trattava della camera di Connor. Nell’aria si percepiva un piacevole profumo, come quello dell’incenso. Appoggiò le sue cose sul letto: su una sedia vicino alla finestra erano appoggiati alcuni vestiti puliti. Visto che Brigitte le aveva lasciato solo una vestaglia da notte decise di mettere un abito adatto al giorno.

Piano piano iniziò a spogliarsi, facendo attenzione a non tirare i punti di sutura sul braccio. Con fatica e dolore riuscì a togliere giacca e camicia. Sfilò pian piano gli stivali e si sgranchì le dita dei piedi. Poi slacciò la cintura e si tolse i pantaloni: si avvicinò alla sedia e prese in mano i vestiti che le erano stati lasciati. Ne scelse uno blu, con una fascia bianca in vita: la gonna le scendeva delicatamente sui fianchi e le arrivava fino alle caviglie; la scollatura era graziosamente rifinita da un bordo in pizzo di circa un centimetro e mezzo, che arrivava fino alle spalle. Aveva le mezze maniche a sbuffo decorate con disegni floreali bianchi, anche queste rifinite da una piccola fascia bianca come quella in vita. Sotto alla scrivania c’erano un paio di scarpe grigie basse con un piccolo fiocco nero sulla parte alta frontale. Dopo essersi vestita si guardò allo specchio: non era particolarmente amante degli abiti da donna, ma questo era molto bello e le piaceva molto come le stava. Pian piano rimise la fascia per sorreggere il braccio; sistemò le trecce in una grossa coda bassa e uscì dalla stanza.

Infondo alle scale c’era la domestica che spolverava i candelabri. Le si avvicinò e le domandò: <<Ciao, sai dove posso trovare Connor?>>. La donna si voltò verso di lei e le fece un gran sorriso: <<Caspita, ma questo abito sembra fatto apposta per te mia cara! Sei bellissima!>>

<<Grazie>> Rispose timidamente Aveline.

<<Connor è appena uscito, è qui fuori a dare da mangiare ai cavalli, vuoi che te lo chiami?>>

<<No grazie, ho visto dove sono le stalle. Vado a cercarlo io>>

<<Come desideri. Tra poco sarà pronto il pranzo, perciò avvisa anche lui di sbrigarsi>>

<<Va bene>>

Aveline si diresse verso la porta e uscì in giardino. Scese i gradini e poi andò verso le stalle:  vide in lontananza Connor che con il forcone prelevava del fieno da delle balle e lo depositava nelle mangiatoie degli animali. Si avvicinò e lo salutò con un sorriso <<Ciao>>. Connor si voltò e ricambiò il saluto, interrompendo quello che stava facendo e appoggiandosi al forcone: <<Ciao Aveline. Questo vestito ti dona davvero molto. Bello…>>

Disse osservandola da capo a piedi per qualche istante. 

<<Grazie mille>> Rispose Aveline un po’ in imbarazzo.

<<Spero che tu ti sia trovata bene nei tuoi alloggi>>

<<Benissimo. Anzi, complimenti per la casa. Com’è andata con Patience?>>

<<Le ho fatto solo qualche domanda per valutare il suo livello generale di cultura… ci sarà un po’ da lavorare>>

<<Immagino. Senti avrei bisogno di chiederti un grosso favore>>

<<Certo, dimmi. Dopo tutto sono in debito con te>>

<<Avrei bisogno di riposare per un po’: visto che la mia casa è lontana e io sono ancora debole, non potrò riprendere il viaggio finché non sarò guarita del tutto. Se non sono troppo di disturbo, ti chiederei di ospitarmi ancora qualche giorno>>

<<Aveline non preoccuparti, non rechi alcun disturbo. Sarò lieto di ospitarti. Non ti permetterei mai di affrontare un viaggio così lungo in queste condizioni>>

<<Ti ringrazio>> Sorrise Aveline. <<La domestica mi ha chiesto di informarti che il pranzo è quasi pronto>>

<<Perfetto. Sistemo questi ultimi due e sono pronto>>

<<Ok>> Si scambiarono un sorriso, poi Aveline si voltò e tornò verso l’entrata.

Tornando verso l’edificio notò nel cortile sulla sinistra tre lapidi. Si avvicinò per vedere a chi appartenessero: sopra c’erano i nomi di Achille Davenport, sua moglie e suo figlio Connor. Anche lui aveva perso il suo Maestro; la pervase un po’ di tristezza nel ricordare la morte di Agaté e le sue convinzioni che lo spinsero ad un gesto tanto folle. Guardando verso destra vide in lontananza il mare e una grossa nave ormeggiata; si chiese di chi fosse e pensò che forse avrebbe impiegato meno tempo a tornare a casa con quella, piuttosto che a piedi o a cavallo. Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri quando Connor la chiamò dalla porta: <<Aveline, vieni. Il pranzo è pronto>>.

Entrarono e le mostrò dove si trovava la sala da pranzo: Patience era già a tavola impaziente di mangiare. Quando la vide entrare esclamò:<<Porca miseria Aveline! Ma sei una favola!>> Aveline sorrise in imbarazzo <<Ti ringrazio Patience… >>

Si sedettero tutti a tavola, e la domestica iniziò a versare del brodo nei piatti, a partire da Connor che era a capo tavola, poi Aveline e quindi Patience.

<<Accidenti, ma è delizioso! Non ho mai assaggiato una minestra così buona! Complimenti!>> Esclamò rumorosamente Patience. <<Oh ma grazie! nessuno mi aveva mai fatto i complimenti per le mie pietanze>> Rispose sorpresa la donna, poi tornò verso la cucina. Connor fece un mezzo sorriso e poi si mise a mangiare anche lui.

Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, poi la donna tornò per portare via i piatti sporchi. <<Una domanda: come ti chiami?>> le domandò Patience. <<Mi chiamo Maria>> Le rispose dolcemente.

<<Sei sempre così chiacchierona?>> Le chiese Connor incuriosito. <<Stavo per farti la stessa domanda, sai?>>. Aveline scoppiò a ridere di gusto, e Patience le andò dietro. Connor si limitò a sorridere guardando il tavolo. <<Oh beh è un miracolo vederlo sorridere così ragazze! La vostra presenza forse gli farà venire un po’ di senso dell’umorismo!>> Esclamò sarcastica Maria mentre tornava in cucina con i piatti sporchi in mano. Le ragazze risero ancora e Connor scosse il capo: anche se non voleva darlo a vedere si stava divertendo anche lui.

<<Tornando a discorsi seri: perché non mi raccontate come mai ci avete messo tanto a tornare? Cosa è successo ad Aveline?>>

Aveline spiegò dell’incidente con l’orso e delle persone che le avevano soccorse; spiegò che per due giorni era rimasta priva di sensi e che gli altri due era rimasta a letto a riposo. Connor ascoltò con attenzione ogni dettaglio del racconto e rimase particolarmente sorpreso: <<È un miracolo che siate ancora vive. Se foste sempre vissute qui avreste saputo che è meglio stare lontani dalle sponde del fiume fuori dal sentiero. E siete state fortunate che il sangue non abbia attirato altri predatori>>

Patience fissava il piatto in silenzio: era chiaramente a disagio e sperava che la conversazione finisse il prima possibile. Poi Connor riprese rivolgendosi proprio a lei: <<Ci sarà da lavorare parecchio sulle strategie e gli attacchi silenziosi. Mi pare di capire che riflettere non sia proprio nel tuo stile… >>

<<Già…>> Fece Patience con aria annoiata. Aveline percepì che la situazione stava diventando tesa, così intervenne cambiando discorso: <<Ma basta parlare di noi. Raccontaci qualcosa di te, no?>>

<<Di cose da raccontare ce ne sarebbero un’infinità... Ma adesso non mi va di parlarne>> Connor si incupì di nuovo, e Aveline si pentì immediatamente di aver fatto quella domanda: capì il perché dell’aria stanca e cupa. Sicuramente ne aveva passate tante dall’ultima volta che si erano visti; tanto dolore e tanta rabbia che non poteva o non voleva condividere con nessuno. Conosceva bene quella sensazione.

<<Mi sento molto stanca. Credo proprio che andrò a riposare>> Intervenne Aveline. L’espressione sul volto di Connor cambiò, come se si fosse reso conto di essere stato scortese in qualche maniera. Aveline si alzò e si avviò verso le scale. Sentì Connor dire a Patience di seguirlo nella sala di fianco a quella da pranzo per cominciare il suo addestramento. Le loro voci si fecero sempre più flebili, fino a sparire quando chiuse la porta dietro alle sue spalle. Finalmente poteva concedersi un po’ di riposo: si stese sul letto a pancia su e si mise a ripensare a tutto quello che era successo da quando aveva lasciato New Orleans. Chissà se Gérald la stava pensando e se gli mancava quanto lui mancava a lei. Poi il viaggio, Patience, l’orso, Connor… E proprio pensando a lui si addormentò.


	7. Capitolo 7

Aveline sentì una mano che le accarezzava la guancia. Si voltò: seduto sul letto accanto a lei c’era Connor che la guardava con quel solito mezzo sorriso, ma questa volta il suo sguardo era molto dolce. Aveline si tirò su e si mise seduta: <<Ciao Connor, ti serve qualcosa?>>

Connor si alzò dal letto in silenzio e si tolse la maglia. Poi si chinò sul letto a torso nudo e si avvicinò a pochi millimetri dal volto di Aveline e le sussurrò dolcemente: <<È te che voglio…>>

La baciò dolcemente prendendola da dietro la schiena e avvicinandola a se’. Aveline aveva il cuore in gola. Il bacio divenne sempre più profondo e passionale. Presto il loro respiro si fece più veloce. Connor iniziò a baciarle il collo facendola gemere. Lei inarcò la schiena tenendolo stretto a sé e ansimando di piacere. Lui la stese e fece per stendersi sopra di lei sorridendole dolcemente. Lei ricambiò il sorriso e chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare completamente. 

All’improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta. Aveline saltò a sedere sul letto di colpo: si guardò intorno e si rese conto che era stato solo un sogno. Nella stanza non c’era nessuno e lei aveva dormito come un sasso fino a quel momento.

<<Avanti>> Disse appoggiandosi con la schiena al cuscino.

Patience aprì la porta ed entrò richiudendola. <<Wow! A te è toccata la stanza più bella>>

Esclamò guardandosi attorno. Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette accanto ad Aveline. <<Tutto bene? Hai un’aria strana. Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma… >>

<<Sai com’è: stavo dormendo e mi sono svegliata con il tuo delicato bussare… Com’è andato il tuo primo giorno di addestramento>>

<<Non male direi; è stato tutto molto “teorico”: mi ha raccontato molte cose sulla storia della Confraternita, e mi ha mostrato dove si allenava lui con il suo Maestro, nel seminterrato. È una figata! Ci sono un sacco di abiti e di armi>>

<<Mi fa piacere che tu sia rimasta soddisfatta. Connor è un bravo insegnante?>>

<<Per ora non mi lamento… anche se è un po’ noioso… insomma non dico che dovrebbe farmi divertire, ma sforzarsi di rendere tutto un po’ più leggero…>>

<<Magari ha solo bisogno di tempo per sentirsi anche lui a suo agio. Non mi sembra molto abituato ad avere compagnia>>

<<Soprattutto femminile…>>

<<Dai Patience!>>

<<Andiamo Aveline! Quante donne avrà mai portato qui secondo te?! Secondo me non sa neanche com’è fatta!>>

<<Questa conversazione finisce qui>> Disse Aveline che teneva a stento le risate.

<<Comunque ero venuta apposta per chiamarti a cena, visto che hai dormito come un angioletto fino ad ora>>

<<Ok, andiamo>>

Patience si alzò dal letto per permettere ad Aveline di scendere. Uscirono dalla stanza e scesero le scale verso la sala da pranzo. Connor era già seduto a tavola in attesa che arrivassero per far servire la cena a Maria.

<<Dormito bene?>> domandò ad Aveline. Per una frazione di secondo le tornò in mente il sogno e involontariamente arrossí: <<Si. Sono riuscita a riposarmi abbastanza>>

Maria entrò portando i piatti: aveva preparato della carne di selvaggina con qualche verdura bollita. La cena, come il pranzo, era squisita; dopo il sogno che aveva fatto Aveline non riusciva più a guardare Connor nello stesso modo: aveva quasi timore che si accorgesse di ciò che la sua mente aveva immaginato nel sonno, quindi cercava di evitare il più possibile di il suo sguardo. Connor non notò nulla di strano; non era particolarmente loquace, e sembrava sempre assorto nei suoi cupi pensieri. Ad un certo punto però i loro sguardi s’incrociarono per caso: Aveline sentì le farfalle nello stomaco per una frazione di secondo, poi tornò a fissare il piatto; Connor continuò a guardarla per qualche istante, poi continuò a mangiare.

“Cosa mi prende? È stato solo uno stupido sogno, niente di più. Ma allora perché mi sento così? Si ok, è molto attraente, ma io sono fidanzata!” I pensieri affolavano la mente di Aveline che si ritrovò isolata a rimuginare fissando il vuoto. 

<<Aveline dico a te!>> Esclamò all’improvviso Patience <<Ma ti senti bene? Sarà la terza volta che ti chiamo!>>

<<S-si, certo che sto bene. Sono solo un po’ spossata. Mi serve una boccata d’aria. Con permesso>> Aveline si alzò da tavola e si diresse verso l’uscita. Connor e Patience si guardarono con aria interrogativa. 

Arrivata fuori, sugli scalini, scese sul sentiero davanti all’entrata, e andò verso destra; poi girò l’angolo e vide un bel porticato, con un terrazzo al piano superiore. Si diresse verso la veranda e si sedette su una sedia che era stata appoggiata in un angolo. Inspirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di rilassarsi: l’aria era piuttosto fredda anche se in cielo non c’era nemmeno una nuvola. Si percepiva il silenzio in cui era avvolta tutta la zona di notte. Si sentiva un cane abbaiare in lontananza ogni tanto, ma niente di più. A riempire l’aria di dolci suoni erano solo i grilli che ondeggiavano sui fili d’erba al chiaro di luna. Questa atmosfera sarebbe durata ancora poco poiché l’inverno era ormai vicino. Aveline sentì un brivido di freddo che la fece tremare, ma non aveva voglia di tornare dentro. Aveva bisogno di calmarsi e di liberare la mente da certi pensieri… o forse no?

<<Aveline, è tutto a posto? Sei scappata all’improvviso e ho temuto che non ti sentissi bene>> Connor era uscito a controllare che fosse stesse bene e l’aveva trovata seduta e infreddolita in veranda. Si avvicinò alla sedia e la guardò con aria preoccupata e interrogativa.

<<Si sto bene. Non preoccuparti. Volevo solo stare un po’ da sola…>>

<<Ok, allora non ti disturbo oltre>> Connor fece per andarsene, ma Aveline rispose senza pensare: <<No… resta. Non mi disturbi affatto>>

<<Come vuoi>> Sorrise Connor, tornando indietro. Si accorse che Aveline aveva i brividi di freddo. <<Tieni>> Si tolse la giacca e glie l’appoggiò sulle spalle. <<Grazie>> Fece Aveline abbozzando un sorriso.

Connor si spostò alla sua sinistra e si sedette sul recinto della veranda. <<Come va la ferita?>>

<<Non bene. Purtroppo fa ancora molto male e brucia>>

<<Mi spiace molto. Forse ho qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti a sentire un po’ meno dolore e a farti guarire più in fretta>>

Nella mente di Aveline iniziarono a materializzarsi mille pensieri al secondo: “Cosa intende? non sarà mica un’allusione a qualcos’altro?! Ma certo che no, non ci pensa nemmeno a certe cose: lui è un tipo apposto… Che vorrà dire poi che è un tipo apposto? Che non ha diritto a fare o a pensare queste cose? Ma quanto sarò paranoica… In realtà sono convinta che non ci proverebbe mai, nemmeno a sfiorarmi”

Connor scese dal recinto e si avviò verso l’entrata; Aveline lo seguì. La condusse nella sua camera, nella quale ora dormiva lei. Entrarono e Connor chiuse la porta dietro di sé: il cuore di Aveline iniziò a battere all’impazzata: “Ecco, ci siamo. Lo sapevo che voleva arrivare a questo. Spero non si azzardi nemmeno a provarci”.

Connor andò verso l’armadietto in fondo alla stanza e lo aprì, prelevando una piccola ampolla di vetro contenente un unguento giallastro. Aveline era ancora in piedi ferma a fissarlo vicino alla porta. Si girò e la vide, così le domandò <<Aveline, ma stai bene? È da quando siamo a tavola che ti comporti in modo strano>>

<<Ti ho detto che sto bene, Connor>> Rispose in maniera più acida di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Connor fece le spallucce e si voltò per richiudere l’armadietto. Quindi andò verso la poltrona posizionata davanti al canterale: <<Vieni, siediti qui. Che c’è? Non dirmi che hai paura delle medicine… >> Connor abbozzò un mezzo sorriso per prenderla in giro.

<<Ma figurati! Sono abituata a sopportare di peggio>> Quindi andò a sedersi dove le aveva indicato. La aiutò a togliere la fascia e delicatamente le srotolò le bende. La ferita era arrossata e gonfia, e purtroppo non accennava a guarire. 

<<Sentirai un leggero bruciore, ma ti garantisco che vedrai i benefici di questo unguento già da domattina>> Dopo aver versato una piccola quantità della sostanza sulla mano, iniziò a stenderla con estrema delicatezza sulle ferite, facendo dei piccoli movimenti circolari.

<<Ah! Fa male… >> Si lamentò Aveline <<Tranquilla ho quasi finito>> La sua mano si muoveva delicatamente lungo il braccio per permettere all’unguento di penetrare sotto la pelle. Aveline si soffermò ad osservare la sua espressione, così seria e dura. Connor si accorse di essere osservato e ricambiò lo sguardo: rimasero a guardarsi per un istante. I loro sguardi si spostavano dagli occhi alle labbra dell’altro. Poi Connor sorrise e si mise a mettere in ordine e a pulirsi le mani. Tornò da Aveline e le mise delle garze pulite che teneva in camera.

<<Siamo sicuri che questa roba funzionerà?>> Chiese pensierosa mentre le riavvolgeva il braccio. <<Funziona, te lo garantisco per esperienza>>. Conor si tirò su e si alzò la maglia fino al petto per mostrarle una grossa cicatrice sul lato destro dell’addome: <<Grazie a questo unguento sono riuscito a riprendermi>> Aveline fece una smorfia nell’immaginare quanto grande e dolorosa dovesse essere stata quella ferita. <<Anche tu sei vivo per miracolo insomma…>>

<<È stata una dura guerra, non posso dire di averla vinta al 100%, ma sono ancora vivo>> Aveline non capì bene cosa intendesse, ma non fece domande. <<Adesso ti lascio riposare. Buona notte>> Le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena mentre si avviava verso la porta; Aveline sentì di nuovo le farfalle nello stomaco: <<Ti ringrazio Connor… Buona notte anche a te>>

Connor le sorrise, poi uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta. Aveline rimase seduta a fissare il pavimento per un po’:  si sentiva molto confusa...


	8. Capitolo 8

Il mattino seguente Aveline si svegliò con la luce del sole che irrompeva dalla finestra. Si stiracchiò e si mise seduta sul letto. Il suo primo pensiero fu lo stesso che aveva avuto prima di addormentarsi: Connor. “Che devo fare? Dovrei parlargli per fargli capire che non sono disponibile? Però se tutti questi fossero solo castelli miei, ci farei di sicuro la figura dell’idiota. Meglio lasciar perdere e vedere come si evolve la cosa”. Con questi pensieri per la testa scese dal letto e andò a vestirsi. Andò al piano di sotto e si rese conto che aveva dormito più degli altri. Trovò Maria in sala da pranzo a spolverare i mobili: <<Buongiorno Maria>>

<<Buongiorno cara. Dormito bene?>>

<<Si, molto. Grazie>>

<<Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa? Immagino tu abbia fame>>

<<No, ti ringrazio, sono apposto così. Gli altri?>>

<<Probabilmente sono nello scantinato. L’entrata è proprio dietro alle scale>>

Aveline girò attorno alle scale e notò un passaggio nella parete che prima non aveva visto. <<Oh, un passaggio segreto quindi?>>

<<Proprio così>>

Aveline si avviò verso lo scantinato, scese le scale e si ritrovò in una stanza umida e più fredda. Sentì il rumore che facevano allenandosi e i consigli che Connor dava a Patience. Arrivata in fondo ai gradini vide una fila di manichini creati con pali di legno e cuscini per definirne la forma. Su ogni manichino si trovava un abito militare diverso, tranne sugli ultimi due, su cui c’erano una maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni grigio scuro e degli abiti tipici dei nativi americani. Notò anche un abito da capitano e l’abito da Assassino di Connor. Al centro della stanza c’era una specie di spaventapasseri, di quelli da allenamento, sul quale si stava esercitando patience con un bastone: <<Stai più bassa e distanzia di più i piedi. Cerca di non tenere i fianchi scoperti>> Connor dava istruzioni a Patience sul combattimento corpo a corpo con armi da mischia. Aveva un modo di fare molto autoritario, ma allo stesso tempo comprensivo. <<Buono. Per oggi basta così. Nel pomeriggio ci dedicheremo alla tua istruzione >>. Connor stava ancora parlando con Patience quando Maria dal piano di sopra, li chiamò per pranzo. Salirono quindi tutti quanti di sopra per andare a mangiare.

Dopo pranzo Patience e Connor si congedarono per continuare con l’addestramento, Aveline invece tornò in camera, dove si sedette sul letto a fissare il vuoto, pensando che non ce la faceva proprio a stare ferma lì a non fare niente. Decise quindi che sarebbe andata a fare due passi.

Uscita di casa si guardò attorno e decise di andare verso il molo, dove aveva visto ormeggiata una grossa nave.

Si incamminò quindi verso il mare facendo attenzione a non lasciare mai il sentiero, poiché non era né equipaggiata né in grado di far fronte ad imprevisti.

Camminò qualche minuto lungo il sentiero che costeggiava la scogliera. Scendendo giù fino al mare vide un paio di edifici in legno molto essenziali, e ormeggiata all’unico molo presente c’era quella nave che aveva visto dall’alto della scogliera. Su di essa vide alcuni uomini indaffarati, ed altri due sul molo. Uno di essi aveva l’aspetto di un ufficiale: dalla lunga giacca di pelle decorata che portava, Aveline ebbe l’impressione che non si trattasse di un semplice marinaio. Decise quindi che si sarebbe rivolta a lui. Quando gli fu vicina si presentò dicendo: <<Salve, sono Aveline De Grandpré e sono ospite alla tenuta di Davenport. Volevo sapere chi fosse il capitano della nave, e se fosse possibile portarmi a New Orleans, così da evitarmi di doverci andare a piedi>>

<<Salve a voi, io sono Robert Faulkner. Questa che avete davanti a voi è l’Aquila. Io non ne sono più il capitano da qualche anno. Vi posso dire che anche se vi faciliterebbe molto il viaggio, si tratta sempre di una buona settimana di navigazione. Bisogna quindi preparare la nave e l’equipaggio, ma io non posso fare niente senza l’ordine del Capitano>>

<<Se mi dite chi è, andrò a parlargli>>

<<Mia signora siete ospite in casa sua: il capitano dell’Aquila è Connor>>

<<Oh! Allora andrò a parlare con lui. Grazie di tutto e buona giornata>> Rispose stupita Aveline; questo le fece realizzare quanto poco sapesse di lui.

<<Buona giornata a voi >> le rispose Robert abbozzando un inchino.

Aveline si incamminò nuovamente verso la tenuta, nel tragitto ripensò a Connor, a cosa conosceva di lui el al tipo di uomo che potesse essere per prendersi in carico la responsabilità di riformare la Confraternita del ramo coloniale, di occuparsi dell’addestramento di nuove reclute oltre che di una nave e di tutto il suo equipaggio. 

Probabilmente tutto questo carico di lavoro e stress lo aveva portato ad essere l’uomo serio e chiuso che ha conosciuto. Non potè fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse diverso da Gérald, che per quanto le fosse indispensabile per lei, sia per le informazioni che le recuperava che per il suo ruolo nell’attività del padre, non possedeva le capacità di Connor.

Ritornò alla tenuta verso l’ora di cena: si sentiva rilassata e anche se la ferita le faceva male, uscire e andare in giro le aveva fatto meglio che stare chiusa in camera tutto il giorno. Arrivata in casa chiuse la porta e andò a vedere se Connor e Patience erano ancora ad allenarsi nel seminterrato: attraversando il corridoio sentì le loro voci provenire dalla stanza alla sua sinistra, stavano parlando di filosofia. Si affacciò sulla soglia e Patience si accorse della sua presenza, e interruppe immediatamente quello che stava facendo: <<Aveline! Ma dove diavolo sei stata?! Sei sparita per ore!>> Disse quasi urlando e alzandosi in piedi smanaccando. 

<<Calmati, Patience>> La intimò Connor <<Aveline credevo fossimo d’accordo che saresti rimasta a riposo>> Anche Connor si alzò in piedi per parlarle.

<<Ragazzi state calmi, sono solo scesa al molo per fare due passi. Tutto qui>>

<<Si ma avresti potuto farti male, o addirittura sentirti male, visto che non sei ancora in forze>> Rispose Connor con espressione di rimprovero.

<<So quello che faccio. So di essere debole, infatti non mi sono allontanata troppo. Ci ho messo tanto perchè ho seguito il sentiero e sono andata piano piano>> Cercò di giustificarsi Aveline.

<<Aveline, ti prego, non metterti nei pasticci. Ricordi cosa ha detto il dottore?>> Intervenne Patience con aria di supplica <<Se la ferita dovesse riaprirsi potresti anche rischiare di morire!>>

<<Si, lo so. Ma non ce la facevo più a stare chiusa nella stanza tutto il giorno. Mi sento in gabbia>>

<<Scusa perché non resti con noi durante il suo addestramento? Se non hai bisogno di dormire e non ti va di stare in camera puoi venire con noi>> Propose Connor, nel tentativo di farla ragionare.

<<Ok. Mi sentirò sicuramente più utile... Perdonatemi, so di aver sbagliato, ma è più forte di me. Non ce la faccio a stare per troppo tempo ferma>>

Patience sorrise e poi le dette una pacca sulla spalla <<Non farlo mai più>> Concluse uscendo dalla stanza.

<<Mi spiace di avervi fatto preoccupare>> Continuò a scusarsi Aveline entrando.

Patience era andata a farsi un bagno prima di cena, mentre Connor era rimasto in salotto con lei per finire il discorso.

<<Lo so che sei dispiaciuta e capisco il tuo non riuscire a stare ferma. Anche io sono come te. Ma per esperienza ti garantisco che l’unico modo per guarire più in fretta da ferite simili è restare a riposo il più possibile>>

<<Ho capito. Cercherò di darmi una regolata, promesso. Sono andata al molo a parlare con Faulkner: non sapevo fossi anche capitano di una nave>> Disse sorridendo maliziosa.

<<Si, sono capitano dell’Aquila, così si chiama la nave che hai visto>> Connor era appoggiato allo schienale della poltrona con le braccia conserte, mentre Aveline era in piedi davanti a lui. <<Che sei andata a fare fino al molo?>>

<<A cercare un passaggio. Non sarebbe male poter tornare in nave piuttosto che a piedi. Faulkner ha detto che ci vorrebbe più o meno una settimana di navigazione. A piedi impiegherei quasi un mese…>>

Connor la fissava negli occhi sempre con la stessa espressione impassibile e dura

<<Non so se sia fattibile. Per affrontare una traversata di due settimane ho bisogno di uomini, risorse materiali e provviste…>>

Aveline era ammaliata da quel modo di fare così autoritario; Connor le infondeva una sensazione di sicurezza e protezione: era più alto di lei di diversi centimetri, e le sue spalle, così larghe, sembravano fatte apposta per abbracciare fino togliere il respiro. Le sue braccia e i suoi muscoli così grossi trasmettevano forza. Si rese conto che le piaceva tutto di lui, persino i capelli lunghi che finivano poco prima delle spalle, raccolti in una mezza coda...


	9. Capitolo 9

<<Non voglio essere assolutamente un peso, ti ho già recato abbastanza disturbo…>>

Finalmente Connor cambiò posizione e si avvicinò: <<Non essere sciocca. Ti ho già detto che non sei di alcun disturbo. Dammi solo il tempo di mettere insieme le cose e ti faccio sapere, ok?>> La sua espressione era cambiata, adesso era meno dura, il suo sguardo era più dolce come quello della sera prima.

<<Ti ringrazio davvero, ma non sentirti obbligato per nessun motivo. Io in qualche modo mi organizzerò…>> Connor si avvicinò ancora e le sfiorò la guancia con l’indice della mano destra sorridendole. Aveline rimase senza parole e iniziò ad avere il battito accelerato: nel momento in cui lui le sfiorò il viso, avvertì un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalle sue labbra. Anche lui le stava fissando la bocca. Ormai era chiaro ad entrambi che si desideravano. Dopo pochi secondi Connor si avviò verso il corridoio dicendole: <<Vado a farmi un bagno. Ci vediamo a cena>> Detto questo si allontanò e andò nell’altra stanza.

Adesso Aveline non sapeva davvero cosa pensare: aveva appena avuto conferma che Connor provava interesse per lei. Decise di andare in bagno a darsi una rifrescata. Entrò e chiuse la porta a chiave, si appoggiò al lavandino guardandosi allo specchio: non sapeva se essere felice o no per ciò che era appena successo. Decise quindi di non pensarci per il momento e di vedere come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione. Si lavò il viso con l’acqua fresca e si asciugò con un morbido asciugamano bianco che sapeva di pulito.

Si diresse quindi verso la sala da pranzo e trovò Maria ad apparecchiare: <<Buonasera Maria. Posso dare una mano?>>

<<Ciao Aveline. Ti ringrazio cara, ho già quasi finito, mancano solo acqua e vino>>

Aveline si sedette al suo posto in attesa che arrivassero anche gli altri. Dopo qualche minuto Patience entrò: <<Già a tavola?>> Chiese stupita. <<Di solito arrivi sempre per ultima>>

<<Stavolta ti ho battuta. Com’è andato l’addestramento oggi?>>

<<Direi più che bene. La parte di studio è noiosa, ma il combattimento mi ha divertita un sacco. Spero di poterlo sfidare e di batterlo prima o poi. Infondo l’ho già steso una volta>>

Disse addentando la fetta di pane che aveva davanti al piatto.

<<Se fossi in te non mi vanterei di una cosa simile. E poi mettere a tappeto qualcuno a tradimento non significa...>>

<<Perché lo difendi così tanto?...>> Patience la guardò con malizia

<<Falla finita. Ad ogni modo hai ancora molta strada da fare prima di poter pensare di affrontare un Maestro, non credi? Ti stai allenando solo da due giorni>>

<<Vero, ma imparo in fretta>> Rispose Patience con la bocca piena.

Finalmente arrivò anche Connor che si mise al suo posto a capotavola e poco dopo Maria iniziò a servire la cena. Parlarono del più e del meno, poi Connor si mise a parlare dell’Aquila e della sua storia. Aveline scoprì che il nonno di Connor prima di diventare un Assassino fu un temuto e rispettato pirata, perciò suo nipote aveva nel sangue la stoffa del capitano. Era sempre più incuriosita dalla sua persona e avrebbe potuto rimanere ad ascoltarlo per ore.

Quando ebbero finito di cenare, Aveline decise che sarebbe stato meglio chiarire la situazione con Connor; avrebbe rischiato una brutta figura pur di non illuderlo di avere una possibilità con lei.

<<Connor, avrei bisogno di parlarti in privato>> Disse mentre uscivano dalla stanza. <<Certo, andiamo qui fuori in veranda>>

<<Ragazzi io sono stanca. Vado a dormire. Ci vediamo domattina>> avvisò Patience dirigendosi verso le scale.

Aveline e Connor uscirono e si diressero verso la veranda. Si appoggiarono tutti e due al recinto rimanendo per qualche secondo in silenzio. Poi Aveline si decise a parlare, quindi si scostò e si girò verso di lui. Stava per iniziare il discorso quando iniziò a sentire il suo cuore accelerare. Lui la stava guardando per cercare di capire cosa voleva dirgli: <<Va tutto bene?>> Chiese Connor con aria un po’ preoccupata.

Aveline cercò di iniziare a parlare guardando per terra e gesticolando con la mano sinistra:<<Si, è tutto a posto. Volevo solo… insomma ho notato alcune cose….e io….ecco...non so come dirlo...sto balbettando…>>

Connor sorrise e Aveline smise di guardare il pavimento. Più lo guardava e più le mancavano le parole: i suoi occhi cosí penetranti e quel suo sorriso la lasciavano senza fiato. Si rese conto che per quanto fosse sbagliato, si stava innamorando di lui. Lo desiderava dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati e adesso era pronta ad ammetterlo.

Connor le prese la mano e la avvicinò a sé, fino a quando non si trovarono l’uno a pochi centimetro dall’altra.

<<Guarda che ho già capito che cosa vuoi dirmi. Non c’è bisogno che tu aggiunga altro>>

Le mise una mano dietro al collo e l’altra dietro alla schiena, avvicinandola ancora di più a sé, senza togliere gli occhi dalle sue labbra. Poi le sussurrò dolcemente: <<È tutto a posto…>>

Finalmente la baciò: un bacio delicato, ma intenso, di quelli che vorresti non finissero mai e che ti lasciano senza fiato. Aveline gli mise il braccio sinistro attorno al collo: il mondo ad un tratto si fermò e tutto intorno a loro sparì. Le loro lingue si accarezzavano, si sfioravano, lentamente, trasmettendo il desiderio che ardeva dentro entrambi e che almeno in parte finalmente avevano liberato. Poi si staccarono e si guardarono dolcemente rimanendo abbracciati per qualche secondo. Connor la fissava intensamente sorridendole. La baciò ancora stringendola a sé, facendo attenzione a non farle male al braccio. Le accarezzo le labbra con la punta dell’indice e poi posò le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi.

<<Non sai da quanto tempo sognavo di poterti baciare…>> Le disse accarezzandole dolcemente il volto. Aveline chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la mano sulla sua. La baciò ancora una volta, spostandosi poi dalla bocca alla guancia, scendendo lentamente sul collo. Baci lenti e dolci, ma che facevano aumentare sempre di più il loro desiderio. La abbracciò e rimasero cosí per diversi secondi. Avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai. Aveline non sbagliava: le sue spalle cosí larghe e le sue braccia così grandi e forti la fecero sentire protetta e al sicuro, come mai con nessun altro.


	10. Capitolo 10

<<Ora è meglio che vada a dormire>> Disse Aveline ad un certo punto.

<<Ma si, certo. Ti sei affaticata anche troppo oggi, è giusto che tu vada a riposare>> Le rispose Connor, staccandosi dal recinto della veranda.

<<Buona notte Connor>> Disse Aveline sorridendo. 

<<Buona notte>>

Connor rimase a guardare Aveline mentre si dirigeva verso l’entrata. Aveline entrò in casa e andò verso la camera; entrò chiudendo la porta dietro di sé rimanendovi appoggiata qualche secondo fissando il vuoto. “È fatta. L’ho tradito” Pensò dirigendosi verso il canterale per spogliarsi e indossare gli abiti da notte. “Questo è stato un gesto imperdonabile da parte mia, lo ammetto. Ma allora perché non sto male? Mi sento leggera e felice… Non ci sto capendo più nulla”. Si sfilò il vestito e rimase solo con la biancheria. Poi prese l’unguento che le aveva mostrato Connor e iniziò a medicarsi come le era stato spiegato. La ferita stava molto meglio: faceva meno male e non era più infiammata come i giorni precedenti, perciò pensò che l’indomani sarebbe andata a cercare un medico per farla controllare, ed eventualmente rimuovere i punti. Ripose l’ampolla e rimise le garze delicatamente attorno al braccio. Sciolse i capelli mentre si guardava allo specchio; ripensò con un sorriso al loro primo bacio e a quanto si fosse sentita bene in quei momenti. Si rese conto che non vedeva l’ora di poter baciarlo di nuovo, di provare ancora quelle emozioni. Era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse sbagliato tutto questo, ma dovette ammettere a se stessa che non le importava. Per Gérald provava qualcosa certo, si conoscevano da quando erano bambini e c’era sempre stato del feeling tra loro. Ma quello che sentiva per Connor non lo aveva mai provato per nessun altro, nemmeno il suo futuro marito.

Aveline si rimise la fascia per sorreggere il braccio e mise in ordine la superficie del canterale. Si diresse quindi verso il letto e s’infilò sotto le coperte mettendosi su un fianco. Per il momento non aveva neanche un po’ sonno, quindi continuò a pensare a quello che era accaduto e a Gérald. Il loro rapporto non era mai stato molto romantico, poiché con lui aveva sempre parlato di affari e poco di faccende private. Questo matrimonio era più utile che dilettevole per lei: nonostante gli anni, non era mai riuscita a vedere in Gérald qualcosa di più di quello che era sempre stato per lei. Alla fine avevano iniziato a frequentarsi in maniera diversa dal solito. Inizialmente, come tutte le cose, il loro rapporto era romantico e dolce, e si sentivano felici. Col passare del tempo per Aveline tutto diventò monotono e si ritrovarono a vivere le loro vite come prima, con la differenza che adesso stavano insieme.

Ogni tanto la sera o a pranzo andavano al ristorante o a qualche ballo: Gérald adorava far sapere a tutti che Aveline era diventata la sua fidanzata. Impiegò due anni di fidanzamento per chiederle finalmente di sposarla. Ma d’altronde era sempre stato un uomo chiuso e timido, aveva i suoi tempi… Piano piano Aveline si addormentò senza accorgersene e iniziò a sognare il giorno del suo matrimonio. Entrava in chiesa, accompagnata dalla marcia nuziale, con un abito ampio come quello delle principesse e uno strascico lunghissimo. Gérald la aspettava sull’altare insieme al prete: era emozionatissima all’idea di sposarsi, dopo tutti quegli anni di attesa. Arrivò davanti al suo sposo che le tolse dolcemente il velo dal viso. Aveline si voltò e vide Connor in fondo alla chiesa: indossa il suo bellissimo abito da capitano e la osservava da lontano. All’improvviso la chiesa diventò vuota, e rimasero solo lei e Connor: una sull’altare e l’altro all’entrata. Iniziarono a camminare per raggiungersi, finché non si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altra al centro della navata principale. Rimasero ad osservarsi per qualche istante, poi Connor le sussurrò: <<Sei stupenda Aveline>> Le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò. Aveline lasciò cadere il bouquet e gli mise le braccia attorno al collo lasciandosi andare completamente. Poi si staccarono e notò che il volto di Connor era diventato triste. <<Che succede? Perché sei triste?>> Gli chiese preoccupata. Lui si spostò facendo un passo indietro e indicò il suo vestito:<<Niente, mi dispiace solo per il tuo bel vestito>>

Aveline si guardò e rimase inorridita: Il suo abito era completamente inzuppato di sangue sul ventre per colpa di uno squarcio che le lacerava l’addome. <<Oh mio dio! Connor! Aiutami, ti prego!>> Lo implorò singhiozzando, ma Connor non si mosse e rimase a fissarle la grossa ferita che non smetteva di sanguinare. Aveline cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui: stava sudando e aveva tanto freddo, le forze la stavano abbandonando. Stava morendo. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e cercò di afferrarlo per la giacca, nel tentativo di farsi aiutare.

<<Connor… ti prego…>> Sussurrò. <<Non posso aiutarti, mi dispiace. Dovevi pensarci prima, Aveline>> Vide che le mani di Connor erano sporche di sangue e capì che era stato lui ad ucciderla. Poi si chinò e le sussurrò all’orecchio: <<Addio… >>

Aveline si risvegliò bruscamente dall’incubo. Era sudata e aveva la tachicardia per lo spavento. Si mise a piangere per la tensione che aveva provato nel sogno. Si rese conto che non era ancora mattina e che quindi si era svegliata nel cuore della notte. Dopo un incubo simile non sarebbe più riuscita a dormire, perciò si asciugò le lacrime e scese dal letto. Indossò la camicia da notte ed accese una candela per scendere giù in cucina.

Arrivata in cucina accese le candele presenti nella stanza e spense la sua, poi si diresse verso la dispensa per vedere se c’era qualcosa con cui poter preparare un infuso. Una bevanda calda l’avrebbe aiutata a calmarsi e magari a riprendere sonno. Rovistò per un po’, poi trovò un sacchettino contenente della camomilla essiccata. Si mise quindi a preparare l’infuso; si fermò immediatamente quando avvertì un rumore provenire dalla sala adiacente: si voltò immediatamente e vide Connor sulla soglia della porta. <<Aveline, ma che ci fai in piedi a quest’ora? Per un attimo ho pensato fossero entrati dei ladri>>

<<Hai il sonno molto leggero Connor. Ho fatto pianissimo e tu sei riuscito a sentirmi comunque>>

<<Si, non dormo molto e ho il sonno molto leggero in effetti… ma tu non hai fatto proprio pianissimo>>

<<Non è facile fare tutto con una mano sola sai? Comunque ho avuto un incubo e non sono più riuscita a prendere sonno. Mi sto preparando una camomilla per vedere se riesco a rilassarmi. Ne vuoi un po’?>>

<<Ti ringrazio ma a me fa l’effetto contrario. Resto volentieri a farti compagnia>>

<<Ok>> Rispose Aveline. Le faceva piacere restare sola con lui per parlargli senza rischiare di essere interrotti. Connor si avvicinò al tavolo e si mise a sedere, e Aveline si sedette accanto a lui, aspettando che l’infuso fosse pronto.


	11. Capitolo 11

<<Connor non è il tuo vero nome, giusto?>> Iniziò Aveline

<<No, mi chiamo Ratonhnhaké:ton. Il mio Maestro Achille mi ha dato quel nome, per fare in modo che le mie origini Kanien'kehá:ka non fossero riconoscibili tra i coloni. Non sono mai stato particolarmente felice di nascondere la mia identità, ma non ho potuto fare altrimenti>>

<<Che cos’è Kaniacaca?>>

Connor sorrise <<Kanien'kehá:ka intendi?>>

<<Si, quello>> Rispose divertita Aveline

<<È il mio popolo, la mia gente>>

<<Ripetimi il tuo nome, vediamo se riesco a dirlo>>

<<Ra-to-nhnha-ké:-ton. Prova>>

<<Ra-don-na-ghen-don. Ho detto bene?>>

<<Non male>> Le sorrise dolcemente.

<<Dai parlami del tuo popolo, la vostra cultura mi affascina>> Intimò Aveline, alzandosi per andare a togliere dal fuoco la camomilla e versarla nella tazza. Connor iniziò a parlare dei luoghi in cui era cresciuto, di come aveva imparato a cacciare e a procurare il cibo a tutti insieme agli altri uomini della sua tribù; raccontò anche delle sue giornate passate a correre per i boschi con il suo amico d’infanzia Kanen'tó:kon. Aveline lo ascoltava ammaliata: una vita come quella che aveva vissuto Connor, era ciò che avrebbe sempre voluto anche lei, lontano dalle cerimonie della nobiltà e dal caos delle città. Mentre raccontava della sua vita prima di entrare nella Confraternita, Connor mostrava nostalgia e si vedeva che era stato un periodo davvero bello della sua esistenza. Probabilmente avrebbe continuato a parlare per ore, se avesse potuto.

<<Mi piacerebbe visitare questi posti e conoscere la tua gente. Soprattutto il tuo amico. Da come ne parli sembra un tipo molto simpatico>> Connor s’incupì all’improvviso e abbassò lo sguardo: <<Ormai non è rimasto nessuno della mia tribù da quelle parti… Sono stati obbligati a lasciare le nostre terre, e io non sono riuscito ad impedirlo>> Strinse il pugno con rabbia e continuò <<E mio fratello, Kanen'tó:kon, è morto. Lho ucciso… ho dovuto. Non voleva ascoltarmi, accecato dalla rabbia. Credeva che li avessi traditi tutti, alleandomi con il nemico>> Connor si alzò in piedi per il nervoso e si appoggiò alla parete con il gomito, guardando tristemente il pavimento. <<Hey...>> Aveline si alzò immediatamente e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di consolarlo <<Mi dispiace tanto Connor… >>. Lui si tirò su e si voltò per guardarla: <<Tranquilla… non è colpa tua… non potevi saperlo. Non ho un passato particolarmente felice...>>. Per istinto e compassione lo abbracciò teneramente. Connor ricambiò volentieri il gesto stringendola a sé. Si sorrisero e tornarono a sedere. Aveline iniziò a bere la sua camomilla, che nel frattempo da bollente era diventata tiepida. Poi appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e Connor ricominciò a parlare: <<Perché non mi parli un po’ di te invece? Sei riuscita nella tua missione?>>

<<Oh, si. Alla fine ho scoperto che il misterioso uomo della compagnia, altri non era che la mia matrigna, Madeline. Per raggiungere il suo scopo era disposta a tutto, perfino sacrificare mio padre… >>

<<Assurdo. E cosa intendeva ottenere?>>

<<Un Disco contenente un’antica profezia. Io gli servivo perchè ero venuta in possesso del pezzo mancante. Ma non sapeva che senza la chiave che ho sempre portato con me il Disco non si sarebbe mai attivato>> Gli fece vedere la collana che portava al collo e aprì il ciondolo per mostrargli la foto di sua madre. Connor lo osservò qualche istante poi glielo ridette. <<Anche io ho avuto a che fare con oggetti del genere. Si trattava di una sfera, chiamata Mela dell’Eden, in grado di agire sul libero arbitrio delle persone. Appena ho potuto l’ho gettata nell’oceano: un simile potere non dovrebbe mai cadere nelle mani di nessuno>>

<<Sono d’accordo. Hai fatto la scelta giusta>>

<<Insomma anche il tuo passato è un po’ burrascoso… >>

<<Direi di si. Il mio maestro si è suicidato per lo stesso motivo del tuo migliore amico. Non ha voluto ascoltarmi: credeva che mi fossi alleata con i Templari, e piuttosto che vivere con questa consapevolezza ha preferito uccidersi>>

<<Accidenti… mi dispiace Aveline. Sia per lui che per tuo padre. Tua madre invece…?>>

<<Si, è ancora viva, sta bene. Si è stabilita a Chichen Itza. Mi manca molto. Spero di riuscire ad andarla a trovare presto>>

<<Bene, sono felice di questo>>

<<Ho quasi paura a chiedertelo: i tuoi genitori invece…?>>

<<Fa male parlarne. Mia madre è morta in un incendio appiccato dai Templari al nostro villaggio: l’ho vista morire tra le fiamme. Avevo cinque anni, e me lo ricordo ancora come se fosse ieri. Mio padre era un Maestro Templare, e nonostante abbia sperato per anni di poterlo evitare, ho dovuto ucciderlo>>

<<Non sai quanto mi dispiaccia per te Connor. Davvero>>

Aveline aveva gli occhi lucidi per il dispiacere: adesso si spiegava il suo carattere così serio e cupo. Dover affrontare tutto questo da solo, con tutte le responsabilità sulle sue spalle doveva essere stato davvero duro. Si alzò andò e si mise a lui: gli prese le mani e lo fece alzare. Lo abbracciò forte poi lo baciò con passione: voleva fargli sentire con tutta se stessa quanto volesse vederlo felice e quanto fosse dispiaciuta per lui; voleva che sapesse che lei gli era vicina. Restarono a guardarsi intensamente per qualche secondo, poi Connor le propose: <<Che ne dici se ci prendiamo un po’ di tempo solo per noi, come stasera? Ti confesso che non mi sentivo così sereno da tanto tempo...>>

Aveline gli sorrise e gli accarezzò la guancia: <<Non sai quanto mi renda contenta sentirtelo dire. Mi piacerebbe tanto passare del tempo con te, per conoscerti meglio>>

<<Bene, allora facciamo che la sera, quando Patience è a letto, ci troviamo in sala da pranzo>>

<<Va bene. Adesso, visto che è ancora notte fonda, tornerei a letto>>

<<Ok, ma prima vieni qui>> Le rispose, prendendola per mano e baciandola ancora. 

<<Buona notte Connor>>

<<Sogni d’oro>> le sorrise, lasciandole lentamente la mano

<<Speriamo di si…>>

Detto questo tornarono ognuno nella propria stanza.


	12. Capitolo 12

Mentre Aveline si dirigeva verso la sua stanza ripensò a mente fredda a quello che stava succedendo: stava intraprendendo una relazione con Connor e di questo era felice, ma non ne andava affatto fiera. In cuor suo sapeva che questo rapporto non sarebbe durato nemmeno se lei non fosse stata fidanzata, a causa degli obblighi che entrambi avevano. Abbandonare l’attività di suo padre, la villa e tutto ciò che negli anni aveva costruito con fatica, solo per stare con lui sarebbe stata una follia. Una pazza e romantica follia in effetti... 

Decise di non pensarci per il momento e di godersi questi bellissimi momenti: era talmente felice che non voleva che tutto questo finisse. Si sedette sul letto e sistemò il cuscino, quindi si infilò sotto le coperte e si addormentò con un sorriso.

Anne si mise a riflettere su ciò che aveva appena visto e decise di uscire dall’Animus per parlarne con gli altri; si rivolse quindi ad Elena per chiederle di farla uscire: <<Elena, per favore puoi farmi uscire? Vorrei riposarmi un po’>>

<<Ok, nessun problema>> Le rispose Elena <<Tieniti pronta>>

In un attimo Anne venne investita da una luce accecante e si ritrovò nel corridoio della memoria. Da lì venne nuovamente accecata e un attimo dopo si trovò nell’oscurità del casco con le testa che le scoppiava: si sentiva confusa e disorientata ed aveva anche un pò di nausea.

Mentre si toglieva il casco sentì la voce di Lyanne: <<Anne, va tutto bene?>>

<<No, non direi>> rispose Anne

<<Tranquilla, passerà. Il distacco dall’Animus può essere traumatico>> le disse Elena.

Anne aspettò di sentirsi meglio prima di iniziare a parlare. Aveva voluto interrompere la simulazione per rilassarsi un attimo e per sapere se in qualche modo quello che aveva visto poteva essere correlato a lei e alla sua discendenza. Decise di esporre la questione non appena si riprese.

<<Per quello che sappiamo non ci sono relazioni genetiche tra te e Connor, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Noi sappiamo che sei una diretta discendente di Aveline, quindi non credo che questo evento possa portare a qualcosa di più serio.>> Le rispose Elena.

Poi Lyanne aggiunse: <<Anne ascoltami, non devi preoccuparti di possibili collegamenti tra te e Connor. Rimani concentrata sul tuo obiettivo. Da quello che siamo riusciti a capire non ci sarà possibiltà per ora di avere informazioni riguardo al Saggio. Chiederò quindi che tu venga sincronizzata più avanti nel ricordo>>

<<No, non ho nessuna intenzione di saltare qualche punto che potrebbe confermare la mia discendenza>>

<<Ascolta, capisco la tua voglia di sapere, ma non abbiamo tempo per questo, abbiamo un obiettivo preciso e non dobbiamo farci distrarre>>

<<Lyanne, ascoltami: per quello che sento attraverso i suoi ricordi non è possibile che non sia successo niente. Sono fermamente convinta che in questo ricordo potremmo trovare delle informazioni molto importanti per tutta la confraternita.Dammi la possibilità di dimostrarlo...>>

<<...Va bene. Vediamo però di non sprecare troppo tempo>>

<<Grazie Lyanne>>

Anne si prese un pò di tempo per riordinare le idee riposarsi e riprendere la concentrazione.

Nel frattempo però tramite uno dei computer liberi fece alcune ricerche relativamente alla discendenza di Connor, del quale si sapeva solo che, qualche anno dopo gli avvenimenti  che lei stava ripercorrendo, si era sposato con una nativa americana e aveva avuto tre figli: la più giovane aveva delle capacità particolari, simili a quelle di Anne. La notizia la incuriosì. Era decisa a scoprire se c’erano delle possibilità che lei fosse legata, non solo ad Aveline ma anche a Connor.

Passato un po’ di tempo Anne si fece riportare all’interno dell’Animus; una volta dentro il corridoio della memoria era tornata a vestire i panni della sua antenata, Aveline che si svegliò. Si sentiva felice. Andò al piano di sotto e trovò Maria a preparare colazione: <<Buongiorno cara, ti va di fare colazione?>>

<<Buongiorno Maria, si grazie>> Le rispose. Dopo che Maria le ebbe portato la colazione, Aveline le domandò: <<Maria, sai per caso dove posso trovare un dottore che mi controlli la ferita?>>

<<C’è un dottore qui al villaggio vicino alla tenuta. Io tra non molto ci devo andare per altri motivi, se vuoi ti accompagno così vedi se ti può ricevere>>

<<Ti ringrazio, davvero>>

Aveline rimase con Maria fino a che non fu pronta per uscire. Una volta fuori si incamminarono seguendo il sentiero e si diressero verso il villaggio di case che lei e Patience avevano attraversato per arrivare alla tenuta. Le case erano di forme e dimensioni diverse, prevalentemente in legno, fatta eccezione per alcune in mattoni, ed erano piuttosto sparpagliate, ma vicine abbastanza da rendere quell’agglomerato di edifici un villaggio a tutti gli effetti.

Si fermarono di fronte ad un casa in legno posta su di un unico piano rialzato da terra, la parete frontale era un pò spostata all’interno così da creare una veranda coperta dal tetto della casa.  Vi si accedeva salendo alcuni scalini e ci si trovava di fronte alla porta principale. Maria bussò e chiamò a voce alta: <<Dottore? È è in casa?>> Si udirono alcuni passi e poi la porta si aprì. Di fronte a loro c’era un uomo robusto, un po’ avanti con l’età; aveva una barba bianca ben curata, capelli bianchi corti; indossava un lungo cappotto marrone chiaro sopra ad camicia azzurra e dei pantaloni scuri, ai piedi invece aveva scarpe da uomo dello stesso colore del cappotto.

<<Buongiorno>> Le salutò il dottore.

<<Buongiorno dottore. Senta, questa ragazza ha una ferita che deve essere controllata>>

Il dottore si fece da parte e le invitò ad entrare

<<Aveline, io non posso rimanere ci vediamo più tardi alla tenuta?>>

<<Certo non c’è problema. Grazie mille Maria>> Detto questo Aveline entrò nella casa del dottore e Maria se ne andò. La stanza in cui si trovò era probabilmente la cucina, arredata in modo semplice ma con gusto. Alla sua destra aveva un tavolo da pranzo; sulla parete di destra c’era un camino con un bel fuoco vivo, mentre a sinistra appoggiati alla parete c’erano un lungo bancone e alcune mensole e armadietti.

Il Dottore la portò verso il tavolo da pranzo e la fece sedere: <<Mi dica cosa le è successo>>

Aveline mostrando il braccio fasciato gli raccontò in breve quello che le era successo, dallo scontro con l’orso, al suo svenimento, fino al momento in cui ripartirono dal villaggio.

<<Mmh… Ho capito… lei signorina è fortunata ad essere ancora viva: non molti di quelli che hanno avuto uno scontro con un orso possono andare in giro a raccontarlo. Mi ha detto che la ferita è stata suturata>>

<<Si. Vorrei sapere quando potranno essermi tolti i punti e quando potrò tornare fare attività fisica>>

<<Per poter rispondere alle sue domande ho bisogno di vedere la ferita>>

Aveline arrotolò la manica fino alla spalla e tolse la fasciatura. Il dottore iniziò ad osservarla e a toccare la ferita in alcuni punti, poi le disse.

<<Lei ci sta dando qualcosa?>>

<<Si: un unguento che mi è stato consigliato da un amico>>

<<Continui a darcelo, perché vedo che la ferita non è infiammata se non in alcuni punti; il gonfiore passerà col tempo, quindi per ora va tutto bene. Per i punti dobbiamo aspettare un’altra settimana altrimenti rischiamo che la ferita si riapra. In questo periodo le consiglierei di rimanere in zona e tornare tra un duo o tre giorni per un controllo, così decidiamo quando togliere i punti. Non potrà fare sforzi fino a che non toglieremo i punti. Dopo, per i primi 5 o 6 giorni, se proprio vuole fare attività, faccia esercizi semplici per evitare complicazioni. Ok?>>

<<Va bene>> Rispose Aveline, mentre il dottore le fasciava di nuovo il braccio. Sistemate la manica e la fasciatura, Aveline lasciò la casa del dottore, tranquilla del fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, anche se non era molto felice di non potersi allenare ancora per un pò di tempo. Non volle far subito ritorno alla tenuta e rimase a fare un giro per il villaggio, che anche se non era particolarmente elegante era carino e pieno di vita; la gente andava e veniva, sia dai campi che dalla foresta circostante. Tutte le case erano recenti e molte altre erano in costruzione: era chiaro che il villaggio fosse ancora in espansione.

Dopo un po’ si rimise in cammino sul sentiero verso la tenuta. Quando passò davanti alle stalle udì le voci di Connor e Patience provenire da lì vicino: decise quindi di andare a vedere. Deviò dal sentiero dirigendosi verso le stalle, e vide i due che si allenavano nel combattimento. 

Si fermò quindi ad osservarli. Mentre combattevano, Connor continuava a dare istruzioni a Patience riguardo la posizione che assumeva o per i movimenti che faceva; ancora una volta si dimostrò un insegnante severo e, nei momenti in cui Patience sbagliava alcune posizioni oppure non faceva i movimenti con la velocità da lui desiderata, non mancava di colpirla con una certa forza da farla cadere, per poi rimproverarla per gli errori commessi.

Patience dal canto suo era tenace ed ogni volta che finiva a terra si rialvaza e riprendeva a combattere con la stessa intensità di prima.

Più tardi Maria andò a chiamarli per pranzo. Tutti e tre quindi rientrarono in casa per mangiare.


	13. Capitolo 13

La sera Aveline e Connor si trovarono come avevano stabilito. Quando entrò nella sala da pranzo lui era già lí ad aspettarla davanti al camino. Appena la vide il suo volto si illuminò: le andò incontro e la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte. Quindi si sedettero a tavola, lui a capotavola e lei alla sua sinistra. Aveline aveva aspettato quel momento tutto il giorno con impazienza: il pomeriggio era rimasta in cortile ad assistere all’addestramento di Patience come le era stato suggerito di fare. Non era riuscita toglieregli gli occhi di dosso: più lo guardava, e più si sentiva felice. Il suo modo di fare cosí autoritario la faceva fantasticare sul tipo di amante che poteva essere. Non vedeva l’ora di poter scoprire tutto quello che c’era da sapere su di lui.   
Connor mise la mano sulla sua e la accarezzò dolcemente con il pollice. Quindi le chiese: <>  
<>  
<> Disse lui con un sorriso. Poi continuò: <>  
<> Gli rispose lei con gratitudine.   
<>  
<>  
<>  
<>  
<>  
<>  
<>  
<>  
<> Disse Connor accarezzandole il volto.  
Rimasero fino a notte inoltrata a parlare davanti al fuoco, poi la stanchezza li portò a decidere di andare a dormire, quindi dopo essersi salutati con un bacio appassionato tornarono nelle rispettive stanze.  
Mentre era da sola nella sua stanza Aveline si mise a pensare al viaggio che avrebbe intrapreso con lui; le venne a mente che, una volta a casa, sarebbe dovuta tornare alla sua vita di sempre con Gérarld, e che non avrebbe avuto più molte occasioni di vedere Connor e questo la rattristò molto.  
I giorni si successivi trascorsero tutti più o meno nello stesso modo: Aveline seguiva l’addestramento di Patience durante il giorno e la sera si trovava con Connor fino a tardi. Durante questo periodo ebbe modo di fare un’altra visita dal medico, che le promise che a breve le avrebbe tolto i punti.  
Aveline fremeva per poter tornare ad allenarsi, correre, saltare. arrampicarsi; non ne poteva più di stare ferma con le mani in mano: l’unica cosa che aspettava con impazienza era il momento in cui sarebbe rimasta da sola con Connor. Non era sicura se quello che sentiva era una potente infatuazione o qualcosa di più forte e duraturo, sapeva però che voleva averlo con se’.  
Qualche tempo dopo era finalmente arrivato il momento di togliersi i punti. Mentre camminava per andare dal medico, Aveline era felice perché finalmente si sarebbe liberata della fascia e sarebbe tornata a fare quello che voleva. Arrivata alla casa del dottore andò a bussare alla porta. Il dottore aprì la porta e la salutò con un sorriso: <> Aveline entrò e si sedette su una delle sedie della sala, mentre il dottore era andato in un’altra stanza.   
<> Disse il dottore tornando in sala con una grossa borsa di pelle. Quando si sedette davanti a lei, Aveline gli mostrò il braccio, che aveva già provveduto a scoprire. Il dottore esaminò con molta attenzione la ferita e poi dichiarò: <>  
Detto questo estrasse un paio di piccole pinze e un piccolo coltello dalla lama sottile. Iniziò quindi a rimuoverle i punti: la procedura non fu dolorosa, richiese però un bel po’ di tempo poiché la ferita era grande. Quando ebbe finito la disinfettò e la avvertì che per qualche altro giorno avrebbe dovuto stare attenta a non sforzare eccessivamente il braccio. Le disse anche che sarebbe stato saggio tornare per un ultimo controllo; Aveline allora gli spiegò che entro una settimana sarebbe tornata a casa, a New Orleans, e che quindi avrebbe dovuto consultare un medico del posto. Il dottore, dopo averle dato alcune informazioni da far avere a chi l’avrebbe curata una volta a casa, la salutò augurandole buon viaggio.  
Rientrò alla tenuta per l’ora di pranzo, e quando Connor e Patience si ritirarono per riprendere l’addestramento, Aveline andò a cambiarsi e indossò di nuovo i suoi abiti da Assassina, che erano stati lavati e rammendati da Maria.  
Passò il pomeriggio a fare esercizi per tornare in forma e per vedere fin dove poteva spingersi nell’usare il braccio destro, sempre attenta a non eccedere per evitare problemi.  
Giunta l’ora di cena, Aveline andò a farsi un bagno per rilassare i muscoli: dopo diversi giorni di inattività sentiva già gli arti doloranti. Era felice di avere ripreso ad allenarsi perché questo la aiutava anche a scaricare la tensione e le preoccupazioni. Quando ebbe finito di lavarsi tornò nella sua stanza e indossò degli abiti più comodi, quindi scese giù per la cena.  
Come di consueto più tardi si trovò con Connor nella sala da pranzo. Quando la vide entrare si alzò dalla sedia, le andò incontro e la salutò con un bacio sulla guancia.   
<> Le disse mentre Aveline si stava sedendo.  
<> Gli domandò divertita.  
Connor estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un grazioso braccialetto bianco, fatto di fili di cotone intrecciati a mano, con dei decori a forma di rombo posti al centro. I contorni dei rombi erano azzurri, mentre le decorazioni circostanti erano nere e verde acqua. Da un lato c’era appesa una piccola penna tramite un filo, decorato con perline rosse.  
Aveline rimase senza parole e lo guardò sorridendo. <> Le disse dolcemente. Lei gli avvicinò il braccio e lui le legò il braccialetto attorno al polso, poi le baciò la mano con galanteria. Aveline si guardò il braccialetto alzando mettendosi la mano davanti al viso: <>  
<>  
Aveline si alzò e gli fece cenno di farle spazio; Connor la guardò con aria interrogativa e si spostò dal tavolo, tenendo la sedia con le mani. Lei si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli appoggiò le mani sul petto. Connor si tirò più su per rendere la posizione più comoda ad entrambi, poi la guardò intensamente per qualche secondo, tenendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. Era la prima volta che si trovavano ad avere un contatto così intimo. Il cuore di Aveline batteva come un tamburo; spostò le mani dal petto e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. Poi bisbigliò con voce sensual e sguardo languido: <> Iniziarono a baciarsi con passione.  
In quella posizione, inevitabilmente sentivano aumentare il desiderio l’uno dell’altra: le loro lingue si accarezzavano sempre più freneticamente nelle loro bocche; lui le accarezzava la schiena con entrambe le mani, provocandole brividi di piacere. Senza rendersene nemmeno conto, Aveline iniziò a muovere lentamente il bacino avanti e indietro: sentì che Connor si stava eccitando quanto lei. Lui smise di baciarla e iniziò a darle baci sul collo facendola ansimare per il piacere. Aveline sentiva la testa leggera e la mente libera da qualsiasi pensiero.  
<> Le sussurrò nell’orecchio, facendola impazzire. Si guardarono per qualche secondo, spostando più volte lo sguardo dagli occhi alle labbra l’uno dell’altra. Aveline gli accarezzò le labbra con la punta dell’indice senza smettere di fissargli la bocca. Ad un certo punto si avvicinò al suo orecchio e dolcemente gli leccò il lobo, partendo dal basso e risalendo lentamente. Connor gemette di piacere e le strinse i fianchi mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Aveline sorrise e scese dalla posizione in cui era mettendosi in piedi davanti a lui: lo prese per mano e lo invitò ad alzarsi dalla sedia. Lo baciò accarezzandogli i capelli e il collo. Lui sorrise con malizia e la strinse sé.   
<> Sussurrò lei dolcemente. Aveva il cuore a mille, ma non desiderava altro. Ormai era persa per lui: avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi completamente al desiderio e sentirsi finalmente al settimo cielo. Si avviò verso il corridoio invitandolo a seguirla. Lui la fissò sorridendo per qualche istante e poi la seguì. Andarono al piano superiore verso la camera in cui dormiva Aveline. Lei aprì la porta e lo invitò ad entrare.


	14. Capitolo 14

Quando furono entrambi nella stanza, Aveline chiuse la porta a chiave, poi prese Connor per mano e lo fece sedere sul letto. Si mise davanti a lui ed iniziò a spogliarsi, senza smettere di guardarlo intensamente negli occhi. Lui la osservava con sguardo pieno di desiderio e con un sorriso malizioso; seguiva ogni gesto che faceva nel togliersi i vestiti. Aveline iniziò a sbottonarsi lentamente la camicetta, e la fece cadere a terra mettendo in mostra i suoi seni. I suoi capezzoli erano già turgidi per via del freddo e dell’eccitazione. Fece scivolare giù lungo i fianchi anche i pantaloni, rimanendo completamente nuda. Non provava alcuna vergogna, solo un desiderio irrefrenabile di essere posseduta e di sentirlo dentro di lei.

Si avvicinò, pgli prese la mano, e si appoggiò la punta dell’indice sulle labbra, baciandolo dolcemente. Poi lo spostò lentamente dalla bocca al collo, percorrendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle, quindi lo posò in mezzo ai seni. Connor le accarezzo dolcemente il capezzolo con la punta delle dita, poi prese delicatamente con tutta la mano l’intero seno. Aveline sentì un brivido di piacere che involontariamente le fece inarcare la schiena. Vista la sua reazione, Connor le si avvicinò allargando le gambe, e iniziò a baciarle il petto: prima la clavicola, poi scese lentamente sul seno sinistro. Aveline iniziò ad ansimare chiudendo gli occhi e inarcando di nuovo la schiena. Connor le baciò dolcemente il capezzolo: lo prese delicatamente tra le labbra, lo leccò, lo mordicchiò. Quindi si spostò e fece la stessa cosa anche con il destro. Senza neanche rendersene conto, Aveline stava gemendo di piacere. Lui la teneva per i fianchi, e quando la sentì gemere strinse la presa per farle sentire quanto lo eccitava.

Ad un certo punto si alzò e la baciò tenendola stretta a se’: le sue mani correvano lungo la sua schiena, lungo i fianchi, i capelli, mentre la baciava con passione. Aveline si sdraiò sul letto e Connor iniziò a spogliarsi: si tolse la maglia mostrandole il suo fisico scolpito. Aveline si appoggiò sui gomiti e si morse il labbro inferiore, ammirando da sdraiata la perfezione del suo corpo. Quindi si aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò, restando completamente nudo; salì sul letto, le aprì le gambe e si stese su di lei; le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia e le labbra, tenendosi sul gomito sinistro. Poi scese lentamente, e con la punta delle dita le accarezzò il collo, il petto, il seno, l’addome, il pube… poi delicatamente sfiorò il suo sesso, facendola ansimare. Continuò per un po’ così, prima delicatamente, poi aumentando leggermente la pressione e la velocità: Aveline gli stringeva le braccia per il piacere, ansimando e gemendo vicino al suo orecchio. Pochi istanti dopo Connor si fermò e la guardò intensamente sorridendole; lei ricambiò con sguardo d’intesa. Spostò le mani e la abbracciò, tenendo una mano sotto alla sua testa e l’altra sotto alla schiena; la strinse dolcemente a se’ e Aveline fece altrettanto tenendo le mani sulle sue spalle. Si baciarono intensamente e appassionatamente: rimasero l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra per qualche istante, godendosi il momento, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni. Poi lentamente spostò la mano sinistra sul fianco di lei, percorrendo le sue morbide curve; ricominciò a baciarla mentre con delicatezza iniziò ad entrare dentro di lei: piano piano Aveline lo accolse tutto dentro di se’ stringedolo forte e sospirando di piacere. Le sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito. Connor le fece stendere le braccia fin sopra la testa sul cuscino, appoggiando le mani sulle sue; quindi la baciò dolcemente sulla guancia e iniziò a muoversi lentamente con il bacino avanti e indietro. Ad ogni movimento che faceva, Aveline gemeva e ansimava: non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Non era la prima volta che faceva sesso, ma non si era mai sentita così desiderata. E neanche lei aveva mai desiderato così tanto di essere presa: Connor era così dolce e romantico, ma allo stesso tempo deciso e autorevole, che le sembrò di aver trovato ciò che aveva sempre voluto da un uomo.

I movimenti si fecero più veloci e profondi: si ritrovarono a gemere ed ansimare contemporaneamente, a condividere uno dei momenti più belli della loro vita. Connor spostò le mani da quelle di Aveline e si appoggiò per tirare su il busto per poterla guardare negli occhi; Aveline strinse le gambe attorno al suo bacino e lo abbracciò ancora: Connor si fermò e rimase a guardarla sorridendo per qualche istante. Le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia e le sussurrò: <<Ti amo, Aveline>>

Aveline lo baciò intensamente, tenendogli il volto tra le mani. <<Anche io ti amo>>

Connor sorrise felice e la abbracciò: riusciva a sentire tutto l’amore che voleva darle. Nonostante si conoscessero da poco era come se fossero sempre stati insieme. Erano già legati da un sentimento molto forte che nasceva dal profondo, qualcosa di irrazionale e inspiegabile.

Si girarono invertendosi di posizione, senza smettere di abbracciarsi: Connor appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Aveline; lei gli spostò le mani dai fianchi al seno e gli sussurrò piena di desiderio <<Prendimi, sono tua>>. Si appoggiò con le mani sul suo petto, e iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro. Connor chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò completamente al piacere che provava nel sentirla muovere su di lui. La prese per i fianchi e strinse gemendo di piacere. Aveline inarcò la schiena e ansimò rumorosamente: il piacere la invadeva completamente, ed era una sensazione fantastica. Connor si tirò su e si mise seduto stringendola a se’: iniziò a baciarle il collo e il petto, tenendole una mano tra le tracce e una sul sedere. Accompagnò il movimento del bacino di lei con la mano; poi la prese e la fece sdraiare di nuovo sulla schiena e continuò a possederla in quella posizione. 

Fecero l’amore per almeno un’altra mezz’ora, stringendosi, baciandosi, abbracciandosi… amandosi. Ad un certo punto Connor la prese per i fianchi e iniziò a penetrarla più a fondo e più rapidamente. Aveline dovette coprirsi la bocca per non urlare di piacere. Dopo pochi colpi di reni finalmente esplose di piacere dentro di lei: si strinsero forte a vicenda, e rimasero per diversi secondi uno sopra l’altra ad ansimare per l’amplesso. Connor le accarezzò i capelli e la baciò teneramente, quindi si sdraiò accanto a lei per riprendere fiato. Aveline gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto per farsi coccolare. Lui le sfiorò il braccio e la schiena, quindi la baciò sulla fronte.

<<Aveline è stato fantastico>> Le disse dolcemente ad un certo punto. Lei sorrise e gli accarezzò il petto. <<Anche per me è stato stupendo. Grazie>>. Connor di riflesso la abbracciò stringendola a se, poi si mise su un fianco per guardarla negli occhi.

<<Tu mi fai sentire bene. Davvero. Come nessuno ha mai fatto nella mia vita. Con te sento di poter essere finalmente felice. Tu hai portato la luce nella mia esistenza buia: sono io che devo ringraziarti, Aveline>>. Si baciarono teneramente e Aveline trattenne a stento le lacrime.

<<Resta con me… >> Le bisbigiò <<Non lasciarmi>>. Aveline gli accarezzò il volto e lo baciò: <<Ti amo… >>. Connor la abbracciò forte e la baciò dolcemente. <<Vorrei che questa notte durasse per sempre>> disse lei ad un certo punto. Lui la guardò intensamente e poi le rispose: <<La porterò per sempre nel mio cuore>>. Aveline si mise su un fianco dandogli le spalle, e gli si avvicinò di schiena, facendosi abbracciare da dietro. Lui le baciò il collo: <<Sei fredda. Infiliamoci sotto le coperte>>. Quindi si alzarono e si misero sotto alle coperte calde; rimasero nudi e abbracciati per diversi minuti, in silenzio, rannicchiati in posizione fetale. 

<<Connor?>>

<<Si?>>

<<No, niente. Volevo sentire se eri ancora sveglio...>>

<<Si, sono sveglio. Ascoltavo il tuo cuore e il tuo respiro>>

Aveline sorrise e pensò quanto fosse bello avere al suo fianco un uomo come lui. Ormai era innamorata persa: non sapeva cosa fare del suo futuro, ma sapeva con certezza che lui avrebbe dovuto farne parte. Piano piano, in mezzo a questi pensieri, si addormentò tra le sue braccia.

Il mattino seguente si svegliò con la luce del sole che irrompeva lieve dalla finestra. Si voltò sperando di trovarlo accanto a lei, ma era sola. Era stato tutto così perfetto che per qualche secondo ebbe il timore di essersi sognata tutto. Poi però realizzò di essere ancora nuda dalla sera prima. Si alzò e andò a mettersi la camicia da notte e la vestaglia, quindi uscì per andare a farsi un bagno prima di colazione.


	15. Capitolo 15

Nell’arco della giornata Aveline decise di uscire e andare ad allenarsi all’aria aperta, provando a vedere se riusciva ancora ad arrampicarsi come prima. Dopo colazione quindi uscì e si diresse verso il bosco. Fece attenzione a non allontanarsi troppo dalla tenuta per evitare di perdersi, visto che non conosceva la zona. Iniziò a correre e si arrampicò velocemente sul primo albero che le capitò vicino: ma ad un certo punto nel tirarsi su sentì i muscoli del braccio destro irrigidirsi, come se fossero in preda ad un crampo. Non riuscì a mantenere la presa, e visto che non si aspettava una reazione simile, perse l’equilibrio e cadde da un’altezza di circa tre metri. Con la schiena indolenzita per la caduta si mise a sedere e si massaggiò il braccio. In quel momento si rese conto che per il trauma subito, probabilmente non sarebbe più stata la stessa. I suoi muscoli dovevano essersi lacerati in profondità e quindi anche se erano guariti il tessuto adesso era meno elastico.

Aveline si sedette su un masso lì vicino e pensò che da quel momento in poi le cose sarebbero state difficili per lei: non poter contare sul braccio destro la rendeva più lenta e vulnerabile. Probabilmente quella di salvare Patience sarebbe stata l’ultima missione della sua vita. Casualmente il suo sguardo finì sul braccialetto che le aveva regalato Connor. Sorrise ripensando alla sera prima e a quanto si sentisse bene. Aveva voglia di passare altro tempo con lui, di sapere tutto di lui. Ma come poteva avvenire ciò se doveva partire tra due giorni?

Tornò triste a casa per ciò che le era accaduto e pensando al fatto che avrebbero dovuto inevitabilmente separarsi. A pranzo si scambiarono qualche occhiata complice, ma cercarono di comportarsi come sempre per non destare sospetti. Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, Connor annunciò che avrebbe portato anche Patience in missione a New Orleans. Aveline si chiese se non fosse un po’ rischioso, ma poi si fidò della sua capacità di giudizio. Infondo l’esperienza è l’insegnante migliore di tutti. Patience era felice di mettersi in viaggio e di entrare in azione. Non vedeva l’ora di mettersi alla prova e dimostrare ciò di cui era capace.

La giornata trascorse come tutte le altre, e rapidamente arrivò sera. Come di consueto andarono tutti a sistemarsi prima di cena. A tavola Patience non la finiva più di parlare: quella sera era particolarmente euforica per i risultati che era riuscita ad ottenere dopo dieci giorni di duro allenamento. Aveline non prestò più di tanta attenzione a ciò che diceva. Anche se era felice per lei, aveva la testa da tutt’altra parte. Ad un certo punto Patience richiamò la sua attenzione: <<Carino quel braccialetto, Aveline. Dove lo hai preso?>>

Aveline lo coprì immediatamente e mise le mani sotto al tavolo: si era dimenticata di toglierlo prima di andare a tavola, e la cosa non era certo sfuggita a Patience.

<<I-io… ecco... >> La situazione si fece imbarazzante e Aveline non sapeva cosa rispondere. Patience la fissava con aria interrogativa. <<L’ho trovato per terra quando sono uscita oggi ad allenarmi… >>

<<Oh… che fortuna. Anche se è un po’ strano…  un braccialetto simile ricorda molto quello dei nativi…>>

Connor si alzò da tavola: <<Signore, direi che è giunto il momento di andare a riposare. Come sempre, domattina ti voglio in piedi all’alba, pronta per l’ultima sessione di allenamento prima del viaggio. Se non mi farai aspettare troppo ti concederò il pomeriggio libero>> Disse rivolgendosi a Patience. <<Agli ordini! Volo!>> Esclamò Patience alzandosi e incamminandosi verso il piano superiore. Anche Connor e Aveline si congedarono nelle proprie stanze.

Aveline si mise a riordinare la stanza prima di andare a dormire. Ad un certo punto sentì bussare alla porta: <<Avanti!>>. Patience entrò e richiuse velocemente.

<<Patience, che succede? Ti serve qualcosa?>>

<<Aveline anche se non ci conosciamo da una vita, ti conosco bene abbastanza per sapere che non sai mentire>>

<<Ma di che parli?>>

<<Del braccialetto. Non sono stupida: so che stai nascondendo qualcosa e non vuoi dirmelo>>

<<Non so proprio di che parli…>>

<<Andiamo Aveline! Anche un’idiota si accorgerebbe che tra voi c’è qualcosa! Io mi faccio gli affari miei, ma speravo che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, mi saresti venuta a parlare!>>

<<Patience, non è come credi… cioè non del tutto…>>

<<E già la versione cambia…>>

<<Ascolta... non te ne ho parlato perché non ne vado fiera… e poi perché non riguarda solo me. Dubito che lui sarebbe contento che tu la sapessi, perciò abbassa la voce e non ti azzardare mai a farne parola>>

<<Sono tutt’orecchi>> Rispose Patience sedendosi sul letto.

<<Beh non c’è molto da raccontare. È successo tutto talmente in fretta, che quasi non me ne sono neanche accorta… Una sera di qualche giorno fa ci siamo baciati. Io mi ero resa conto di piacergli, ma volevo troncare la cosa sul nascere>> Aveline si sedette vicino a Patience, poi continuò: <<So di aver sbagliato, ma al cuore non si comanda… >>

Patience sgranò gli occhi: <<Ti sei innamorata di lui?!>>

<<Credo proprio di si… >>

<<E che mi dici del tuo fidanzato? A lui cosa racconterai?>>

<<Io… Proprio non lo so>> Aveline si rattristò molto e si mise a fissare il pavimento.

<<Devi fare una scelta. E inevitabilmente uno dei due ne soffrirà>>

Patience le mise una mano sulla spalla, e le disse <<Connor sa dell’altro?>>

<<No. E non deve saperlo. Non voglio essere un’ulteriore causa di sofferenza per lui>>

<<Che situazione complicata… >>

<<Già. Non so davvero come comportarmi>>

<<Anche se a me la soluzione pare molto semplice Aveline…>>

<<Sarebbe?>>

<<Non sposarti. Resta con lui. Mi sembra che ti preoccupi molto più della sua infelicità che non di quella del tuo fidanzato. O mi sbaglio?>>

<<Non è così semplice. A New Orleans sono legata all’attività di mio padre. Il matrimonio con Gérald assicurerebbe una continuità alla...>>

<<Ma non ti accorgi che neanche tu credi a quello che stai dicendo?>>

Aveline la guardò con aria stupita: Patience non era così superficiale come sembrava, e pareva capirla alla perfezione. Che stesse parlando per esperienza personale?

<<Che vuoi dire?>>

<<Sappiamo benissimo entrambe che non sei il tipo di donna da vivere una vita di bugie>>

<<A volte dobbiamo fare scelte difficili, Patience. Che non sempre ci portano dove avremmo voluto>> Patience si alzò dal letto <<E tu saresti davvero disposta a rinunciare all’uomo che ami per sposarne uno solo per convenienza “politica”?>>

Aveline la guardava sempre più confusa: <<Io… >>

<<Aveline, tu hai combattuto tutta la vita per la libertà delle persone. Hai liberato anche me! E non sai se vivere o no una vita prigioniera delle menzogne?>>

Aveline tornò a fissare il pavimento: aveva ragione. Per quanto difficile, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Gérald e dirgli la verità.

Patience si avviò verso la porta, poi si voltò tenendo la mano sulla maniglia e le disse: <<L’ho sempre pensato che sareste stati una bella coppia. Se vuoi saperlo, ora che conosco entrambi, posso dire che avevi torto>>

<<Su cosa?>>

<<Non siete poi così diversi>>

Entrambe sorrisero. <<Grazie Patience. Avrei dovuto parlartene prima>>

<<Non fa niente. È normale voler tenere certe cose per se’. Ma adesso se avrai un problema, sai che io per te ci sarò. Buona notte>>

<<Notte>>

Patience uscì dalla stanza e Aveline rimase per qualche secondo a fissare il pavimento, poi uscì dalla stanza e scese per andare a trovarsi con Connor.


	16. Capitolo 16

Aveline entrò in sala, ma questa volta Connor non era ancora arrivato. Si sedette al suo posto a tavola e si mise ad aspettarlo. Mentre attendeva che arrivasse, ripensò alle parole di Patience e a quanto si fosse rivelata saggia, nonostante la giovane età. Si rese conto che da quando era entrata a far parte della sua vita, tutto era cambiato. Evidentemente era destino che andasse così, che quel giorno Connor decidesse di scrivere proprio a lei per farsi aiutare. Ed era destino che quell’orso la attaccasse per farla restare più a lungo alla tenuta: durante la sua permanenza infatti aveva avuto modo di capire davvero cosa volesse, ma soprattutto chi volesse.

In quel momento Connor entrò nella stanza e la salutò: <<Ciao>>.

<<Ciao Connor>> Ricambiò Aveline. <<È da molto che aspetti?>> Le chiese mentre si chinava per darle un bacio sulla fronte. <<No, tranquillo>>

<<Tutto bene?>> Le domandò.

<<Si si. Non vedevo l’ora che arrivassi… mi sei mancato>>. Connor le prese la mano e la baciò con galanteria. <<Anche tu mi sei mancata. Ci tenevo a dirti che ieri sera è stato uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita. Non mi sono mai sentito così bene, Aveline. Mi dispiace di averti lasciata sola senza dirti nulla. Dormivi così profondamente che non ho voluto svegliarti>>

Aveline gli accarezzò il volto e lui appoggiò la mano sulla sua e la guardò dolcemente. <<Cosa mi stai facendo?>> Le domandò con un mezzo sorriso. <<Quello che tu stai facendo a me suppongo>> Rispose lei sorridendo.

<<Per quanto mi rattristi, dobbiamo parlare di noi, di cosa faremo dopo che ti avrò riaccompagnata a New Orleans>>

Aveline si incupì al pensiero di dover affrontare quell’argomento: <<Si, è vero… >>

<<Io non voglio perderti. Adesso che ti ho trovata non voglio più lasciarti...>>

Le disse tenendole la mano. <<Neanche io voglio perderti, Connor. Ma devo tornare a casa. Lì ho delle responsabilità che ho lasciato tutte in mano a Gérald>>

<<Sarebbe il tuo informatore, giusto?>>

<<Si… Anche se è molto più di questo. Voglio dire… Lui era il responsabile della contabilità e del magazzino nell’azienda di mio padre. Quindi ha un ruolo fondamentale per la mia attività>>

<<Capisco… allora come possiamo fare?>>

Aveline rimase qualche istante a pensare fissando il tavolo. Poi gli disse:

<<Non preoccuparti, troveremo una soluzione. C’è ancora tempo prima di arrivare a New Orleans>>

<<Va bene, ci penseremo>>

Trascorsero il resto della serata parlando e decisero che il pomeriggio seguente sarebbero andati insieme a fare un giro nel villaggio vicino alla tenuta, approfittando del momento libero di Connor e Patience. Dopo essersi dati la buonanotte quindi si congedarono ognuno nella propria stanza.

Al mattino, dopo colazione, Aveline tornò fuori ad allenarsi, per non restare altro tempo chiusa in casa nonostante l’aria fosse sempre più fredda. Fece una corsetta per riscaldarsi, e decise di andare un po’ più lontano dell’ultima volta, e di raggiungere la cima di una rupe che aveva avvistato in lontananza.

Iniziò la scalata, rendendosi conto di essere più lenta del normale, un po’ per la perdita di tono muscolare dovuta alla scarsa attività degli ultimi tempi, un po’ per la rigidità e il dolore che sentiva nel braccio destro. Arrivata all’incirca a metà della parete temette di non riuscire ad arrivare in cima, ma non aveva altra scelta: era troppo in alto per scendere senza rischiare di cadere, ma anche molto distante dal suo obbiettivo. Si pentì di aver tentato un’impresa del genere, ma cercò di fare violenza su se stessa e di spingere forte per arrivare il più velocemente possibile in cima. Se fosse caduta da quell’altezza avrebbe potuto morire, o ferirsi gravemente e irrimediabilmente. All’improvviso il braccio destro cedette come l’ultima volta facendola scivolare: prontamente si aggrappò ad una sporgenza, rimanendo appesa con il sinistro: le dita le sanguinavano per la pressione che stava esercitando sulla mano per reggersi. Con uno sforzo immane riuscì a riprendere la scalata, cercando di concentrare le forze sul braccio sinistro.

Dopo diversi minuti raggiunse la cima: si accasciò a terra con il fiatone e le punte delle dita di entrambe le mani sanguinanti. Dopo qualche istante si mise a sedere e iniziò a riprendere fiato. Pensò di aver avuto una pessima idea e che era una fortuna che non fosse caduta. Osservò le dita sporche di terra e sangue e scosse la testa: sarebbe mai riuscita a tornare quella di prima? Era solo questione di tornare in forma?

Accanto a lei si trovava il tronco di un albero caduto che sporgeva di diversi metri sul vuoto. In fondo al tronco notò un nido e un’aquila pronta a spiccare il volo: si alzò e salì sul tronco acquattandosi e procedendo con cautela verso la fine. L’aquila volò via non appena Aveline raggiunse il termine dell’albero. Si soffermò ad osservare il paesaggio circostante e dopo qualche istante saltò, atterrando in un cumulo di foglie secche non troppo distante dal punto in cui aveva iniziato la sua scalata. Balzò fuori e scosse le foglie e i rametti dai suoi vestiti e dalle trecce. Si toccò i bracciali e controllò le cinture e le fondine per assicurarsi che tutto fosse al suo posto. Visto quello che le era successo decise di tornare a casa e di farsi un bagno. 

Dopo pranzo Aveline e Connor si recarono nel villaggio della tenuta insieme: Patience come promesso da Connor aveva il pomeriggio libero, così loro ne approfittarono per trascorrere del tempo insieme fuori dalle quattro mura di casa. Giunti all’inizio del villaggio incontrarono alcuni abitanti che Connor sembrava conoscere molto bene. Li salutò amichevolmente e si mise a parlare con loro del più e del meno: erano tre uomini barbuti e con le braccia irsute, ma muscolose; da quello che riuscì a capire Aveline si trattava di due taglialegna di nome Terry e Godfrey, e di un falegname di nome Lance.

<<Allora? Come state?>> Domandò cordialmente Connor ai tre.

<<Tutto bene grazie>> Rispose Lance.

<<Gli affari vanno a gonfie vele da un po’ di tempo>> Continuò Terry <<Da quando il villaggio si è ingrandito c’è molto lavoro>>

<<Mi fa davvero molto piacere>> Rispose Connor compiaciuto.

Aveline li ascoltava parlare dei loro affari e delle loro faccende private come dei vecchi amici seduti al tavolino di una locanda.

<<Ma chi è questa graziosa signorina che è qui con te?>> Chiese Terry sorridendo ad Aveline.

<<Oh, giusto non ve l’ho ancora presentata: lei è Aveline, una mia cara amica, ospite alla tenuta>> Rispose Connor indicandola con la mano

<<Tanto piacere>> Rispose gentilmente Aveline, stringendo la mano a tutti. Si sentì subito come a casa; era come se conoscesse tutti da sempre e infatti iniziò a parlare di se’ e della sua esperienza alla tenuta. 

Dopo un po’ si salutarono e lei e Connor proseguirono attraversando il villaggio lungo il sentiero: ogni tanto qualcuno si fermava e lo salutava calorosamente, chiedendo poco dopo informazioni su chi fosse Aveline. Così ebbe l’occasione di presentarsi e di conoscere diverse persone. La sarta addirittura le disse che stava indossando uno dei suoi abiti più belli: benché non amasse vestire con abiti succinti, gonne e merletti, ormai era affezionata a quel vestito blu dai decori bianchi floreali.

Giunsero fuori dal villaggio  e proseguirono lungo il sentiero. <<Dove mi stai portando?>>

Chiese curiosa Aveline. <<È una sorpresa>> Le rispose sorridendo e prendendola per mano. Fecero una salita piuttosto ripida in mezzo a due pareti rocciose e arrivati in cima girarono a destra. Proseguirono fuori dal sentiero per diversi metri e superarono un gruppo di alberi, trovandosi in uno spiazzo in cima ad un burrone, che si affacciava sulla valle. 

<<Eccoci>> Disse Connor. Aveline rimase a bocca aperta: aveva già avuto occasione di osservare la valle dall’alto, ma mai da quell’altezza o da quella distanza. La vista era mozzafiato, grazie anche ai colori del cielo che tendevano a giallo e arancione, dipingendo anche le nuvole all’orizzonte. 

<<Wow! Connor, è magnifico!>> Esclamò facendo qualche passo avanti.

Connor si avvicinò e la prese da dietro, appoggiandole le mani sul ventre e baciandola dolcemente sul collo. <<Sono contento che ti piaccia. Se lo vorrai questa sarà la nostra casa>> Disse stringendola a se’. Aveline sorrise e mise le mani sulle sue, rimanendo in silenzio per godersi il momento.


	17. Capitolo 17

Tornarono mano nella mano alla tenuta per andare a cena.

Dopo mangiato, diversamente dal solito, Aveline, Connor e Patience si trattennero a tavola a parlare del più e del meno. Visto che la mattina successiva avrebbero dovuto alzarsi presto e prepararsi per partire, decisero di andare a dormire un po’ prima rispetto alle altre sere.

Il mattino seguente, dopo colazione, andarono a prepararsi nelle proprie stanze; Aveine indossò i suoi abiti da Assassina e lasciò sul letto quelli che le aveva fatto trovare Maria il primo giorno che era arrivata alla tenuta. Scese le scale e vide Connor alla porta con un sacco in mano: indossava una elegantissima giacca blu scuro con rifiniture bianche, lunga fino alle caviglie; portava un cappello dello stesso colore della giacca, ma rifinito da cuciture ocra lungo tutto il bordo; sotto la giacca si intravedeva una semplice camicia grigio-bluastra rifinita da bottoni argento e cuciture bianche. Era semplicemente bellissimo. Connor si voltò e la vide in cima alle scale: <<Buongiorno>> la salutò sorridendole. Aveline scese immediatamente e gli andò incontro. Lo abbracciò e lo baciò teneramente. <<Questo abito è fantastico, Connor. Stai benissimo>>

<<Grazie. Il mio incarico richiede una certa formalità>> Disse accarezzandole il braccio. <<Dormito bene?>> Le chiese

<<Si, grazie. Sono pronta per partire>>

<<Bene. Aspettiamo che Patience si decida a scendere e ci dirigiamo verso il molo>>

Dopo qualche minuto finalmente Patience scese, così uscirono e si diressero verso la nave.

Quando arrivarono al molo Aveline vide che c’era un gran fermento; la nave non era tra le più grandi che avesse visto, ma rimase sorpresa della grande quantità di cannoni di cui era equipaggiata: ne aveva due file per ogni fiancata, cosa che non aveva notato la prima volta che l’aveva vista, poiché le aperture erano chiuse. Questo evidenziava quale fosse lo scopo di quella nave.

Mentre camminavano lungo il molo, gli venne incontro Faulkner salutandoli: <<Buongiorno, Capitano. E a voi mie signore>>

<<Buongiorno>> risposero tutti e tre.

Poi si avvicinò a Connor e bisbigliò: <<Siete proprio sicuro che sia necessario imbarcare due donne? Sapete quanto porti male avere una donna a bordo, figuriamoci due!>>

<<Si, non c’è modo di fare diversamente>>

<<Ok, come volete. Avete già pensato a dove sistemarle?>>

<<Sì, ho già dato disposizione di riorganizzare i miei alloggi per entrambe così da non creare problemi tra loro e gli uomini>>

<<Ok, allora siamo apposto>>

Salirono sulla nave e quando furono sul ponte Aveline si rese conto che l’imbarcazione era ben tenuta: il ponte era pulito ed alcune assi di legno che lo formavano erano più nuove di altre, segno che era stata spesso soggetta a riparazioni, molto probabilmente a seguito delle battaglie che aveva affrontato.

Mentre Aveline era ferma ad osservare la nave udì Connor impartire alcuni ordini all’equipaggio: vennero, quindi liberati gli ormeggi, rimossa la pedana che permetteva di salire e scendere dalla nave, ritirata l’ancora e spiegate parte delle vele.

Connor era al timone e accanto a lui c’era Faulkner: li vide parlare per qualche secondo e poi si scambiarono di posto. Lasciato il timone Connor andò da Aveline e le disse <<Hai già dato un’occhiata alla nave?>>

<<Si, è stupenda. Devi aver affrontato diverse battaglie con questa a giudicare dall’armamentario di cui dispone>>

<<Beh si, molte, e alcune sono state veramente difficili, lo si vede dalla quantità di riparazioni che sono state necessarie, nonostante tutti i rinforzi strutturali che abbiamo apportato>>

<<Questi uomini devono aver gran fiducia in te per averti seguito in tutti questi scontri>>

<<Essere il Capitano comporta che tutti quanti si fidino di te, e credimi non è facile specialmente quando si è sotto attacco>>

<<Sei veramente da prendere come esempio>>

<<Ti ringrazio>> Poi continuò dicendo: <<Vieni ti faccio vedere quale sarà la tua stanza per questi giorni>>. Detto questo si diressero verso poppa ed entrarono in una stanza che si trovava sotto il ponte del timone, la cui porta dava sul ponte principale. La stanza era piuttosto essenziale, abbastanza grande da farci entrare un tavolo piuttosto grande ed alcune sedie. La luce che filtrava dalle finestre di sinistra riusciva ad illuminare adeguatamente, sotto di esse c’era un lungo mobile su cui erano appoggiati alcuni strumenti nautici, alcune carte e una mappa. Lungo le pareti c’erano alcune lampade che consentivano l’illuminazione notturna.

Connor la guidò dall’altra parte della stanza, dove c’erano due porte e aprì quella di sinistra. Entrata Aveline vide che si trattava di una camera da letto molto semplice come lo era la sala antistante, però molto illuminata, poiché aveva una finestra sulla sinistra e tre sul fondo. C’era un letto a due piazze posto con la testata sulla parete di destra, una cassettiera sulla parete accanto alla porta, ed una scrivania sulla parete di fondo, sotto la finestra centrale.

<<Ho fatto apportare alcuni cambiamenti ai miei alloggi per farvi stare tranquille e lontane dal resto dell’equipaggio. Questo, per esempio, era lo studio del Capitano: l’ho fatto riadattare e ho fatto creare un’altra stanza un po’ più piccola di questa, per Patience, sulla destra dalla sala che abbiamo attraversato. Mentre la mia stanza è qui accanto>>

<<Ti ringrazio molto>> Rispose Aveline sorridendo

<<Di niente.Tu mettiti pure comoda, io vado a parlare con Faulkner per la rotta da seguire>>

Quindi uscì chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Aveline rimase in stanza per qualche minuto prima di uscire per continuare a esplorare la nave.

Stette in giro in compagnia di Patience fino a che Connor non andò a chiamarle per la cena. Quando le chiamò erano sulla poppa della nave ad osservare il sole tramontare nel mare.

<<Ok, arriviamo!>> risposero in coro.

Durante la cena parlarono della giornata e del primo giorno di viaggio, ma soprattutto di quanto fosse bella l’Aquila. Finito di cenare rientrarono ognuno nella propria stanza; prima di ritirarsi però Connor fermò Aveline invitandola ad incontrarsi nella sua stanza per stare un pò insieme.

Più tardi Aveline si cambiò e indossò vestaglia e camicia da notte, e andò a trovarlo come avevano deciso dopo cena. Bussò e dopo pochi istanti lui le aprì: <<Eccoti. Non vedevo l’ora di restare un po’ di tempo da solo con te>> Disse facendola entrare e richiudendo a chiave.

<<Anche io>> Rispose lei abbracciandolo. <<Vieni, accomodati>>. Indossava una camicia bianca, piuttosto avvitata e dei pantaloni semplici, color grigio scuro. La stanza in cui entrò era molto simile alla sua, con il letto al centro, le finestre sul fondo e sulla destra. Sotto alle finestre poste sul fondo si trovava una scrivania, su cui erano appoggiati vari fogli e carte nautiche, penna e calamaio. A sinistra invece si trovava un canterale con accanto un mobiletto in cui Connor aveva riposto le sue armi.

Aveline si avvicinò alla scrivania e dette un’occhiata veloce alle carte; Connor si avvicinò e si sedette sulla sedia. <<Accomodati pure. Il letto è sicuramente più comodo di questa vecchia sedia>> Disse facendole cenno di sedersi sul letto. <<Grazie, va bene anche così>> Rispose lei appoggiandosi alla scrivania. Connor si girò con la sedia verso di lei: <<Ok, come vuoi>>

<<Com’è andato questo primo giorno di viaggio?>>

<<Stancante come sempre. Ci sono tante cose da gestire e a cui star dietro. Anche se un po’ mi mancava stare per mare. A te invece com’è andato?>>

<<Molto bene. Questa nave è meravigliosa. E poi adoro il mare>>

<<Mi fa tanto piacere>>

A quel punto si alzò dalla sedia, le si avvicinò e iniziò a baciarla con passione, tenendo una mano dietro la testa e una dietro la schiena. Aveline ricambiò il bacio e lo abbracciò a sua volta. <<Ti ho già detto che mi sei mancata?>> Sussurrò lui accarezzandole il labbro inferiore con la punta del pollice. <<Oggi siamo stati più insieme del solito però>> Rispose maliziosa. Connor si chinò e le accarezzò la caviglia con le punte delle dita, risalendo lentamente lungo la gamba. Arrivato sopra al ginocchio si alzò senza smettere di sfiorarle la gamba: spostò le dita nell’interno coscia facendola sussultare di piacere. Contemporaneamente la baciò sul collo e poi le disse con voce languida: <<Non ho detto come...>>. Iniziò ad accarezzarla dolcemente mentre le baciava il collo e l’orecchio. Aveline iniziò ad ansimare e lo strinse a se’. Dopo qualche istante spostò con un gesto tutte le cose che erano sulla scrivania, la prese da sotto le natiche e la tirò su: la teneva con una mano sotto al sedere e con l’altra dietro alla schiena. La baciava con passione mentre lei le avvolgeva le gambe attorno al bacino e lo abbracciava tenendogli le braccia attorno al collo. Connor la mise seduta sulla scrivania e si aprì i pantaloni: la possedette sulla scrivania tenendola stretta a se’ con una mano dietro la schiena e l’altra sui fianchi.

Quando ebbero finito si spostarono sul letto per coccolarsi. Lui le chiese di restare a dormire lì, visto che non lo avevano mai fatto prima; Aveline accettò senza pensarci due volte. Si misero quindi sotto le coperte e si addormentarono teneramente l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra.


	18. Capitolo 18

<<Anne devo farti uscire, sono già diverse ore che sei dentro. Devi riposarti>> Disse Elena attraverso il casco.

<<Oh, ok>> Come le altre volte Anne venne abbagliata da una fortissima luce e si ritrovò nel corridoio della memoria. <<Pronta? Ti porto fuori>>

<<Pronta>>

Venne nuovamente accecata, e quando tornò al buio del casco si sentì frastornata e nauseata.

<<Oddio… non potreste rendere il distacco meno traumatico?>> Disse Anne mentre si toglieva il casco.

<<Al momento questo è il meglio che abbiamo>>Le rispose Lyanne, poi aggiunse: <<Tu hai bisogno di mangiare e di riposarti. Hai trascorso troppo tempo nell’Animus. Può diventare pericoloso. Quindi adesso vai a dormire e rientrerai domattina>>

Anne si alzò dalla poltrona dell’Animus e andò verso uno dei mobiletti per prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Mentre mangiava Richard le si avvicinò dicendo: <<Anche se al momento non hai ancora individuato il nostro obiettivo principale, sono venute fuori delle informazioni piuttosto interessanti; dacci il tempo di finire di analizzarle e domattina parleremo di ciò che hai visto>>

<<Ottimo. Visto? Ho avuto ragione a voler continuare e rivivere tutto il ricordo>> Esclamò soddisfatta Anne. 

Richard le sorrise, e Lyanne intervenne dicendo: <<Si si, hai avuto ragione ora però vai a nanna>>

Anne andò verso le scale ed entrò nel sottoscala spostando la tenda che lo copriva: era abbastanza profondo da ospitare un branda appoggiata al muro ed un semplice comodino con una piccola lampada sopra.

Si tolse le scarpe e si distese sul letto; di lì a poco la stanchezza della lunga sessione nell’Animus si fece sentire, e la fece sprofondare in un sonno ristoratore.

La mattina dopo, quando si svegliò, trovò in piedi solo Lyanne: <<Buongiorno Lyanne. Tu non ti sei riposata?>>

<<Anne, buongiorno. Ho avuto modo di dormire un po’ anche io, tranquilla >> le rispose Lyanne sorridendo.

Anne prese qualcosa da mangiare e poi disse: <<Richard mi ha detto che sono venute fuori delle interessanti informazioni>>

<<Si, ne parliamo appena si svegliano anche loro>>

Di lì a poco Richard si alzò dalla sedia su cui aveva dormito e si stiracchiò mormorando: <<Lyanne se dovremo passare altre notti qui andrò a recuperare un sacco a pelo, visto che dormire sulle sedie è scomodissimo. Buongiorno Anne>>

<<Buongiorno Richard, che mi racconti?>>

<<Fammi prendere un caffè e poi parliamo>> le rispose Richard con la bocca ancora impastata. Andò verso un altro mobiletto ed estrasse una macchina per il caffè ed alcune capsule.

Mentre Anne e Richard facevano colazione, si svegliò anche Elena, che aveva dormito sulla poltrona dell’Animus: <<Buongiorno a tutti>>. <<Buongiorno>> le risposero tutti in coro. Dopo che ebbero finito di mangiare, si sedettero al tavolo per parlare delle nuove informazioni ottenute durante la sessione della sera precedente.

Iniziò Richard dicendo: <<Dopo che sei andata a dormire ci siamo messi ad analizzare le informazioni che abbiamo acquisito dalla simulazione e devo dire che avevi ragione. Tutto quello che abbiamo visto va completamente contro ad ogni dato che precedentemente ci era prevenuto. Molto probabilmente se acquisiamo più informazioni possibili potremmo venire a conoscenza di molti altri avvenimenti>>

<<Ieri sera ero sfinita e non riuscivo molto a seguirti. Mi spieghi perchè così tanta eccitazione?>> Chiese Lyanne

<<Semplicemente perchè quello che abbiamo visto è una parte di storia che era stata completamente manomessa e occultata. Tutto quello che sappiamo sulla discendenza dei nostri antenati potrebbe essere completamente diverso da ciò che conosciamo. Il solo fatto che ci sia questa relazione tra Connor e Aveline stravolge quello che credevamo di sapere su di loro>> Intervenne Elena

<<Esatto, infatti fino ad ora noi credevamo che loro, dopo la missione di Aveline di accompagnare Patience alla tenuta, non avessero avuto più contatti>> Le fece eco Richard.

<<Le mie sensazioni si sono rivelate corrette. Ma se anche tutti ricordi prevenuti prima di questo sono stati manipolati per impedirci di conoscere relazioni tra assassini, viene spontaneo chiedersi  perché. Cosa volevano nascondere?>> Disse Anne

<<A questo punto direi che avevi ragione Anne! E ora per capirci qualcosa dobbiamo analizzare tutto quanto il ricordo>>

<<Grazie!>> Rispose Anne sorridendo, poi continuò <<Io sono pronta a rientrare>>

<<Ok! Vai a stenderti che ti faccio entrare>> Le rispose Elena.

Anne si distese sulla poltrona dell’Animus, e indossò il casco. 

Di lì a poco Elena collegò la mente di Anne al ricordo, facendola tornare a vestire i panni della sua antenata.

I giorni di viaggio si susseguirono tutti nello stesso modo. Nonostante non ci fosse molto da fare in nave, il tempo sembrò volare. Era infatti arrivato il giorno dell’attracco.

<<Ci siamo, Capitano. Tra qualche ora arriveremo a New Orleans. Il mare oggi è una tavola e si viaggia che una meraviglia>> Disse Faulkner rivolgendosi a Connor, che era al timone, con accanto Aveline. La tristezza cominciava a farsi sentire più del solito: era quasi giunto il momento di salutarsi e chissà quando avrebbero potuto vedersi ancora.

<<Siamo stati fortunati: nonostante la stagione fredda, abbiamo incontrato un clima molto favorevole alla navigazione>> Rispose Connor.

Nel primo pomeriggio giunsero a destinazione: Connor impartiva gli ordini dal timone, e l’equipaggio eseguiva ogni comando tempestivamente. Si accostarono al molo, ammainarono le vele e gettarono l’ancora. Quindi aprirono la pedana per consentire la discesa. Patience si diresse verso Aveline e senza dire una parola la abbracciò forte. Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio con piacere: <<Questo è certamente un arrivederci, Patience>> le disse quando si staccarono.<<E vorrei vedere!>> Esclamò lei sorridendo. << A presto, Aveline>>

<<Ciao Patience>>. <<Sei pronta?>> Le chiese Connor avvicinandosi. <<Si. Andiamo>> Rispose Aveline; quindi scesero e s’incamminarono per allontanarsi dalla nave. Gli uomini dell’equipaggio si sarebbero occupati di sorvegliare la nave e di andare a recuperare provviste per poter ripartire l’indomani di primo mattino. Quando furono sufficientemente lontani salirono dei grossi gradini e giunsero nella zona portuale. Connor si avvicinò ad un uomo che si occupava di far pagare l’ormeggio delle navi al molo: <<Salve. Sono il Capitano di quella nave là. Ho bisogno di restare ormeggiato fino all’alba>>

<<Ma certo, nessun problema. Sono 50 monete>>

<<Ecco a lei>> Disse porgendogli i soldi.

<<Perfetto! buona permanenza e benvenuto a New Orleans, Signore. Oh salve signorina De Grandpré! Non l’avevo proprio vista. Le mie scuse!>>

<<Buonasera Claude. Non è necessario che ti scusi>>

<<Spero abbia fatto un buon viaggio. È da molto tempo che manca!>>

<<Si. Sono quasi tre mesi in effetti>>

<<Colgo l’occasione per farle i miei più sinceri auguri di fidanzamento! Porti i miei saluti al signor Blanc>>

Il cuore di Aveline ebbe un tuffo e rimase a bocca aperta per qualche istante. Connor la guardò con aria incredula e le prese un braccio per costringerla a guardarlo: <<Cosa significa questo?!>> Chiese con aria risoluta e nervosa. Aveline d’istinto tolse immediatamente il braccio dalla sua presa e si rivolse all’uomo: <<La ringrazio. Abbiamo molta fretta. Con permesso…>>

<<Ci mancherebbe! Arrivederci, mia signora>>

Aveva la tachicardia e non sapeva come uscire da quella situazione. Iniziò a camminare per allontanarsi da lì e Connor la seguì, capendo che non voleva discuterne davanti a quell’uomo. Superarono un edificio e una volta svoltato l’angolo la prese per un braccio di nuovo: <<Allora, vuoi spiegarmi cosa significa?!>>

<<I-Io… Ecco….>> Non riuscì a fiatare di fronte a Connor così furibondo: non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato e questo la bloccò ulteriormente.

<<PARLA!>> Gridò infervorandosi e stringendole il braccio. <<Ti prego, lasciami! Mi fai male!>>. Lasciò immediatamente la presa ma non smise di fissarla con aria furente. Aveline si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e inspirò a fondo prima di iniziare a parlare: <<Non sono stata del tutto sincera con te: Gérald non è solo il mio informatore… lui… noi siamo fidanzati da due anni, e poche settimane prima che partissi mi ha chiesto di sposarlo… e io ho acconsentito>> Aveline fissava il pavimento con aria colpevole.

<<Che cosa?! Ma come hai potuto nascondermi una cosa simile?!>> Esclamò Connor stringendo i pugni per la rabbia. <<Ti sei presa gioco di me fino ad ora! Non sono stato altro che un passa tempo per te! NON È COSì?!>> Gridò appoggiando con violenza la mano vicino alla sua testa contro il muro. <<Connor ti giuro che non è così…>> Rispose lei con voce rotta e gli occhi colmi di lacrime. <<Devi credermi: io ti a…>>

<<Non provare neanche a pronunciare quelle parole!>> Tuonò lui senza farla finire e voltandosi, con tutta l’intenzione di darle le spalle.

<<Ti prego ascoltami…>> Mormorò, nel tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione.

<<Non voglio sentire una sola parola da te! Io ti ho dato tutto me stesso e anche molto di più! Perché non mi hai detto che avevi una relazione con lui?!>>

<<Perché non volevo perderti!>> Rispose lei con aria di supplica. <<Ti prego Connor! So di non averti detto tutta la verità, ma devi credermi: io non ho mai voluto usarti o tradire la tua fiducia! Quello che provo per te è vero!>> Singhiozzando fece per prendergli la mano. <<NON TOCCARMI!>> Gridò lui colmo di rabbia. <<Se la tua motivazione era quella di non perdermi, mi dispiace dirti che hai fallito!>> Disse puntandole il dito contro. Poi concluse dicendole: <<Dimenticati di avermi conosciuto>>. Detto questo si voltò e se ne andò. Aveline si accasciò a terra in lacrime: aveva appena perso l’unico uomo di cui si fosse realmente innamorata, ed era stata tutta colpa sua.


	19. Capitolo 19

Aveline rimase accucciata con il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando per diversi minuti. Pian piano riprese fiato e riuscì a smettere di piangere. Si asciugò le lacrime e si alzò rimanendo appoggiata al muro. Rimase a fissare il vuoto per diversi minuti: la assalì la consapevolezza che era finita. Adesso tutti i suoi progetti e desideri le apparivano inutili e stupidi. Nulla aveva più senso. Decise di darsi una mossa, quindi si tirò su e s’incamminò verso la zona abitata della città, lasciandosi il porto alle spalle. Attraversò le strade e i vicoli del paese e giunse finalmente alla villa dei De Grandpré. Bussò e sperò di non avere ancora gli occhi lucidi o arrossati. Dopo qualche istante la porta si aprì e Gérald la salutò buttandogli le braccia al collo: <<Aveline! Finalmente sei tornata, amore mio!>> Aveline ricambiò con un abbraccio privo di calore: <<Già. Casa, dolce casa...>>. Gérald smise di abbracciarla e la baciò prendendole il volto tra le mani. Aveline si staccò quasi immediatamente e gli abbassò le mani protestando: <<Gérald ti prego! Lasciami respirare!>>. Lui la guardò stupito e dispiaciuto: <<Aveline, ma che ti prende? È normale che abbia voglia di abbracciarti, dato che sono quasi tre mesi che non ti vedo>>.

<<Si, lo so. Scusa. È che ho avuto una giornata particolarmente faticosa, quindi sono veramente esausta>>

<<Ma certo, lo capisco>> Rispose lui facendola entrare e chiudendo la porta. <<A parte la stanchezza, come stai? Ci hai messo più del previsto a portare a termine la missione>>

<<Tutto bene, se non si calcola un orso gigante che mi ha quasi uccisa… Ti racconterò a cena con calma… adesso vado a farmi un bagno e a cambiarmi>> Concluse avviandosi verso le scale. <<Va bene, io ti aspetto in sala…>>

Arrivata nella sua stanza chiuse la porta a chiave e iniziò a spogliarsi. Indossò la vestaglia e si diresse verso il bagno. Preparò la vasca per lavarsi. Una volta riempita, rimase seduta sul wc a fissare il pavimento. Scoppiò ancora a piangere ripensando a quello che era accaduto poco tempo prima. Cercò di darsi un contegno temendo che Gérald potesse sentirla. Provò a pensare ad altro; si tolse la vestaglia ed entrò nella vasca con la speranza di riuscire a rilassarsi.

Quando fu pronta tornò in camera e indossò il suo elegante abito verde: si guardò allo specchio e pensò che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la sua vita fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Si sedette davanti alla specchiera e iniziò ad acconciarsi i capelli: rimosse tutte le treccine e sistemò i ricci come di consueto quando doveva indossare quel genere di vestiti. Rimase per un po’ a fissare la sua immagine nello specchio con malinconia, poi mise un velo di rossetto e riordinò il piano di appoggio. Scese giù in sala per incontrare Gérald: lui la stava aspettando davanti al camino con le mani dietro la schiena.

<<Eccomi>> Disse Aveline annunciandosi per attirare la sua attenzione. <<Tesoro, sei bellissima. Non mi stancherò mai di dirtelo>> Le disse avvicinandosi. Le prese la mano e la baciò con galanteria. Aveline abbozzò un sorriso e gli consentì di darle un bacetto sulla guancia: se doveva tornare alla vita di sempre tanto valeva calarsi per bene nella parte, ed accettare che lui sarebbe presto diventato suo marito.

<<Sediamoci>> Le disse facendole cenno di accomodarsi al grande tavolo posto di fianco a loro. Le scostò la sedia per farla sedere, da vero gentiluomo, poi si sedette davanti a lei. Iniziò: <<Non sai quanto mi sei mancata tesoro. Sono davvero felice che tu sia tornata sana e salva. Non posso tuttavia fare a meno di notare che c’è qualcosa che ti turba. Sai che a me puoi dire qualsiasi cosa>> Appoggiò la mano su quella di Aveline con fare rassicurante. Aveline apprezzava molto i suoi modi di fare così galanti e sinceri, ma quella sera proprio non riusciva a sentirsi a suo agio. Gli sorrise e gli rispose: <<Anche io sono contenta di essere di nuovo a casa, insieme a te. Devo confessarti che durante il mio viaggio me la sono vista brutta. Non tanto in missione quanto durante il tragitto dal Rohde Island alla tenuta di Davenport. Come ti ho accennato prima, sono stata attaccata da un orso che mi ha ferita gravemente al braccio. In quei momenti ho creduto davvero che sarei morta>>

<<E come sei riuscita a salvarti?>> Le domandò sorpreso. <<Grazie a Patince che ha trovato delle persone che mi hanno soccorsa e affidata alle cure di un medico: mi ha ricucito le ferite e medicata per quasi una settimana. Forse è per questo che mi trovi preoccupata>>

<<Caspita. Che brutta esperienza… Sarebbe meglio che tu ti facessi visitare dal tuo dottore>>

<<Avevo intenzione di andarci in questi giorni, per essere sicura che sia tutto a posto>>

<<Bene. Patience ha iniziato il suo addestramento con il Confratello Connor?>>

A sentirlo nominare ancora si sentì come se qualcuno le stesse trafiggendo lo stomaco: <<Si, ed è molto brava. Tu che mi racconti? Come vanno gli affari?>> Rispose, nel tentativo di cambiare rapidamente discorso. <<Ottimamente! Siamo praticamente al di sopra di tutta la concorrenza>> poi continuò dicendo: <<Ti volevo aggiornare su alcune informazioni che mi sono state passate da delle mie conoscenze. Si tratta della baia di Saint Louis: si vocifera di una crescente attività di vendita di schiavi; la situazione si è estesa a tutta la baia. In base a queste notizie ho visto uno schema di comportamente piuttosto simile a quello dei templari che agivano qui>>

Aveline si sentì come svegliata da quella sensazione di torpore in cui si trovava: <<Spiegami meglio: di preciso da dove viene questa voce?>>

<<La maggioranza delle voci vengono da Delisle. Sarebbe opportuno fare una verifica di persona>>

<<Giusto. Vorrei partire a breve. Sono stata fin troppo senza fare niente. Ho bisogno di impegnarmi e rimettermi al lavoro>>

Gèrarld le rispose sorridendo: <<Sei sempre la solita, non riesci a stare ferma. Va bene, come vuoi>>

<<Potrai perdonarmi? Ti lascio di nuovo solo a mandare avanti tutto>>

<<Tranquilla: l’azienda di tuo padre è in buone mani>>

Finirono di cenare e poi si ritirarono nelle proprie stanze. Nei due giorni successivi Aveline si preparò per il viaggio.


	20. Capitolo 20

Arrivata a Delisle trovò una città non molto diversa dalla sua: case, palazzi e molta gente in strada, troppo incentrata su se stessa per accorgersi di cosa gli capitava attorno. Aveline iniziò il suo giro per le strade, ascoltando i discorsi della gente per le strade, nei vicoli e nei mercati.

Aveva già ottenuto alcuni dati riguardanti un possibile obiettivo, e si era ormai fatta una certa ora. Decise quindi che avrebbe chiesto ospitalità in una locanda per la notte.

Non dovette camminare molto per trovarne una disponibile. Una volta entrata si trovò in una grande sala con molti tavoli e molta gente che mangiava e beveva discutendo animatamente. Si appoggiò al bancone per parlare con l’oste: <<Salve vorrei una stanza per la notte>>. L’oste la guardò con disprezzo e disse: <<La gente come te non la voglio qui>>

Questo la fece infuriare: con un riflesso condizionato posò la mano sul machete che portava alla cintura, ma venne distratta da un uomo che si frappose tra di loro: <<Signori, calma. Non facciamo gesti avventati>> disse guardando Aveline, che rimise entrambe le mani sul bancone, e poi rivoltosi all’oste: <<Però amico mio potevi anche essere più garbato: la signorina qui è un’ospite. La sua famiglia fornisce merci a tutta la città da anni. Comportati da signore e falle avere una stanza>>. L’oste mandò un occhiataccia all’uomo e infilata una mano sotto al bancone ne estrasse una chiave che porse ad Aveline.

Aveline prese la chiave e ringraziò poi si voltò verso l’uomo che l’aveva aiutata: <<Vi ringrazio. Come sapete chi sono?>>

<<Signorina De Grandprè, sono Kevin Burter: per anni ho lavorato per vostro padre>>

<<Vi ringrazio di cuore. Come posso ricambiare?>>

<<Mia signora non mi dovete nulla, anzi mi avete permesso di ripagare un favore fattomi da vostro padre>> le rispose l’uomo sorridendo.

<<Come vanno le cose da queste parti? ho sentito che negli ultimi anni la situazione è degenerata>>

lo sguardo dell’uomo si fece serio di colpo: <<Non possiamo parlare qui andiamo da un’altra parte>>. Detto questo si voltò ed iniziò a camminare verso la rampa di scale che era alla sinistra del bancone.

Mentre camminava Aveline si sentì osservata, e quando si voltò vide un uomo di mezza età distinto osservarla intensamente. L’uomo si voltò non appena inrcociò il suo sguardo.

Continuò a seguire Kevin fino al piano di sopra, dove percorsero il corridoio che si trovarono di fronte fino ad un punto in cui svoltava a destra. Si fermarono dietro l’angolo e Kevin iniziò dicendo: <<Bisogna stare molto attenti a cosa diciamo: qui anche i muri hanno le orecchie>>

<<Che sta succedendo?>> chiese Aveline.

<<Beh, devi sapere che da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, la situazione qui è diventata sempre più pesante. Le guardie chiedono tributi sempre maggiori, e chi non paga viene giustiziato o venduto come schiavo, e questo vale per tutta la baia. In più c’è un gruppo che sta pian piano bloccando l’accesso a tutta la zona a nord di Diamondhead, quindi per ogni viaggio o trasporto via terra che deve essere fatto verso ovest rispetto alla baia si deve aggirare tutta quanta quella zona impiegando molto più tempo>>

<<Hai qualche idea su chi stia causando tutto questo?>>

<<No, mi dispiace. Posso però dirti che molti danno la colpa della pressione sul popolo al Generale Reltzer, ma non esce mai dal forte a sud>>

<<Grazie dell’informazione. Per la questione degli schiavi invece che sai dirmi?>>

<<Che non è mai stata così forte in questa zona. Ora però ti devo lasciare non possiamo stare tanto a parlare, potrebbero scoprirci>>

<<Ok, grazie di tutto>>

<<Di niente, mia signora>> le rispose Kevin abbozzando un mezzo inchino.

Aveline entrò nella propria stanza e, mentre andava a letto, continuò a pensare a quello che le era stato detto.

Decise che avrebbe passato qualche altro giorno in zona per capire meglio di cosa fosse effettivamente responsabile il Generale Reltzer e chi ci fosse dietro la tratta degli schiavi.

Nei giorni successivi pedinò alcuni mercanti di schiavi e riuscì a capire che gli schiavisti della zona facevano capo ad un unico uomo chiamato il “Capitano”.

Per tutto il tempo che passò a Delisle ebbe modo di verificare personalmente cosa le guardie facevano alla gente: in un paio di occasioni non riuscì ad impedire che le persone venissero maltrattate e picchiate, ma un giorno andò diversamente. Era sulla strada che portava fuori città quando si accorse che alcune guardie stavano inveendo contro una donna. Iniziò a correre verso di loro, e quando arrivò avevano iniziato a picchiarla.

In un attimo uccise entrambi, sorprendendoli alle spalle e conficcandogli le lame celate nel collo. Si voltò per affrontare gli atri due: liberò il machete e si preparò allo scontro.

Si accorse all’ultimo di un fendente che uno dei due stava calando su di lei, ma grazie a i suoi riflessi riuscì a schivarlo rotolando di lato. Tornata in piedi prese un paio di bombe fumogene che portava nel sacchetto legato alla cintura e le gettò a terra. Un denso fumo bianco si espanse in pochi attimi e li avvolse tutti quanti.

Nascosta dal fumo Aveline attaccò con violenza la guardia più vicina, che non vedendola arrivare riuscì a stento a difendersi e venne sbilanciata dalla violenza del colpo.

Aveline sfruttò il momento per ucciderlo con un colpo di machete, piantandoglielo con violenza nell’incavo tra spalla e collo; eliminato lui, sfruttò quel poco di fumo che non si era ancora diradato per coprire la distanza che la separava dall’altro obiettivo, che però riuscì a difendersi, obbligando Aveline a cambiare tattica e a tornare in posizione difensiva. Scambiò alcuni colpi con lui, rendendosi però conto che il braccio non avrebbe retto ancora per molto e che avrebbe dovuto porre velocemente fine al combattimento se voleva uscirne viva. Così prese con entrambe le mani il machete e si avventò su di lui con tutto il peso cercando di sbilanciarlo, o almeno di rompergli la guardia; l’uomo perse l’equilibrio ed entrambi rovinarono a terra: la guardia si liberò del peso di Aveline, facendola rotolare di lato per poi rialzarsi. Aveline però fu più rapida di lui e prima che riuscisse a recuperare l’arma gli fu addosso e lo uccise infilzandolo violentemente nell’addome con il machete.

Stremata si voltò verso la donna che le si fece incontro: <<Dio ti benedica! Quelle guardie mi avrebbero violentata e venduto come schiava se non fosse stato per te>>

<<Figurati. Mi pare il minimo: non potevo rimanere ferma a guardare>>

<<La situazione è questa da un po’ di tempo ormai: in tutta la baia succede così>>

<<Si, ho sentito voci al riguardo. Ho sentito che a gestire la vendita di schiavi c’è un uomo chiamato il “Capitano”. Sai dirmi qualcosa di più?>>

<<So che è Capitano di una nave che tiene sotto controllo tutta la baia>>

<<Sai anche dove attracca?>>

<<È qui ogni tre giorni. Io sarei stata caricata stanotte se non fosse stato per te>>

<<Grazie dell’informazione>> le disse Aveline, poi una fitta al braccio le fece capire che avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di ripartire.

<<Ascolta volevo chiederti se ti fosse possibile ospitarmi fino a domattina>>

Il volto della ragazza si illuminò: <<Certamente, è il minimo che possa fare per ripagarti, vieni entra>> Disse la ragazza spostandosi per farla entrare in casa. Quando furono entrate la ragazza chiuse la porta e disse: <<Non mi sono ancora presentata, io sono Corinne>>

<<Aveline, molto piacere>>

<<Se vuoi riposarti ci sono due camere da letto al piano di sopra, io vado a preparare qualcosa>>

<<Grazie>>

La casa in cui si trovava era molto povera: era un’unica stanza in cui c’era un tavolo con alcune sedie posto orizzontalmente, di fronte alla porta d’ingresso, mentre sulla destra c’era quella che poteva essere definita la sala da pranzo, con il camino, un piccolo tavolo posto di fianco ed alcune pentole ed utensili attaccati al muro. Le scale si trovavano invece sul lato opposto: Aveline salì e si trovò in una piccola area che metteva in comunicazione due stanze. Aveva una porta sulla destra ed una sulla sinistra: entrò a destra e si trovò in una stanza non troppo piccola, illuminata dall’unica finestra sulla parete alla sua sinistra; una cassettiera era invece posta sulla parete opposta.

Si liberò di tutte le cinture e si distese sul letto, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a concludere la sua missione se non poteva combattere o muoversi come avrebbe voluto. Si rese conto che la sua salute stava diventando un problema per il suo ruolo: doveva farsi vedere da un dottore al più presto. Mentre pensava alla sua salute le venne in mente un dettaglio di cui non si preoccupava da tempo: non aveva più avuto il ciclo.


	21. Capitolo 21

Era spaventata perché non aveva idea di quanto fosse in ritardo, e che sicuramente se fosse stata incinta, il bambino che portava in grembo era di Connor, da cui si era lasciata giorni prima, non nel migliore dei modi.

Decise che avrebbe pensato a cosa fare dopo essere passata dal medico una volta tornata a casa. Così la mattina dopo si preparò e partì per tornare a casa.

Durante il viaggio ebbe modo di riflettere su quello che doveva fare: avrebbe dovuto dire la verità a Gérarld, perchè non voleva vivere una vita di menzogne e sarebbe dovuta tornare alla tenuta di Davenport. Da sola non era in grado di affrontare la missione, non al momento almeno. Se fosse stata in grado in futuro di poter tornare ad adempiere al suo ruolo di Assassina dipendeva da quello che avrebbe detto il dottore, al quale avrebbe chiesto anche di dare conferma o meno a quelli che erano i suoi dubbi sulla sua possibile gravidanza.

La sera di quel giorno si fermò a pernottare in una locanda poiché non se la sentiva di fare un unico viaggio senza sosta.

Il giorno seguente in tarda mattinata arrivò a New Orleans, e come prima cosa decise che sarebbe andata dal dottore.

Il dottore Frank Shaun si era sempre occupato della sua famiglia, a partire da suo padre e non poche volte le aveva curato ferite riportate in vari scontri. Il suo studio non era molto distante dalla sua casa e si diresse quindi lì.

Arrivata alla sua porta bussò e da dentro udì la voce del dottore:

<<Chi è?>>

<<Dottore, sono Aveline>>

<<Oh! Entra entra ragazza mia>>

Aveline entrò: il suo studio era sempre stato lo stesso fin da quando era piccola. Era un’unica stanza con i muri stuccati e verniciati con colori tenui, varie lampade attaccate ai muri, una scrivania e delle comode sedie a sinistra della porta, mentre sulla destra c’era un lettino e tutto intorno ad esso alcuni tavolini con vari strumenti medici sopra.

Quella stanza era anche il piano terra della sua abitazione e le scale per accedere al piano superiore erano accanto alla scrivania.

Era il dottore migliore della città, e Aveline si fidava ciecamente del suo giudizio.

<<Buongiorno, senta avrei bisogno di un suo parere su alcune cose>>

<<Vieni accomodati e dimmi tutto>> Disse lui andando a sedersi dietro la scrivania mentre le indicava una delle sedie. Sedutasi Aveline iniziò raccontando cosa le era successo, come si era ferita, come era stata soccorsa e curata, e tutto quello che le aveva detto il dottore che la seguì nella sua convalescenza alla tenuta. Quando ebbe finito il dottore rimase a riflettere per qualche istante poi le disse: <<Ti puoi per favore stendere e farmi vedere il braccio?>>

Aveline, si alzò andò al lettino e prima si liberò di tutte le cinture, poi tolto il bracciale arrotolò la manica fin sulla spalla e infine si stese come le aveva chiesto. Il dottore esaminò la cicatrice e poi esordì dicendo: <<Allora... la ferita è guarita bene, analizzando tutto però mi duole dirti che non sarai mai più la stessa: per ottenere più sicurezza con questo braccio devi fare allenamenti mirati per provare a recuperare almeno in parte l’elasticità perduta. Questo ne aumenterà anche la resistenza. Ma è una cosa che richiederà tempo e pazienza e in ogni caso dovrai sempre stare attenta al tipo di sforzo che andrai a fare. Chiariamoci: la ferita che ti ha fatto quell’animale non è la stessa di una lama. Questa procura tagli più o meno profondi, ma con un’artigliata del genere la pelle viene recisa in profondità, e si subiscono danni molto più seri ai muscoli. Devi ringraziare il medico che ti ha soccorsa se comunque riesci ad avere questo tipo di mobilità e di forza, perchè ha fatto un lavoro straordinario.>>

<<Capisco...>> Rispose Aveline sentendo che tutto il suo mondo le stava crollando addosso pezzo dopo pezzo, anche se in cuor suo si aspettava un esito simile.

Il dottore si accorse del suo stato d’animo: <<Ragazza mia, ti conosco da quando eri bambina: sei sempre stata combattiva e piena di energia, non farti abbattere da questo. Sii felice perchè sei stata molto fortunata. Devi solo avere pazienza e vedrai che la situazione migliorerà>>

<<Grazie Dottore...>> Disse Aveline sorridendo, grata al medico per essere riuscito a farla sentire un pò meglio. Poi continuò: <<Come dicevo vorrei fare un’altra domanda: penso di essere in ritardo con il ciclo ma non so di quanto e vorrei chiederle se può verificare se, come temo sono incinta, o se si tratta altro>>

Il dottore la squadrò da sopra le lenti con sguardo interrogativo: <<Cosa hai combinato?>>

<<La prego dottore non faccia domande>>Lo supplicò Aveline.

<<Ok... spero che tu abbia abbastanza giudizio da risolvere qualunque cosa in cui ti sei cacciata>>

Aveline rimase in silenzio mentre il dottore andava a prendere un oggetto di vetro cilindrico un po’ più grosso di un bicchiere, poi tornò e glielo porse dicendo:

<<Ho bisogno che tu faccia pipì qui dentro>> Aveline lo guardò con aria interrogativa <<Perchè?>>

<<Vuoi che verifichi se sei incinta giusto? Allora ho bisogno che tu faccia così. Puoi andare nello stanzino che c’è sotto le scale>>

Non era molto convinta di quello che le chiedeva il dottore ma fece comunque come le era stato chiesto: entrò nello stanzino che faceva sia da ripostiglio per lo studio che da camerino per i pazienti e fece pipì in quella specie di bicchiere.

Tornata nello studio porse il bicchiere al dottore che lo prese e lo appoggiò su uno dei tavoli presenti attorno al lettino mentre lei tornò a sedersi que quest’ultimo.

Poi il dottore andò nel ripostiglio e ne uscì con una bottiglia di vino in mano: ne versò un po’ in quel bicchiere assieme alla sua pipì, il che la lasciò sorpresa ed incuriosita.

<<Dottore, che sta facendo?>>

<<Il vino mi dirà se sei incinta o no in base alla reazione che avrà con le tue urine. Basterà aspettare un pochino>>

Il dottore agitò il composto e restò ad osservarlo per qualche secondo poi disse: <<Aveline, sei incinta>> Quella risposta confermò i suoi sospetti: il suo cuore ebbe un tuffo e lei rimase a bocca aperta. Nonostante il ritardo, aveva sperato con tutta se stessa che non fosse quello il motivo. Sommersa dalle emozioni e dalle preoccupazioni scoppiò a piangere, coprendosi il volto con le mani. A quella reazione il medico si preoccupò e si insospettì allo stesso tempo:

<<Ragazza mia, non fare così. Non è così tragico, si tratta pur sempre del tuo futuro marito. E puoi star tranquilla che io non ne farò mai parola con nessuno>> Disse appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

<<Lei non capisce… adesso come farò?>> Disse Aveline singhiozzando. Il dottore, che non aveva mai visto Aveline in quello stato intuì quale fosse il vero problema: <<Aveline guardami negli occhi: il padre è Gérald?>>

Lei si tolse le mani dalla faccia e lo fissò con gli occhi colmi di lacrime: <<No…>> Mormorò, abbassando quasi immediatamente lo sguardo. Il medico si tolse gli occhiali e rimase sorpreso. <<Che cosa hai fatto? Sei fidanzata con un bravo ragazzo…. Tuo padre cosa avrebbe detto?>>

<<La prego, dottore non mi giudichi. So di essere stata irresponsabile e di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile… ma io mi sono innamorata…>>

<<Brutta faccenda. Ti sei infilata in una situazione davvero intricata e non so proprio come ne uscirai…>>

Aveline si soffiò il naso e si asciugò le lacrime riprendendo a respirare regolarmente: <<La prego, non lo dica a Gérald...>>

<<Non sono affari miei, sono vostri problemi, Aveline. Non lo farò>> Rispose con aria di rimprovero, poi continuò: <<Venendo alla questione medica, ci sono delle accortezze che dovrai mantenere per far si che il bambino nasca sano e forte>>

<<Si, mi dica>>. Aveline ascoltò attentamente tutto ciò che doveva fare ed evitare, sia a livello di attività fisica che a livello di alimentazione. Si rese conto che non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare qualsiasi altra missione da sola, e che ora più che mai necessitava dell’aiuto di Connor. Ma sarebbe mai stato disposto a parlarle di nuovo?

Ringraziò e salutò il medico, il quale si raccomandò e le fece le sue congratulazioni. Si avviò verso casa pensando a come sarebbe cambiata la sua vita da quel momento in poi, ma soprattutto che cosa dire a Gérald.


	22. Capitolo 22

Entrò in casa e notò che Gérald non c’era, quindi andò a cercarlo al magazzino: salì le scale ed entrò nella sala in cui gestiva il commercio dell’azienda. Era seduto dietro la scrivania e stava scrivendo qualcosa con aria molto impegnata. Aveline lo salutò, richiamando la sua attenzione: <<Ciao…>>

Gérald lasciò immediatamente ciò che stava facendo, si alzò e le andò incontro: <<Aveline, già di ritorno?>> Le domandò con aria interrogativa. <<Va tutto bene, tesoro? Hai davvero una brutta cera>>

<<Sediamoci…>>

<<Ma certo. Vieni>> Si sedettero uno davanti all’altra alla scrivania. Aveline fece un bel respiro e poi parlò:<<In questi giorni trascorsi a Delisle sono venuta a sapere che a capo dell’organizzazione della zona c’è un uomo chiamato “Il Capitano”, Capitano di una nave che tiene sotto controllo tutta la baia e che attracca ogni tre giorni. Purtroppo non ho potuto proseguire nella mia missione perché ho avuto dei problemi col braccio>>

<<Capisco. Adesso stai bene?>>

<<No… Sono stata dal medico, che mi ha detto che non sarò mai più la stessa, e che anche se dovessi stare meglio, accadrà col tempo. Non posso affrontare la missione da sola in queste condizioni>>

<<Certo che no. Come posso aiutarti?>>

<<In nessun modo… Devo chiedere ancora una volta aiuto a Connor…>>

<<Non penserai di affrontare ancora un viaggio del genere?>>

<<Non ho altra scelta Gérald. E comunque c’è dell’altro…>>

<<Di che si tratta?>>

<<Ho intenzione di partire domattina… e di non fare mai più ritorno a New Orleans>>

<<Che cosa?! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello per caso?!>>

<<Questa è la mia decisione. Sono mesi, anzi anni, che medito su questa possibilità. Questa vita non mi appartiene Gérald…>>

<<Ma… Aveline, ti rendi conto di che cosa stai dicendo? Non pensi a noi?... a me?>>

<<Certo che ci penso, ed è proprio per questo che la mia partenza gioverà ad entrambi… Tu hai bisogno di una donna che sappia amarti e che sia presente nella tua vita, cosa che io non potrò mai essere…>>

Gérald si accasciò sulla sedia con aria incredula: scosse la testa più volte poiché non riusciva a credere a quelle parole. Poi parlò con tono seccato tornando in una posizione composta: <<Sono due anni che siamo fidanzati… Avremmo dovuto sposarci il mese prossimo… Ti comporti in modo strano da quando sei tornata dal tuo ultimo viaggio. Credi che sia stupido?!>>

<<Gérald, ti prego…>>

<<GÉRALD UN ACCIDENTE!>> gridò alzandosi e battendo le mani sulla scrivania con violenza. Aveline fissava il pavimento evitando di guardarlo: si sentiva in colpa e triste, ma sapeva che era la cosa più giusta da fare.

<<Adesso mi dici cosa diavolo è successo in quella dannata tenuta. E smettila di prendermi in giro! Sii sincera una volta tanto!>>

<<Non ho nient’altro da dirti. Ciò che è accaduto lo sai già. Questa decisione non ha niente a che vedere con Connor…>>

<<GIURA!>>

Aveline lo fissava negli occhi, decisa a non raccontargli tutta la verit: <<Gérald, calmati per favore. Non farti venire attacchi di gelosia immotivati>>

<<Mi dispiace, ma non ti credo>>

Allora anche lei si alzò dalla sedia e gli disse con aria risoluta: <<È inutile che cerchi qualcuno a cui dare la colpa: l’errore è stato nostro, soprattutto mio. Tu sei sempre stato innamorato di me. Io ho sempre provato qualcosa, ma non posso dire di averti mai amato davvero. Ci ho provato, credimi, ma tra noi non può funzionare>> Prese l’anello di fidanzamento dal sacchetto che portava alla cintura e glielo porse:<<Mi dispiace...>>

Gérald lo strinse nella mano, poi inspirò a fondo nel tentativo di calmarsi. Lo appoggiò sulla scrivania e tornò a sedersi appoggiando le mani sul tavolo.

<<Non posso certo costringerti a restare con me se non mi vuoi>> Disse amareggiato <<Ma che ne sarà della villa e dell’azienda? Dei sacrifici di tuo padre di una vita intera? A questo avevi pensato?>>

<<Certo: se tu sei d’accordo ho intenzione di rinunciare a tutto quanto e di lasciarlo a te>>

<<Come immaginavo… prima di vedere buttati al vento il lavoro di tutta una vita, preferisco accollarmi personalmente tutte le responsabilità>> Rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio, poi Aveline parlò: <<Domattina andrò dall’avvocato per preparare le carte per la cessione… Poi partirò>> Gérald non rispose e rimase a fissare il vuoto con aria rassegnata. Dopo qualche secondo bisbigliò <<Due anni… Non doveva finire così...>>.

<<Gérald io…>>

<<Scusa ma adesso vorrei restare qui da solo… Vattene per favore…>>

<<Come desideri>> Aveline si voltò e se ne andò; mentre scendeva le scale sentì in lontananza Gérald scoppiare a piangere. Con la tristezza nel cuore uscì dal magazzino e si diresse verso la villa. “Quante altre persone dovranno soffrire per causa mia? E pensare che ho reso tutto più semplice, dato che gli ho raccontato solo una mezza verità” Pensò mentre camminava lungo le strade della città. “Per quanto possa dispiacermi, non è questa la vita che voglio per me… e nemmeno per mio figlio”. Arrivata in casa salì le scale ed andò a preparare una borsa per la partenza: vi mise dentro una quantità di denaro tale da consentirle di affrontare tranquillamente un viaggio di due mesi. Poi preparò i suoi abiti da schiava e li appoggiò piegati sul canterale. Decise di non portare il suo abito da nobile, simbolo di un’identità che ormai non le apparteneva più. “A volte non mi riconosco più… Continuo a mentire senza neanche pensarci… a chiunque. Abbandonare questa vita mi consentirà anche di ritrovare me stessa” Pensò mentre appoggiava il suo abito verde sul manichino, per evitare che si sguarcisse. 

Il giorno successivo andò dall’avvocato e si fece preparare le carte per la cessione di tutti i suoi beni a Gérald. L’uomo, che la conosceva da anni, rimase stupito e spiazzato da quella scelta, ma Aveline non volle dare troppe spiegazioni, quindi si limitò a firmare e a prendere tutti i documenti. Fatto questo si diresse verso la piazza principale della città e andò immediatamente a prenotare una carrozza per il viaggio: nelle sue condizioni non se la sentiva di viaggiare da sola e per giunta a piedi. Il responsabile acconsentì a scortarla fino alla tenuta, e dopo aver stabilito l’ora di partenza e i soldi necessari, si salutarono e rimasero d’accordo per il ritrovo.

Aveline tornò al magazzino per incontrare Gérald, che probabilmente era rimasto lì dalla sera prima pur di non vederla. <<Ciao>> Gli disse entrando nella stanza in cui si trovava anche ieri: era seduto dietro la scrivania e dava l’impressione di non aver dormito. Accanto a lui, sulla scrivania, c’era una bottiglia vuota di Whiskey. <<Ciao...>> Rispose lui con voce roca.

<<Ti ho portato i documenti per la cessione… come avevamo stabilito. Ho bisogno che tu li firmi tutti>>

<<Buttali lì… lo farò appena ho tempo…>> Mormorò indicandogli con un gesto sbrigativo la cassettiera dietro di lei. Aveline fece come le aveva detto di fare, poiché era evidente che in quello stato non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a capire cosa ci fosse scritto.

<<Adesso devo andare Gérald...>>

<<...Dove andrai?>>

<<Te l’ho detto, torno alla tenuta di Davenport per portare a ter…>>

<<Intendo dopo. Dove andrai a vivere?>>

<<In realtà non l’ho ancora deciso…>>. A quelle parole Gérald scoppiò in una risata amara, e poi disse con sarcasmo: <<Non sai dove andrai?... Non hai grandi piani per il tuo futuro… Meglio dove porta il vento, piuttosto che con l’uomo che ti ama...>>

<<Ti prego non ricominciare…>>

<<No, tranquilla. Ho finito…>> Fece lui alzandosi in piedi e spostandosi da dietro la scrivania. <<Immagino che questo sia un addio…>> Disse avvicinandosi ad Aveline.

<<Si. Devo chiederti di non cercarmi più>>

<<Non lo farò… va’ e vivi il tuo incerto lieto fine! Tanto come minimo cambierai identità… chissà se l’hai mai conosciuta davvero la tua identità...>> Disse con amarezza accarezzandole il mento con l’indice.

<<Adesso devo andare…>>

<<Non mi dai nemmeno un abbraccio?>>

Non aveva mai visto Gérald in quello stato, quindi non sapeva bene comportarsi. Si avvicinò con incertezza e lo abbracciò. Lui la strinse forte a se’: rimasero così per diversi secondi, poi si staccarono e si guardarono con la tristezza negli occhi.

<<Addio…>>

<<Addio, Aveline. Fa’ buon viaggio…>>

Aveline uscì con le lacrime agli occhi e si diresse rapidamente verso l’uscita. Aveva bisogno d’aria e di riprendersi. Si diresse verso il punto di ritrovo per salire in carrozza e lasciare per sempre New Orleans.


	23. Capitolo 23

Il viaggio durò più di un mese. Fecero diverse tappe in varie città, e per questo motivo Aveline spese gran parte di suoi soldi. La sua gravidanza non stava procedendo nel più semplice dei modi: aveva continuamente la nausea e vomitava quasi tutte le mattine. Per non parlare dei continui mal di schiena nella zona lombare. Era stata una decisione molto saggia quella di farsi accompagnare da qualcuno; in quelle condizioni affrontare un viaggio simile come aveva fatto la prima volta era totalmente fuori discussione. Nell’arco dei giorni aveva avuto modo di stringere amicizia con il suo accompagnatore, un uomo sui cinquant’anni, con baffi e barba folti e lunghi, ma dai modi molto gentili e sofisticati. Faceva quel mestiere da più di vent’anni, quindi conosceva quelle zone come le sue tasche.

Era finalmente arrivato il giorno dell’arrivo: Aveline osservava il paesaggio del villaggio della tenuta scorrere fuori dai finestrini della carrozza. Era esattamente come se lo ricordava e le sembrava si sentiva come se fosse arrivata finalmente a casa. Ripensò tuttavia a come si erano lasciati lei e Connor: “Dimenticati di avermi conosciuto” Le disse. Da quel giorno ripensava tutte le sere con tristezza e occhi lucidi a quella frase. Dopo un discorso simile chissà se le avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia.

Giunsero davanti alla tenuta, e il cuore di Aveline iniziò a battere come un tamburo. Salutò e pagò il gentile signore che l’aveva accompagnata, il quale ripartì immediatamente per il viaggio di ritorno. “Ci siamo” Pensò, guardando l’entrata e incamminandosi verso di essa. “Ormai non si torna più indietro”. Inspirò a fondo e prese coraggio, quindi bussò. Dopo qualche istante la porta si aprì: Connor la guardò con aria sorpresa ma risoluta. Indossava il suo abito da Assassino, segno che era appena tornato da una battuta di caccia o da una missione.

<<Cosa ci fai qui?>> Le domandò con fare sprezzante.

<<Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Connor>>

<<Credevo di essere stato chiaro l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti...>>

<<Ti prego ascoltami… Non si tratta solo di noi>>

<<Non c’è nessun noi. Dimmi che cosa vuoi, poi vattene>>

<<Io… Ho bisogno di aiuto perché non posso più intraprendere nessuna missione da sola>>

<<Che vuoi dire?>>

<<Che dopo l’incidente con l’orso non sono più stata la stessa, e probabilmente non lo sarò mai più. Mi sono trovata in uno scontro e ho rischiato grosso>>

<<E io che cosa c’entro con tutto questo?>>

<<C’è qualcosa di grosso che bolle in pentola nella baia di Saint Louis… Se accetterai di aiutarmi ti racconterò ogni cosa…>>

<<Non mi fido di te>>

<<Non farlo per me… Fallo per tutte quelle persone che vengono maltrattate e vendute come schiavi tutti i giorni!>>

Connor continuò a guardarla con aria sprezzante, ma si scostò dalla porta facendole cenno di entrare con la mano. Chiuse la porta e la fece accomodare in sala, dove si erano trovati per giorni e giorni ogni sera durante la sua permanenza alla tenuta. La malinconia la assalì ancora una volta.

<<Avanti, parla. Che cosa sai?>> Le domandò mentre si metteva a sedere davanti a lei.

<<Sono stata a Delisle e sono venuta a sapere che c’è un’organizzazione che schiavizza tutti coloro che non pagano gli altissimi tributi. Uomini, donne, anziani: per loro non fa nessuna differenza. Non so dove vengano portati, so solo che nella zona il traffico è gestito da un uomo che chiamano “Il Capitano”. Questo è tutto quello che sono riuscita a scoprire, prima che la mia salute venisse compromessa…>>

<<E mi stai dicendo che non hai potuto proseguire con le indagini soltanto perché ti faceva male il braccio?>> Domandò Connor con aria sarcastica.

<<Tu non capisci, non…>>

<<Capisco benissimo invece. Questa è una stupida scusa per tornare qui, e prenderti gioco di me ancora una volta>>

<<Non hai capito niente!>> Disse Aveline, alzando la voce

<<Come no! Ormai non ci casco più!>>

<<Falla finita e ascoltami!>>

<<Sentiamo! Quale altra bugia mi racconterai questa volta?>>

<<Sono incinta Connor!>>

Connor rimase a bocca aperta con aria sorpresa. <<Che cosa?...>> Chiese incredulo, abbandonando l’atteggiamento che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.

<<Lo so di sicuro… ed è nostro>>

Connor si alzò e andò verso la finestra con aria pensierosa. Poi si voltò: <<E io come faccio a sapere che non mi stai mentendo e che sia davvero io il padre?>>

<<Devi fidarti di me. Posso dirti con assoluta certezza che non può essere Gérald>>

<<E a lui lo hai detto?>>

<<No…>>

Connor scosse il capo: <<Altre bugie… altri inganni…>>

<<Non è così>>

<<Ah, no?! E com’è invece?>>

<<Io… Ho lasciato per sempre New Orleans… e anche Gérald...>>

<<Che bel gesto! Sono commosso…>> Disse ironico tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

<<Non l’ho certo fatto per te. Non ero neanche sicura che mi avresti ascoltata…>>

<<Quindi qual’è la ragione che ti ha spinta ad abbandonare tutto quanto? E a lasciare tuo marito da solo?>>

<<Non è mio marito… E credo sarebbe meglio che io e te parlassimo unicamente della missione>> Rispose Aveline seccata.

<<Hai ragione. Non sono affari miei. Vita tua, problemi tuoi>>

<<Si, esatto. Allora mi aiuterai?>>

Connor rimase in silenzio qualche istante, poi le rispose: <<Si, lo farò. Non certo per te>>

<<Bene. Adesso andrò a cercarmi un posto in cui andare a dormire>> Disse Aveline alzandosi dalla sedia.

<<Non essere sciocca… Non voglio che tu te ne vada in giro da sola nelle condizioni in cui sei. Resterai qui. La stanza di Achille è libera come ben sai. Per il momento sistemati lì>>

<<No. Non ho nessuna intenzione di stare in questa casa e di essere trattata in questo modo. Preferisco starmene per i fatti miei. Vita mia, problemi miei. Giusto?>>

<<Non lo dico per te… ma per mio figlio. Voglio che resti qui, al sicuro>>

<<Non puoi obbligarmi>>

<<Smettila di fare la bambina!>>

In quel momento Patience entrò in sala: <<Ma si può sapere cos’è tutto questo baccano?! Oh mio dio! Aveline!>> Esclamò correndo verso di lei. La abbracciò saltandole quasi addosso, rischiando di farla cadere.

<<Patience! Ciao!>> Rispose lei felice di vederla.

<<Che magnifica sorpresa! Ma che ci fai qui?!>>

<<È una storia lunga. Vi ho portato un po’ di lavoro>>

<<Che vuoi dire? Ti servono rinforzi?>>

<<Proprio questo. Non sono più in grado di affrontare missioni così complicate per motivi di salute, quindi devo appellarmi a voi>>

<<Fantastico! Finalmente un po’ di azione>> Esclamò Patience.

<<Piantala. Non c’è niente di cui esultare. Si tratta di una questione seria. Questo non è addestramento>> Rispose cinico Connor.

<<Qualcuno ha il dente avvelenato stasera… Perché non vieni su con me e mi racconti qualcosa? Tanto immagino che rimarrai qui da noi>>

Aveline lanciò un’occhiata a Connor che la fissava appoggiato alla finestra con le braccia conserte. <<Si, rimarrò qui con voi>>

<<Ottimo! Dai, andiamo!>> La incitò Patience prendendola per mano e trascinandola fuori dalla sala. Salirono le scale ed entrarono nella sua stanza. Patience chiuse la porta e la invitò a sedersi sul letto, mentre lei andò a sedersi sulla poltrona accanto a quest’ultimo.

<<Allora>> Cominciò appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe <<Che succede? Da quando siamo ripartiti da New Orleans, Mister Sorriso è diventato di ghiaccio. Se prima sorrideva poco, da quel giorno credo di non averglielo visto più fare, e sono sicura che non si trattava solo nostalgia…>>

<<Le cose sono andate così: siamo arrivati dal portuale, che puntualmente mi ha fatto gli auguri di fidanzamento…>> Patience sgranò gli occhi e si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani. <<Già… naturalmente ho dovuto raccontargli la verità. Lui è andato su tutte le furie e me ne ha dette di tutti i colori. Mi ha detto anche che avrei dovuto dimenticarmi di averlo conosciuto...>>

<<Accidenti Aveline… Che casino>>

<<Ecco perché ci hai sentiti alzare la voce prima. Lui non si fida di me, ma non so proprio che fare per riconquistare la sua fiducia>>

<<Sarà dura. Ho paura che si sia chiuso ancora di più in se stesso…>>

<<E non è tutto. Ho scoperto di essere incinta>>

<<CHE COSA?!>>

<<So per certo che è di Connor>>

<<Wow!... triplo casino… Tuo marito lo sa?>>

<<Ci siamo lasciati. Non l’ho mai sposato e ho deciso di lasciare la città per sempre>>

<<Si, direi che è stata la scelta più saggia che hai fatto fino ad ora...>>

<<Connor non è di questo avviso…>>

<<Lascialo perdere. Lui non può capire come devi esserti sentita in trappola per tutta la vita. E se non è d’accordo affari suoi!>>

Continuarono a parlare del più e del meno: Patience le raccontò di quanto fosse migliorata con il suo addestramento e con la sua tecnica. Aveva imparato a fare il salto della Fede, nonostante la promessa di Aveline di insegnarglielo. Quella per lei sarebbe stata la sua prima vera missione.

Si fece sera, così Aveline e Patience scesero giù per la cena. Quando Maria la vide, la salutò con un caloroso abbraccio. Benché fosse felice di essere tornata alla tenuta, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio a causa dell’atteggiamento di Connor. In cuor suo sapeva di meritarsi un trattamento simile da parte sua, ma sperava con tutta se stessa che un giorno tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Connor entrò in sala per la cena quando Aveline e Patience erano già a tavola. Quando si sedette, Maria andò immediatamente in cucina per iniziare a servire i piatti. Nessuno disse nulla finché non iniziò a parlare lui: <<Racconta anche a Patience i dettagli di ciò che hai scoperto>> Disse rivolgendosi ad Aveline. Iniziarono così a parlare della missione e di come organizzarsi per portarla avanti.


	24. Capitolo 24

Connor si rivolse ad Aveline: <<Fammi capire: quindi al momento di bersagli possibili ne hai trovato solo uno?>>

<<Sì, ma sto pensando che c’è la possibilità che collabori con qualcuno, perché, da quello che ho capito, la schiavitù di molta gente è dovuta all’aumento vertiginoso delle tasse imposte dal generale>> Rispose Aveline.

<<È possibile. Questo confermerebbe la presenza di uno schema preciso con cui agiscono. Se però poniamo un’ipotesi simile, è molto probabile che siano coinvolte anche altre persone>>

<<Esatto. Come ti dicevo la zona a nord di Diamondhead è stata occupata e vietata a chiunque>>

<<Allora dovremmo infiltrarci all’interno del forte e della nave per vedere se troviamo qualche dettaglio in più su i nostri obbiettivi>>

<<Si, mi sembra la soluzione migliore>>

<<Direi che per il momento ci fermiamo qui, e torneremo a discuterne appena avremo qualche dettaglio più preciso, così definiremo quali siano effettivamente i soggetti da eliminare>> Concluse Connor.

<<Perché decidere?! Lo meritano tutti per quello che fanno!>> Esordì Patience.

<<Perché prima di eliminare qualcuno servono prove concrete. Pensavo che ormai lo avessi appreso dal tuo addestramento>> la rimproverò Connor.

<<Per il momento direi che dovremmo organizzarci per partire>> Intervenne Aveline

<<Partiremo io e Patience. Tu resterai qui fino al nostro ritorno>> Le rispose lui con fare autoritario.

<<Non se ne parla nemmeno! Io vengo con voi!>> Protestò Aveline.

<<No! Tu non ti muoverai da qui. È pericoloso>>

<<Non sono una ragazzina! E tu non puoi darmi ordini!>> Esclamò lei alzandosi in piedi.

<<Ma hai idea dei pericoli che correresti?! Non voglio rischiare che l’operazione vada a monte solo perché tu sei testarda come un mulo!>>

<<Pensi che non conosca i pericoli?! Ho combattuto in quelle zone per tutta la vita e sono capace come lo sei tu di passare inosservata, quindi non mi fare la predica. Sono venuta perché mi serve un aiuto, non per essere messa da parte! Quindi io verrò con voi, che ti piaccia o meno>>

<<E va bene! Ma rimarrai con me, intesi?!>> Disse Connor spazientito dalla testardaggine di Aveline.

<<Non ho bisogno di una balia, so badare a me stessa>>

<<Ma non sei in grado di difenderti! Lo hai detto tu stessa!>> Tuonò, alzandosi in piedi anche lui.

<<Si, ma non voglio una guardia del corpo! E poi penso che avremo a disposizione anche una casa sicura>>

<<Pensi?>> chiese sarcastico Connor.

<<Si, la ragazza che ho salvato mi ha già offerto ospitalità e anche se non gliel’ho ancora chiesto, sono sicura che ci aiuterà>>

<<E se così non fosse?>>

<<In quella zona c’è molta gente che conosceva mio padre, mi aiuteranno se glielo chiederò>>

<<... Speriamo che sia così... e comunque, dato che non puoi operare con noi, cosa verresti a fare?>>

<<Io recupererò informazioni su i possibili bersagli. Vestita adeguatamente passerò inosservata e sarà più facile far sì che la gente si fidi e parli>>

Connor rimase qualche attimo a pensare, quindi Patience che era stata ad assistere a tutto quanto decise di intervenire.

<<Connor, dalle una possibilità. Sembra piuttosto sicura di quello che dice. Io dico di fare come ha proposto>>

Connor accettò con riluttanza la proposta di Aveline. Decisero che sarebbero partiti qualche giorno più tardi per poter organizzare il viaggio. Data la presenza di Aveline, non avrebbero potuto procedere a piedi, e avrebbero dovuto preparare la carrozza.

I preparativi per il viaggio, che sarebbe durato circa una mese, richiesero alcuni giorni, nei quali Aveline e Connor non si parlarono se non per questioni strettamente riguardanti la missione.

Giunse il momento della partenza, quindi caricarono la carrozza e alle prime luci dell’alba partirono: Connor si mise alla guida, mentre le ragazze rimasero dentro. 

Durante il tragitto effettuarono diverse soste per riposare e rifocillarsi. Ormai era inverno inoltrato, e le temperature erano veramente basse, tant’è vero che nevicava ormai da qualche giorno. Ad Aveline non mancava affatto quella sensazione di gelo nelle ossa, e nelle sue condizioni temeva che quel freddo potesse essere un problema per il bambino. Si rese conto che nonostante fosse una donna molto coraggiosa, l’idea di diventare madre la spaventava molto: non aveva paura di crescere suo figlio da sola, bensì di non essere abbastanza per lui, o per lei, e di non riuscire a dargli tutto l’amore di cui aveva bisogno. Tutto sommato era anche normale che avesse timori del genere, specialmente in una situazione così incerta come la sua.

Giunsero in una locanda nei pressi di Kingsport, e decisero di passare la notte lì per poi ripartire l’indomani. Connor pagò per la cena e per due stanze; mentre parlava con l’oste, Aveline e Patience aspettavano dietro di lui, poco distanti dal bancone. Stavano chiacchierando quando ad un certo punto due uomini si avvicinarono a loro: si capiva che non erano del tutto sobri e che le loro intenzioni non erano delle migliori.

<<Ciao ragazze. Ce la fate un po’ di compagnia?>> Esordì uno dei due mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Patience.

<<Si, divertiamoci un po’ insieme! Due zuccherini come voi non dovrebbero stare qui da sole>> Aggiunse l’altro trascinando Aveline dopo averla presa intorno alla vita. Le ragazze cercarono di contenersi e di spostarsi, senza fare confusione: l’ultima cosa che volevano era scatenare una rissa. <<Vi ringraziamo per l’offerta, ma siamo apposto così!>> Rispose seccata Patience, togliendosi il braccio di dosso.

<<Andiamo! Non fatevi pregare! Non capita tutti i giorni di trovare delle ragazze così belle! Vogliamo solo passare un po’ di tempo con voi…>> Disse uno dei due, avvicinandosi ad Aveline per afferrarla di nuovo. Questo si fermò immediatamente quando si ritrovò la mano di Connor sulla spalla che lo trattenne dov’era. L’uomo si voltò ed esclamò: <<E ora che vuoi! Levati di torno, idiota!>>

Connor fece cenno con la testa alle ragazze di salire le scale e loro si mossero rapidamente senza fare domande. Dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata minacciosa ad entrambi gli uomini si avviò anche lui in silenzio verso le scale.

<<Hey! Ragazze, dove andate?!>> Esclamò uno dei due spalancando le braccia. I tre non si voltarono e salirono al piano di sopra per andare nelle proprie stanze.

<<Lasciate le vostre cose in stanza e troviamoci qui sul pianerottolo. Scendiamo insieme per la cena e poi torniamo subito su. Dobbiamo mantenere un basso profilo. Quando scenderemo rimarrete insieme a me: chiaro?>> Ordinò Connor. Nonostante Aveline non accettasse volentieri ordini, acconsentì senza discutere. Dopo cena, tornarono nelle proprie stanze e prima di addormentarsi, Aveline e Patience rimasero a chiacchierare fino a tardi.


	25. Capitolo 25

Erano quasi arrivati alle porte della città quando Aveline riconobbe la ragazza che aveva aiutato la prima volta che era arrivata a Delisle.

Si affacciò dalla carrozza e la salutò <<Hey! Corinne!>>

La ragazza, che si stava occupando degli animali, si alzò e quando vide Aveline che la salutava sporgendosi dalla carrozza le ricambiò il saluto: <<Mio Dio! Aveline! Che piacere rivederti!>>

Aveline fece cenno a Connor di fermarsi e scese dalla carrozza andando incontro alla ragazza. Quando le fu vicina Corinne la abbracciò: <<Sono così felice di rivederti!>> Poi continuò chiedendole: <<Cosa ci fai qui?>>

<<Sono qui insieme alle persone che possono aiutarmi per fermare tutti coloro che abusano di questa città e della sua gente>>

<<Dio vi benedica tutti quanti. Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarvi lo farò. Sarò sempre in debito per quello che hai fatto per me>>

<<Beh una cosa ci sarebbe: abbiamo bisogno di un posto sicuro dove poter stare nel periodo in cui opereremo nella zona. Puoi aiutarci?>>

La ragazza rimase a pensare per qualche secondo poi disse:

<<Io un posto ce lo avrei in mente: si tratta di una cantina che mio padre costruì per nascondere parte di quello che produceva. Questa stanza si trova sotto alla casa, e ci sono due accessi: uno dal deposito qua dietro e uno nascosto all’interno. Lo spazio non è molto grande, vi avviso, però è piuttosto protetto>>

<<Secondo me non sarebbe una cattiva idea, no?>> disse Aveline rivolgendosi a Connor, il quale rimase a pensare qualche secondo, poi disse: <<Se fosse possibile, vorrei vederlo prima di esprimere un parere>>

<<Certo, nessun problema. Seguitemi>> Rispose Corinne avviandosi verso l’ingresso di casa sua. Quando furono tutti entrati, Corinne chiuse la porta e la bloccò, poi si diresse verso le scale, entrando però nel sottoscala, dove spostò un mobile che era appoggiato al muro, rivelando una botola sotto di esso.

<<Ecco questo è un accesso. Come dicevo è nascosto. Scendiamo che vi faccio vedere>>

Detto questo prese la candela che era sul mobile che aveva spostato andò verso il camino e la accese con il fuoco. Poi tornò verso di loro e alzò la botola, che rivelò una scala a pioli che scendeva nel buio.

<<Scendo per prima, cosí faccio luce>>

La ragazza scese quindi le scale scomparendo nel buio, per poi ricomparire dopo aver acceso una lampada sul muro posta accanto alla scala.

<<Potete scendere adesso>> Disse da sotto. Scesero quindi uno per volta e si trovarono all’interno di una specie di grotta, grande circa quanto il piano terra della casa, dove il soffitto a volta era rinforzato da un telaio in legno. All’interno trovarono appoggiati alle pareti vari sacchi di tela ed alcuni scaffali, su cui erano posti vari ortaggi. La cantina era utilizzata come magazzino per la casa.

<<Questa è la stanza di cui vi parlavo, e possiede, come vi dicevo, un secondo accesso simile al primo, dall’altro lato>> Disse indicando il lato opposto del magazzino <<Anche quello è nascosto>> Concluse.

Connor osservò con attenzione l’area e poi dichiarò: <<Potrebbe anche andare bene. Dovremo stare molto attenti però ad uscire ed entrare solo di notte, perchè troppo movimento potrebbe dare nell’occhio>>. Poi si rivolse a Corinne: <<Tu dovrai mantenere le tue abitudini, in modo da destare meno sospetti possibili. L’unica che potrà muoversi più liberamente sarà Aveline, che essendo venuta con abiti più comuni si mimetizzerà meglio con l’ambiente e tra le persone della zona>>

<<Per me va non ci sono problemi, potrei passare come amica o semplicemente come aiutante dal momento che lei qui è sola>> Disse Aveline.

Poi intervenne Connor: <<Un’ultima cosa: vorrei riorganizzare la zona in modo che possa essere usata per gestire le varie missioni che dovremo svolgere>>

<<Certo! Se posso fare qualcosa per contribuire a liberare la città da quei bastardi che hanno ammazzato i miei genitori, lo farò di sicuro>>

<<Bene, allora ecco cosa faremo>>

Discussero un po’ su come avrebbero potuto organizzare l’area, spostando verso il fondo i vari scaffali, lasciando però un passaggio per la botola posteriore per creare uno spazio più ampio, dove posero un tavolo appoggiato ad una parete. Avrebbero allestito un manichino di paglia sulla parete opposta, creando così una zona dove Patience avrebbe potuto continuare ad addestrarsi e a prepararsi per i vari possibili scontri.

Quindi, dopo aver scaricato la carrozza, Connor la portò via per andarla a lasciare da uno stalliere che si sarebbe occupato dei cavalli nel periodo in cui sarebbero rimasti lì.

Dopo che ebbero sistemato i bagagli era ormai sera, quindi cenarono e poi Aveline, Patience e Connor andarono di sotto a organizzare quelle che sarebbero state le mosse successive.

Decisero che quella sera stessa, favoriti dal buio, Patience e Connor si sarebbero infiltrati nel forte a sud, per cercare tra i documenti del Generale  qualche indizio su quale fosse il suo coinvolgimento con la tratta di schiavi, in attesa dell’attracco della nave schiavista che sarebbe avvenuto solo due giorni dopo.

Dopo aver finito di confrontarsi Connor si preparò ad uscire invitando Patience a fare lo stesso.

<<Ascoltami bene: la missione che affronteremo non sarà una passeggiata. Dovremo stare molto attenti a come ci muoviamo. Non dobbiamo commettere il minimo errore, perchè se ci dovessero scoprire verremo attaccati da tutto il forte. Segui le mie indicazioni e applica quello che hai imparato>> Disse Connor a Patience, mentre ultimava i preparativi.

<<Ok, starò attentissima>> gli rispose lei. Quindi entrambi salirono la scala che dava sulla botola all’esterno ed uscirono nel buio della notte.

Aveline rimasta da sola si mise ad analizzare tutto quello che sapevano: se stavano agendo secondo lo stesso schema utilizzato da i Templari a New Orleans, quasi sicuramente c’era una relazione tra la pressione delle guardie sul popolo e l’aumento della vendita di schiavi, solo che per avanzare ipotesi concrete avevano bisogno di prove.

Mentre era lì intenta a riflettere su queste cose, Corinne si affacciò dalla botola dicendo:

<<Aveline sei qui da sola? Vieni su, così ci scaldiamo davanti al fuoco>>

Aveline decise di seguire il suo consiglio e tornò al piano di sopra, dove trovò la stanza quasi completamente buia se non per qualche candela qua e là oltre alla luce proveniente dal fuoco del camino.

Prese una sedia e la portò vicino al camino, dalla parte opposta di Corinne. Corinne esordì dicendo: <<C’è una cosa che non capisco: perché fate tutto questo? Cioè, siete completamente estranei alla città, venite da molto lontano. Nonostante ciò siete venuti qua, prima tu da sola, poi con “rinforzi”, a rischiare la vostra vita>>

Aveline pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle: non voleva rivelare chi effettivamente fossero, per paura di compromettere tutti quanti, però sentiva che la curiosità della ragazza era sincera e decise quindi che le avrebbe raccontato solo alcune cose: <<Beh facciamo tutto questo perché ci siamo trovati più o meno tutti in situazioni simili alla tua, dove siamo stati testimoni o addirittura vittime di violenze e soprusi. Nella nostra lotta contro le ingiustizie, ci siamo resi conto che non si trattava più solo di noi stessi, ma che tanta gente aveva bisogno di una mano per ripartire, di qualcuno che li aiutasse e gli desse la forza di continuare la propria vita>>

<<Cosa siete quindi? Degli eroi al servizio di tutti?>> Le domandò Corinne sarcastica.

<<Tu mi hai chiesto perchè lo facciamo e io ti ho risposto. Se vuoi sapere chi siamo ne parleremo quando saranno tutti presenti>>

<<Ok, ok. Ho capito. Tuttavia, Aveline, io ti ho vista combattere e saresti sicuramente più utile a loro che ferma qui>>

Aveline si intristì e le rispose: <<Tempo fa mi sono ferita gravemente dopo essermi scontrata con un orso, e da quel momento non sono più stata la stessa. Quel combattimento che mi hai visto fare è stato fin troppo rischioso per me e mi ha fatto capire che al momento non posso affrontare nessuno>>

<<Mi dispiace. Sei fortunata ad essere viva. Sono certa che ritroverai la tua forza>>

Aveline sospirò e poi disse: <<No. Al massimo la recupererò solo in parte, ma servirà parecchio tempo. Ecco perché ho dovuto chiedere aiuto per questa missione>>

Rimasero sedute a parlare ancora un pò prima che Corinne si congedasse per andare a dormire. Aveline rimase da sola davanti al fuoco in attesa del ritorno di Connor Patience.


	26. Capitolo 26

Era quasi l’alba quando Aveline si svegliò di colpo sentendo dei rumori provenire dall’esterno.

Si alzò e si concentrò per ascoltare con attenzione: intuì cosa, o meglio chi, potesse essere e si diresse quindi verso la cantina. Appena scese le scale vide dall’altra parte della stanza Connor che scendeva la scala e dietro di lui Patience.

Mentre si avvicinavano a lei, Aveline si rese conto che l’atmosfera era molto tesa.

Aveline esordì domandando: <<Allora come è andata?>>

Connor le lanciò un’occhiataccia e rimase in silenzio. Fu Patience a rispondere:

<<È andata bene. Siamo riusciti a recuperare molte informazioni sul generale e…>>

<<E poi ti sei fatta scoprire>> la interruppe Connor.

Patience si zittì e guardò a terra, mentre lui si voltò per guardarla: <<Non hai fatto come ti ho detto. Non hai avuto pazienza! Ci hanno scoperti e ne siamo usciti per miracolo. Adesso siamo ricercati!>>

Tutti rimasero in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi Aveline disse: <<Vedremo come occuparci di questa situazione, intanto cosa avete scoperto?>>

<<Come pensavamo, c’è un legame tra la tratta di schiavi e l’aumento delle tasse: c’è un effettivo accordo tra il generale e il “Capitano”, ma non solo questo. Sfogliando le carte ci siamo accorti che il guadagno che ne esce in buona parte viene spedito da qualche parte nella zona a nord della baia, dove evidentemente viene utilizzato per ampliare sempre di più l’area occupata. Da quello che abbiamo visto non vengono inviati solo soldi ma anche schiavi ed altri uomini pagati, con il denaro derivante da questo commercio>> Spiegò Connor mentre si toglieva le armi e le cinture.

<<Quindi dovremmo andare direttamente là per vedere cosa c’è>> Concluse Aveline.

<<Secondo me no>> Intervenne Corinne, che si era appena unita a loro: <<L’area occupata è veramente vasta. Secondo me fareste meglio ad infiltrarvi in un convoglio per vedere dove va>>

<<Non servirebbe, perchè i viaggi che vengono fatti vanno in vari punti diversi: sarebbe veramente difficile riuscire a capire effettivamente chi muove le fila>> Replicò Connor.

<<Beh potremmo eliminare questi due soggetti in modo da troncare l’afflusso di soldi e uomini. Così obbligheremo chiunque ci sia dietro ad uscire allo scoperto>> Disse Aveline.

<<Potrebbe funzionare, ma siamo bloccati qui perchè la signorina ha mandato tutto a monte>> Concluse Connor indicando Patience con la mano.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio a pensare ad una possibile soluzione. Poi Patience propose: <<E se cambiassimo abiti? Corinne ci potrebbe aiutare in questo permettendoci di mimetizzarci tra la gente. A te che indossavi il cappuccio sicuramente non hanno avuto modo di guardarti in volto>>

<<Come avrebbero potuto non vedermi?! Ho dovuto affrontarli per permetterci di uscire!>>

<<Vero... ma gli unici che erano abbastanza vicini da vederti in volto li hai uccisi, per il resto possono riconoscere il tuo abito. Quindi secondo me basterebbe vestirti in modo diverso e potresti comunque riuscire a passare inosservato...>>

Connor ci pensò un po’, poi disse: << Ok, potrebbe funzionare. E comunque se ci vogliamo avvicinare abbastanza non vedo altre soluzioni>>

<<Ottimo>> disse Corinne <<Allora fammi andare a prendere alcuni abiti che erano di mio padre: dovrebbero andarti bene. Per nasconderti il volto posso prendere un cappello oppure possiamo arrangiare un cappuccio con della stoffa che ho di sopra>>

<<Vada per il cappuccio>> Concluse Connor secco.

<<Ok vado a recuperare il necessario>> Disse Corinne salendo le scale.

Dopo che fu uscita Aveline disse: <<Bene, adesso che abbiamo una soluzione per passare inosservati, parliamo dei bersagli: da dove iniziamo?>>

Discussero su come colpire gli obiettivi, facendo sì che oltre ad eliminarli entrambi, riuscissero a ridurre al minimo il rischio di essere scoperti.

Decisero che avrebbero atteso l’arrivo della nave e nell’attesa sarebbero andati in cerca di informazioni riguardo le abitudini del “Capitano”, in modo da organizzare un attacco più furtivo, optando anche per la possibilità di colpirli entrambi.

Aveline e Corinne si sarebbero occupate della raccolta di informazioni, mentre Connor avrebbe preparato Patience per un possibile intervento nell’operazione. Quando furono tutti d’accordo andarono a dormire.

La mattina seguente Aveline e Corinne, come stabilito, si alzarono di buon mattino ed uscirono in direzione del porto.

<<Da dove cominciamo?>> chiese Corinne.

<<Io direi di iniziare dai locandieri vicino al porto. Quasi sicuramente qualcuno avrà visto o sentito qualcosa>> propose Aveline.

<<Ok, nell’area del porto ci sono due locande da cui iniziare>>

<<Ottimo, andiamo>>

Si diressero quindi verso il porto e quando furono sul posto entrarono in una locanda che si affacciava direttamente sul molo: l’ambiente interno era sporco e c’era odore di muffa, alcool e sudore. Quell’insieme di cattivi odori fece venire la nausea ad Aveline: <<Ugh… oddio! Che odore tremendo...>> disse, cercando di non vomitare.

<<Lo so, è il posto peggiore di tutta la città...>>

<<Bleah… andiamo. Facciamo presto: voglio uscire di qui il prima possibile>>

Si diressero verso il bancone dove trovarono un uomo di grossa stazza, calvo e con una folta barba nera. Quando quest’ultimo vide le ragazze gli chiese: <<Cosa ci fanno due ragazze come voi quaggiù?>>

<<Abbiamo bisogno di informazioni>> Rispose Aveline, tagliando corto.

<<Ah… ragazze mie, le informazioni hanno un prezzo...>> Rispose l’uomo con un ghigno malizioso. Aveline estrasse alcune monete dalla tasca e le pose sul bancone: <<Ecco qua>>

<<Bene. Cosa volete sapere?>>

<<Cosa fa il cosiddetto “Capitano” quando attracca qui?>> chiese Aveline andando subito al sodo. Il locandiere sentendo quel soprannome si fece molto più serio: <<Chiedetemi altro. Non voglio saperne niente di quella nave>>

<<Ascoltami, ho bisogno di sapere il possibile su quest’uomo. Sono a conoscenza del problema che stanno creando qui. Siamo in grado di fermarlo, ma ho bisogno di più informazioni>>

<<Voi due da sole pensate di essere in grado di fermarli?>>

<<Non siamo sole, ma abbiamo bisogno di saperne di più>> rispose secca Aveline.

<<Bah… in ogni caso quando arriva, viene sempre qui con i suoi uomini. Poi, dopo qualche birra, va via con un paio di ragazze. Per quello che ho sentito le porta sulla sua nave e le lascia lì ad aspettarlo per qualche ora. Questo è tutto ciò che so>>

<<Non è molto, ma ce lo faremo bastare. Grazie>> disse Aveline allontanandosi dal bancone per poi dirigersi con Corinne verso l’uscita.

Quando furono fuori Corinne le chiese: <<Credi sia possibile che nel periodo in cui il “Capitano” lascia le ragazze sulla nave vada a incontrarsi con il Generale?>>

<<Molto probabilmente è così, ma dobbiamo avere più dettagli>>

Continuarono a girare per il porto, fermandosi a parlare con tutti quelli che potevano averlo visto, e scoprirono alcuni dettagli importanti: dopo che la nave attraccava, non veniva solo fatta richiesta di rifornirla di viveri, ma venivano anche caricati tutti gli schiavi che non erano stati venduti. In più scoprirono da alcuni marinai che il vero nome del “Capitano” era Sean Jones, ex-pirata che aveva lasciato la vita del fuorilegge per fare lo schiavista, e che nel periodo in cui rimaneva in città faceva tappa anche nel bordello del paese e in un grosso magazzino a i margini del porto.

Si recarono prima in questo luogo dove però non trovarono niente, solo un deposito vuoto.

Sulla strada del ritorno passarono per il mercato e si fermarono a parlare con alcune donne: una di queste, una donna di mezz’età, gli raccontò che si occupava della biancheria del bordello e disse che Jones si incontrava con Reltzer lì, perché era abitudine del Generale andare in quel luogo tutti i giorni, più o meno sempre alla stessa ora.

Date le informazioni che avevano recuperato si diressero verso casa di Corinne; mentre camminavano Corinne urtò un uomo: <<Mi scusi! Stavamo parlando e non l’avevo vista>> esclamò Corinne per scusarsi. Lui, un uomo di mezza età, molto elegante e distinto, si rivolse a lei con gentilezza: <<Non ti preoccupare mia cara, non è successo niente>>

Per qualche istante il suo sguardo si incrociò con quello di Aveline, che si ricordò di averlo già incontrato quando era arrivata a Delisle la prima volta, e per qualche motivo si rese conto che lui la conosceva.

Tornarono a casa di Corinne e Aveline aveva la netta sensazione che non fossero più al sicuro.


	27. Capitolo 27

Un lampo di luce bianca e Anne si trovò di nuovo nel presente.

<<Ben tornata>> le disse Elena.

<<Fai una pausa e mangia qualcosa>>le suggerì Lyanne.

<<Ok, prima però vado in bagno>> disse Anne mentre saliva le scale della cantina.

Si diresse al piano superiore e quando fu nel disimpegno aprì la porta alla sua destra, che dava su una stanza vuota, non molto piccola, probabilmente utilizzata in precedenza come ripostiglio nella quale era stato adibito un bagno chimico.

Quando tornò di sotto si diresse verso gli armadietti, prese qualche panino e un po’ di acqua e poi si sedette al tavolo. Poco dopo si unirono a lei anche gli altri.

Lyanne esordì dicendo: << Anne, avevi ragione: quello che abbiamo in mano ha tutt’altro valore. Dobbiamo rimettere in discussione tutti i ricordi dei i nostri predecessori di cui siamo in possesso: se questi ricordi sono stati modificati, molto probabilmente lo sono anche tutti gli altri>>

<<Ma a che scopo nascondere l’unione di due assassini? Di cosa avevano paura? Cosa dovremmo sapere?>> chiese Richard.

<<Dobbiamo scoprirlo, perchè se i Templari hanno fatto tutto questo lavoro per nasconderlo vuol dire che si tratta di qualcosa che ci potrebbe davvero avvantaggiare>> affermò Lyanne, che poi continuò dicendo: <<Abbiamo trovato il saggio: è l’uomo contro cui ha sbattuto Corinne>>

<<Ottimo, allora è tempo di continuare le ricerche>> concluse Anne.

<<Non così in fretta, sei stata dentro parecchio tempo. Ti devi riposare>> la fermò Lyanne. <<Va’ a stenderti un po’. Io intanto devo comunicare quello che abbiamo scoperto>>

Detto questo si mise al computer, mentre i ragazzi rimasero a tavola a parlare.

<<Che cosa dovremmo cercare?>> domandò Richard.

<<Semmai chi: sicuramente ha a che fare con il figlio di Aveline>> affermò Elena

<<Questo si, ma si tratta di qualcosa che ha trovato nella sua vita?>> replicò lui.

<<No, secondo me c’è dell’altro, ma per ora possiamo solo fare supposizioni>> concluse Anne, alzandosi per andare a letto.

Si svegliò qualche ora dopo e venne salutata da Lyanne <<Buonasera. Riposata? Ti comunico che il consiglio è in attesa di nuove informazioni riguardo l’unione dei due assassini, quindi la nostra ricerca non si ferma più alla scoperta del luogo di sepoltura del Saggio, ma continuerà fino a che non avremo altri dati sul nascituro>>

<<C’è ancora parecchio lavoro da fare quindi...>> rispose Anne.

<<Esatto, quindi mangia qualcosa e appena sei pronta torna dentro>> concluse Lyanne.

Anne fece come le era stato detto, così poco dopo tornò a vestire i panni della sua antenata.

Aveline era tornata nella cantina di Corinne e stavano discutendo di come attaccarli in base alle informazioni che avevano.

<<L’idea va bene. In questo modo ci saranno molti meno problemi e molte meno guardie. Quello che serve adesso è una perlustrazione del luogo>> disse Connor. Iniziarono quindi a parlare di come si sarebbero potuti infiltrare; scartarono varie opzioni, fino a che Patience non propose: <<E se una di noi sostituisse la donna delle pulizie?>>

<<E come facciamo a convincerla a farci andare al posto suo?>> chise Aveline.

<<Ora che ci penso, io quella donna la conosco: è la signora Thompson, era una cliente di mio padre>> intervenne Corinne. <<Posso provare a parlarle per vedere se riesco a convincerla a prendersi un giorno di riposo, che data la sua età probabilmente sente molto di più la fatica, domattina presto vado a parlarle>>

<<Va bene. Vedi se in qualche modo riesci a convincerla>> Disse Connor. <<A questo punto resta da stabilire chi andrà in perlustrazione>> osservò Corinne.

<<Beh possiamo andare io e Patience: io sarò la domestica in modo da osservare l’ambiente interno, mentre Patience può osservare l’esterno. Una ragazza vestita con abiti poveri che gira attorno ad un bordello è sicuramente meno sospetta di un uomo...>> propose Aveline. <<Non se ne parla: andremo io e te. Non voglio che tu te ne vada da sola in un posto simile. Patience non sarebbe in grado di difenderti in caso di necessità>> Intervenne bruscamente Connor. Aveline si trattenne: voleva evitare di fare scenate poiché era stanca e non aveva voglia di discutere davanti alle ragazze. <<...Va bene…facciamo come dici tu…>> Tagliò corto Aveline. 

<<Bene. Adesso andiamo a dormire: ci aspetta una giornata impegnativa>> Concluse Connor, voltandosi ed avviandosi verso la sua stanza. Tutti si congedarono ed andarono a riposarsi. Una volta sotto le coperte, Aveline ripensò a quello che si erano detti: provò un senso di amarezza misto a rabbia riflettendo sul modo di fare di Connor. Ormai erano mesi che la loro storia era finita, ma lui sembrava serbare ancora rancore nei suoi confronti. Decise quindi che lo avrebbe affrontato l’indomani, per cercare di chiarire la loro situazione. Mentre meditava su queste cose avvertì un movimento nel grembo: sentì per la prima volta il suo bambino muoversi. Venne come risvegliata da una routine in cui era rimasta immersa per tutte le settimane precedenti. Se non per i dolori alla schiena, le nausee mattutine e la stanchezza, si era quasi dimenticata di essere incinta, per via di tutti i problemi che aveva dovuto affrontare. 

Il cuore le batteva forte per la gioia: appoggiò una mano sulla pancia nella speranza di sentire un altro movimento, ma il bambino non si mosse. Si sentiva davvero felice, poiché questa era l’unica cosa bella che le era rimasta nella vita. Tuttavia non potè fare a meno di pensare a quanto le sarebbe piaciuto condividere un momento simile con Connor. Pian piano si addormentò pensando a queste cose, ed immaginando la vita che avevano sognato insieme.

Il giorno seguente Si alzarono tutti presto, come avevano stabilito il giorno prima. Aveline scese in cantina insieme a Corinne e vide che Connor e Patience erano già svegli e pronti.

<<Buongiorno. Scusate il ritardo, purtroppo non ho dormito bene ed ho fatto fatica a svegliarmi>> Cercò di giustificarsi Aveline.

<<Forza, sbrighiamoci, o rischiamo di arrivare troppo tardi. Ci aspetta un bel pezzo di strada a piedi>> Disse Connor senza guardarla. Aveline rimase infastidita ancora una volta da quell’atteggiamento scostante.

<<Fate attenzione. Io rimarrò qui con Corinne>> Disse Patience mentre Aveline e Connor uscivano.

<<Tranquilla. Ci vediamo più tardi>> Rispose Aveline per tranquillizzarle. Connor non parlò ed uscì per primo dalla cantina; Aveline lo seguì e una volta fuori dalla casa si diressero verso la strada da percorrere.


	28. Capitolo 28

Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti: Connor indossava degli abiti da lavoro per confondersi meglio tra le persone del luogo, mentre Aveline indossava i suoi abiti da schiava, ottimi per farsi passare come donna delle pulizie. Aveline decise di intraprendere la discussione: <<Senti Connor, io e te dobbiamo parlare>>. Disse guardandolo mentre camminavano uno accanto all’altra.

<<Non mi risulta>> Rispose freddo Connor.

<<Io ho capito di averti fatto soffrire e ti ho anche chiesto scusa per quello che ho fatto. Perché devi continuare a trattarmi con questo atteggiamento strafottente?>> Chiese Aveline ignorando la risposta precedente di lui.

<<Credi che delle scuse bastino a cancellare quello che mi hai fatto?>> Rispose lui senza voltarsi.

<<Guardami in faccia quando ti parlo, tanto per cominciare>> Disse prandoglisi davanti per impedirgli di continuare a camminare. Connor finalmente la guardò con aria seria e irremovibile: <<Piantala. Abbiamo una missione da portare a termine. Tutto il resto è solo una distrazione>>

<<No adesso sei tu a chiudere la bocca e a starmi a sentire!>> Connor rimase visibilmente sorpreso dalla risposta di Aveline, che proseguì dicendo: <<Io non ti ho chiesto di tornare insieme a me o di fare finta che niente sia successo, ma da quando siamo partiti tu non fai altro che ignorarmi o trattarmi come una bambina. Ti rendi conto che pretendi di darmi ordini e neanche mi guardi in faccia? Non credi che sia arrivato il momento di smetterla?!>>

<<Tu mi hai ferito! Mi hai tradito, e questa per me è l’unica cosa che conta!>>

<<Ti svelo un segreto Connor: le persone possono sbagliare e rendersi conto dei propri sbagli! Ed è ciò che ho fatto io! Questo non significa niente per te?!>>

Connor rimase in silenzio e smise di guardarla: lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro, e adesso non sapeva cosa risponderle.

Aveline continuò: <<Non puoi avercela tutta la vita con me. Dobbiamo chiarire le cose come due persone adulte: i fatti possono essere visti anche da una prospettiva diversa. Quello che tu hai percepito come un tradimento da parte mia, anche se è stato un comportamento sbagliato, era una mia decisione stupida di evitarti di soffrire!>>

<<Ho già sentito questa giustificazione, Aveline. Ne ho abbastanza di questi discorsi>>

<<Come fai a dire che ne hai abbastanza se è la prima volta che affrontiamo il discorso?!>>

<<Non mi va di parlare di queste cose adesso! Ti ho già detto che dovremmo occuparci della missione>> Rispose Connor seccato.

<<Vuoi lasciar perdere un attimo la missione?! È di noi tre che stiamo parlando! Si esatto, ti ricordo porto in grembo nostro figlio! Questo non significa niente per te?!>> Chiese Aveline con gli occhi lucidi. Connor rimase a fissarla in silenzio per qualche istante, poi finalmente parlò: <<Io… ho bisogno di tempo. Ho sofferto troppo. Io ci credevo davvero in noi: anche se siamo stati insieme per poco tempo, tu sei stata l’unica donna che io abbia amato davvero. Ma anche una delle mie più grandi delusioni...>>

<<So di averti deluso e di averti fatto soffrire: e visto che questo era ciò che volevo evitare, mi fa stare ancora più male ripensare a quello che è successo. Anche io ti ho amato davvero Connor… e ti amo ancora… e questo non si può cancellare>> Aveline aveva le lacrime che le rigavano il viso e la voce rotta.

<<No, è vero, non si può cancellare. Ma neanche il male che mi hai fatto può essere cancellato. Ammetto di aver sbagliato a comportarmi così con te per tutto questo tempo… È come se mi fossi costruito un muro per tenerti lontana e non ripensare a quello che è successo>>

<<Io ti sto solo chiedendo di darci una tregua. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme, e cosa più importante, siamo legati ancor più di prima dal nostro bambino. Non possiamo continuare ad ignorarci o ad incolparci>>

<<Hai ragione. Cercherò di essere meno duro con te>> Rispose alla fine Connor.

<<Grazie>> Disse Aveline spostandosi e riprendendo a camminare. 

Percorsero circa un chilometro in silenzio, poi Connor le domandò: <<Come stai?>> Aveline rimase un po’ sorpresa. <<Con la gravidanza intendo. So di non avertelo mai chiesto e di questo devo chiederti scusa>> Continuò Connor. Non sembrava più nemmeno la stessa persona di qualche ora prima a parlare. <<Ti ringrazio dell’interessamento: stiamo bene. Ieri sera ho sentito che si muoveva per la prima volta>> Rispose Aveline sfiorandosi il ventre dolcemente. Ormai aveva iniziato il quarto mese di gravidanza perciò si iniziava a vedere la pancia. <<Mi fa molto piacere>> Rispose Connor, che sorrise senza però guardarla. Finalmente Aveline sentì di essere riuscita a fare un passo avanti con lui.

Quando furono sul posto Aveline vide che l’edificio era una palazzina di due piani, ben tenuta in confronto a tutti gli edifici che aveva attorno. Dopo un breve sopralluogo fece per entrare e si sentì prendere la mano: <<Sta’ attenta>>. Le disse Connor visibilmente in pensiero. <<Non preoccuparti. Farò presto>> Rispose Aveline. 

Entrò e si ritrovò in un’ampia sala dove da entrambi i lati vedeva ovunque cuscini sparsi qua e là, anche alcuni divani, era libera solo una striscia di pavimento che la attraversava e portava verso un corridoio.

Venne accolta da una donna che sembrava avere solo qualche anno più di lei: le si avvicinò e disse: <<Buongiorno cara, cosa cerchi?>>

<<Salve sto sostituendo la signora Thompson per le pulizie>>

<<Oh! Che cosa le è successo?>> le chiese stupita la donna.

<<Si è ammalata, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi, però data l’età ha preferito mandare me>> le rispose Aveline. 

<<Oh si certo… allora ti direi di fare il giro delle camere per prendere la biancheria>>

<<Perfetto, vado>> concluse Aveline con un sorriso.

Si avviò quindi verso il corridoio che portava dalla sala d’ingresso fino alle scale. Lungo il corridoio c’erano quattro porte, due da un lato e due dall’altro, e decise di dare un’occhiata dentro ad ognuna: notò che le stanze di quel piano erano probabilmente usate dalle ragazze. Trovò infatti un bagno, una cucina, un ripostiglio e una stanza da letto molto semplice.

Si soffermò sia nel bagno che nella camera, oltre che per prendere la biancheria sporca che aveva visto, anche per dare un primo sguardo a quelli che sarebbero potuti essere punti di accesso.

Finito il giro andò al piano superiore e si trovò in una sala ampia, ma non quanto la prima, ed aveva tutte la pareti rivestite da pannelli e arazzi, tutti decorati con colori che andavano dal rosso scuro al dorato. Al centro della sala c’era un divano con vari altri cuscini, ed era tutto illuminato da due grandi finestre poste sulla parete opposta a quella dove si trovava lei.

Guardandosi attorno vide che c’erano tre stanze per lato, ed entrò dentro ad ognuna: non ebbe molto modo di guardarsi attorno in cerca di entrate o nascondigli, poiché nelle varie camere trovò le ragazze che si stavano preparando ad accogliere i clienti, ma vide che in ogni stanza c’era un grande armadio e le finestre erano coperte da tende. Una in particolare vide che sarebbe stata un ottimo punto di accesso, poichè poco distante c’era un grosso albero; riuscì senza farsi notare a bloccare la chiusura della finestra, in modo che si potesse aprire facilmente dall’esterno.

Finito il giro scese al piano inferiore e si avviò verso l’uscita. Sul suo cammino trovò la donna che l’aveva accolta, che la vide e le domandò: <<Tutto fatto?>>

<<Si si: ho preso tutto quanto. Lo porto a lavare e lo riporto pulito>> le rispose Aveline, e salutando uscì dal locale.

Quando uscì Connor le andò incontro e insieme si avviarono per tornare a casa di Corinne.


	29. Capitolo 29

Arrivarono nel primo pomeriggio, e dopo aver mangiato discussero su come doveva procedere l’operazione: Connor e Patience sarebbero partiti appena dopo il tramonto, lui diretto al bordello, lei al porto. All’arrivo della nave Patience avrebbe seguito dall’alto i movimenti del bersaglio, in modo da essere informati in caso variasse il percorso.

Connor sarebbe rimasto nascosto fino all’arrivo del Capitano Jones al bordello, dopodichè si sarebbe infiltrato salendo sull’albero ed entrando dalla finestra lasciata sbloccata da Aveline. Poi si sarebbe nascosto vicino alle scale, in modo da poter sorprendere alle spalle i suoi obiettivi. Se i due non fossero arrivati insieme al piano superiore, avrebbe atteso nascosto tra i divani che fossero entrambi nella stessa stanza, per poi sorprenderli e, con l’ausilio di bombe fumogene, eliminarli velocemente. Patience sarebbe rimasta fuori, in modo da poter tenere d’occhio l’esterno in caso di problemi, così da poter intervenire e dare modo a Connor di riuscire a fuggire.

Definito il piano aspettarono il tramonto, dopodichè Connor e Patience uscirono; Aveline e Corinne rimasero  in casa, in attesa del loro ritorno.

Rimasero sedute davanti al fuoco a parlare per un po’, poi si addormentarono, prima una e poi l’altra.

Aveline venne svegliata da un rumore proveniente dalla porta di entrata. Il fuoco era ormai spento e nella notte l’unica luce presente era quella che filtrava dalle finestre. Si fermò ad osservare la porta e in un attimo capì che il rumore prodotto derivava dal tentativo di forzare la serratura.

Aveline si alzò di scatto e cercò di svegliare Corinne senza fare rumore: <<Corinne! Corinne! Svegliati!>> Bisbigliò scuotendola. Corinne si svegliò: <<Che c’è? Che succede?>> domandò frastornata.

<<Ssshh! Fa’ silenzio e seguimi!>> tagliò corto Aveline prendendola per mano e trascinandola verso la cantina. Aprì la botola e fece scendere Corinne, poi la seguì richiudendo la botola sopra di lei.

Appena fu a terra, Aveline accese la lampada ed andò verso il tavolo dove aveva lasciato le proprie cose, credendo che non le sarebbero servite per un po’ di tempo. Velocemente si riallacciò le cinture e si rimise i bracciali, mentre Corinne, ora più spaventata che assonnata, le chiese: <<Che sta succedendo? Chi c’è in casa?>>

<<Non lo so, ma dobbiamo fare silenzio se non vogliamo essere scoperte>>.

Gli uomini avevano ormai fatto irruzione in casa, ma non si erano ancora accorti della botola nascosta nel buio.

Aveline appena pronta prese Corinne per mano e andò alla scala posteriore: <<Salgo prima io, appena te lo dico sali anche tu velocemente, ok?>>

<<Ok...>> Disse Corinne sempre più spaventata.

Aveline salì le scale e lentamente aprì la botola, si affacciò quel tanto da permetterle di vedere fuori. Quando si fu accertata che non c’era nessuno, uscì all’esterno lasciando la botola aperta.

Controllò rapidamente di non essere vista e poi disse a Corinne di salire, che così fece, uscendo terrorizzata. Aveline cercò di calmarla: <<Andrà tutto bene. Non ci troveranno>>

<<Succederà anche a me! Mi prenderanno!>>

<<Calmati! nessuno ti toccherà finchè ci sarò io>> la rassicurò Aveline, cercando di farla ragionare.

All’improvviso Aveline udì una voce maschile dal piano superiore della casa: <<Signore! Qua non c’è nessuno!>>.

Un altro gli rispose: <<Cercate ancora! Deve esservi sfuggito qualcosa!>>.

<<Ascoltami: adesso io e te ce ne andiamo da qui, ok?>> Intimò Aveline.

<<Ok>> le rispose Corinne che pareva essersi ripresa.

Lentamente si diressero verso un angolo della casa: Aveline fece capolino per vedere se avevano via libera: era tesa come la corda d’un arco; era nervosa perché era da tempo che non si allenava e sapeva anche di non poter sostenere uno scontro fisico.

D’un tratto sentì Corinne gridare: <<Aveline! Dietro di noi!>>

Aveline in un attimo prese una bomba fumogena e si voltò pronta ad affrontare il suo avversario che le stava correndo incontro con un’ascia sollevata sopra la testa.

Lanciò la bomba a poca distanza da lei gettandosi poi di lato. Una densa nube bianca lo avvolse creando un diversivo. Saltò in piedi e forte della copertura del fumo estrasse una delle due lame celate e attaccò l’uomo alle spalle tagliandogli la gola.

Si voltò di scatto, prese Corinne per mano e iniziò a correre attraverso i campi, verso la città.

Il grido di Corinne aveva allertato gli uomini che avevano fatto irruzione in casa: adesso erano usciti e stavano per essergli addosso. Mentre correva Aveline prese un paio di bombe e le tirò davanti a sé, prima una poi l’altra estendendo così la superficie coperta dal fumo.

Grazie a quel diversivo riuscirono a guadagnare terreno. Quando però non furono più coperte dal fumo sentì alcuni proiettili mancarle di poco. Erano ormai vicine alle porte della città e riuscirono ad infilarsi tra le case prima che una seconda salva di proiettili le raggiungesse.

Continuarono a correre attraversando la città, dirette al porto, dove Aveline si ricordava aver visto una specie di accesso alla rete fognaria. Si voltò e vide che le stavano ancora inseguendo: svoltarono quindi in un vicolo e lanciò un’altra bomba fumogena alle loro spalle cercando di seminare gli inseguitori.

Continuarono a correre tra i vicoli fino a tornare sulla via principale. Aveline si voltò e vide che la sua idea aveva funzionato: li avevano seminati, anche se ciò non voleva dire che fossero fuori pericolo.

Continuarono a correre verso il porto cercando però di nascondersi passando nelle zone meno illuminate.

Arrivate al porto si diressero verso la locanda che avevano visitato: nelle vicinanze Aveline ricordava di aver visto una specie di botola. Raggiunsero il locale, ma la trovarono chiusa. Allora Aveline estrasse un grimaldello e iniziò a forzare la serratura: dopo qualche tentativo riuscì ad aprirla.

Appena entrate Aveline accese la prima lampada che trovò e poi chiusero la botola.

Si appoggiarono alla parete cercando di riprendere a respirare.

Solo quando ripresero a respirare più normalmente si accorsero dell’orrendo tanfo che aleggiava nell’aria, che portò Aveline a vomitare.

<<Stai bene?>> Le chiese con voce nasale Corinne che si stava tappando il naso.

<<Potrei stare meglio...>> Disse Aveline asciugandosi la bocca. Poi, dopo essersi tirata su il foulard in modo da coprirsi il naso, fece cenno a Corinne di camminare.

Avanzarono nelle fogne fino a trovare una seconda uscita: si accertò di aver spento tutte le luci che potevano portare a capire che direzione avessero preso, quindi uscirono da una botola posta in un cortile tra alcuni edifici.

Una volta fuori, Aveline si affacciò tra due case e vide alcune persone camminare parlando in modo concitato: <<Avete sentito cosa è successo?! Qualcuno ha ucciso il Generale Reltzer!>>

“Ottimo”, pensò Aveline tra sè e sè, “siamo vicine al bordello, e se il Generale è morto probabilmente Connor è già andato via. Se però è già arrivato a casa di Corinne sicuramente si sarà accorto che ci sono stati problemi. Dobbiamo trovarli… però prima devo trovare un posto sicuro e riposarmi almeno un po’...”. Mentre osservava la strada, vide una signora che usciva di casa: allora le venne un’idea. Tornò indietro a prendere Corinne, che si era accasciata a terra esausta. <<Presto, andiamo!>> La intimò, invitandola ad alzarsi.

<<Aveline basta correre... non ce la faccio più!>>

<<Anche io sono stanca. Facciamo un ultimo sforzo e se ho ragione per stasera potremo riposarci in un luogo sicuro>>. Così quando Corinne fu in piedi, Aveline si slacciò le cinture nascondendole in un sacco assieme al cappello e alla giacca che aveva trovato lì vicino. Aperta poi la botola che dava accesso alla fogne lo lasciò su un angolo delle scale che conducevano all’interno, e poi la richiuse. Fatto questo prese Corinne per mano ed uscirono sulla strada, dirette verso quella donna che aveva visto uscire poco prima.

La signora adesso stava tornando in casa. <<Aspetti!!>> Gridò Aveline. <<Aspetti!! Ci aiuti!!>>. La donna sentendo urlare si voltò e vide le ragazze correre verso di lei: <<Che succede?! Chi siete?!>>

<<Casa nostra è stata attaccata da dei banditi mentre dormivamo! Io sono incinta, la mia amica non ce la fa più e non ho più notizie di mio marito da quando siamo fuggite.

La prego ci aiuti!>> implorò Aveline, cercando di apparire il più disperata possibile.

La sua tattica funzionò e la donna corse subito verso di loro: <<Dio mio! Venite dentro, sarete più al sicuro che qua fuori>>

<<Grazie! Grazie davvero>> le rispose Aveline.


	30. Capitolo 30

Quando furono dentro, la signora le fece accomodare in quello che era il loro salotto, posto alla destra della porta d’ingresso. Era molto semplice, arredato con un paio di vecchie poltrone poste vicino ad un camino acceso.

<<Bernard! vieni qui!>> Chiamò a gran voce la donna rivoltasi alle scale alla sua sinistra. Mentre Aveline e Corinne si sedettero di fronte al fuoco, un uomo di mezz’età muscoloso, calvo e con una folta barba nera scese dalle scale esordendo: <<Che diamine succede?! E chi sono queste due?!>>

<<Queste due ragazze sono state attaccate nella loro casa stanotte. Quella più grande è incinta e non trova suo marito. Le ho trovate per strada che mi venivano incontro, non le potevo lasciare lì!>> rispose la donna. Dopo aver preso dell’acqua e un po’ di pane lo portò alle ragazze.

<<Potrebbe essere un inganno lo sai vero?>> La accusò il marito.

<<Ma guardale! Sono tremanti e indifese! Non me la sentivo di lasciarle lì! Quella più grande avrà l’età di nostra figlia. Dovevo aiutarle!>>

<<Prometto che è solo per stanotte. Domattina inizierò a cercare mio marito. La prego di credermi>> disse Aveline rivolgendosi all’uomo.

<<Umpf... Ve bene... ma vi tengo d’occhio! E solo fino a domattina!>> Concluse duramente lui.

<<Grazie infinite>> Gli rispose Aveline con un sorriso.

Detto questo l’uomo andò a parlare con la moglie,e mentre Aveline si stava godendo il tepore del fuoco si accorse che Corinne si era addormentata. Fu soddisfatta del fatto che, per quanto fosse andata male, quella notte avrebbero potuto passarla al sicuro, il che le dava modo di calmarsi e pensare a come avrebbe potuto ritrovare Connor e Patience.

Mentre rifletteva vide i due tornare verso di loro. La donna si rivolse ad Aveline e le disse: <<Venite, vi faccio accomodare nella stanza di mia figlia. Il letto è abbastanza grande per entrambe>>

<<Non disturbatevi. Possiamo stare anche qui, avete già fatto molto accogliendoci in casa vostra>> Replicò lei.

<<Ragazza mia, nel tuo stato hai bisogno di un letto e di dormire bene. Sveglia la tua amica e saliamo>> Le rispose la signora.

Aveline fece come le era stato detto: seguirono la signora al piano superiore, dove le fece accomodare in una stanza che era posta sull’angolo dell’edificio. C’erano due grandi finestre sulla parte di fronte a loro e su quella alla loro destra. A sinistra invece c’erano un letto a due piazze con due semplici comodini di legno, una scrivania e un grande armadio, posto accanto alla porta.

Quando furono entrate la signora disse loro: <<Nell’armadio ci sono alcuni abiti puliti, e se ne avete bisogno il bagno è in fondo a questo corridoio. Se serve qualcosa noi siamo nella porta di fronte>>

Aveline le si avvicinò e disse: <<Non so come ringraziarvi. Prometto che daremo il minor disturbo possibile e domattina andremo via>>

<<Tesoro, io ho una figlia che ha più o meno la tua età e anche lei è incinta. Resta pure tutto il tempo che ti serve. Non ti preoccupare di quel burbero di mio marito>>

<<Non finirò mai di ringraziarla>> le rispose Aveline con un grande sorriso.

<<Nel trambusto non ci siamo presentate: io sono Madeline, mentre Bernard è mio marito>> Aggiunse la signora.

<<Io sono Aveline, e lei è Corinne>> disse indicando la sua amica, che si era già spogliata e infilata sotto le coperte.

<<Piacere di conoscervi. Senti, posso chiederti di quanti mesi sei?>> Domandò Madeline curiosa. Aveline finendo di sbottonarsi la camicia e mostrando la pancia le rispose: <<Quattro mesi>>. Alla signora si illuminarono gli occhi: <<Che bello! Sono felice per te. Mia figlia invece dovrebbe partorire a breve>>. Poi con un gesto della mano si congedò: <<Via, via! Ora va’ a letto che ti sei affaticata anche troppo. Domani mi racconterai meglio che cosa vi è successo>>

<<Va bene. Buonanotte>> La salutò Aveline con un sorriso.

Quando ebbe chiuso la porta, Aveline finì di spogliarsi.

L’abito da Assassina le era stato utile, ma iniziava a starci male dentro. Sperava che nessuno trovasse le sue cose di lì all’indomani mattina. Staccò le lame dai bracciali, le avvolse dentro la camicia e le infilò sotto le coperte, alla fine del letto. Dopodiché si infilò una camicia da notte trovata nell’armadio e andò a letto.

La mattina seguente dopo, essersi sistemate ed aver mangiato assieme, le ragazze salutarono la coppia e tornarono verso l’ingresso alle fogne dove Aveline aveva lasciato la sua roba. Aprì la botola ma non vide il sacco: <<Maledizione! ora devo anche ritrovare la mia attrezzatura!>> esclamò Aveline con rabbia, mentre richiudeva la botola.

<<Hey! Eccovi finalmente!>>

Entrambe alzarono lo sguardo e videro Connor in piedi, sul bordo del tetto dell’edificio alle loro spalle, che le guardava tenendo in alto il sacco con tutte le cose di Aveline. Pochi secondi dopo era già sceso a terra e andava loro incontro.

Quando furono vicini, lasciò cadere il sacco e abbracciò forte Aveline, che rimase sorpresa per un attimo, ma poi lo strinse forte a sé ricambiando il suo abbraccio. In quell’istante si sentì di nuovo al sicuro come solo lui riusciva a farla sentire.

<<Ho avuto una paura tremenda. Ho temuto per te e per il bambino>> Le sussurrò Connor senza lasciarla. <<Sto bene, anzi, stiamo bene>> Rispose Aveline con un sorriso. Quando finalmente si staccarono, lui le accarezzò la guancia e le sussurrò: <<Non permetterò a nessuno di farvi del male>>.

Aveline sentì il bambino muoversi e istintivamente appoggiò una mano sul ventre: <<Ti ha sentito>>.

Disse con un dolce sorriso. Connor ricambiò il suo sguardo con dolcezza e si chinò per posare l’orecchio sulla sua pancia. Bisbigliò qualche parola nella sua lingua e poi le accarezzò dolcemente il grembo.

Corinne e Patience osservarono la scena in silenzio e con emozione.

Aveline incrociò lo sguardo commosso di Patience, che le sorrise con complicità. Connor si rialzò in piedi, raccolse il sacco con le cose di Aveline e glielo porse: <<Tieni. Adesso faremmo meglio a sbrigarci. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui il prima possibile. Anche tu Corinne, qui nessuno di noi è al sicuro>>.

Detto questo si misero subito in cammino per Diamondhead.


	31. Capitolo 31

Camminarono per un paio d’ore lungo la costa della baia di Saint Louis ed arrivarono nella zona di Diamondhead. Lungo il tragitto incontrarono un piccolo villaggio dove decisero di fermarsi per riposare. Trovarono una piccola locanda che si affacciava sul porto; entrarono e decisero di fermarsi lì per la notte. Connor andò a chiedere due stanze e fece alcune domande al locandiere poi salirono al piano superiore.

Dato che si trovavano nell’area della loro destinazione, decisero che la mattina successiva Aveline e Corinne sarebbero andate a fare qualche domanda in giro, per vedere cosa avrebbero potuto scoprire riguardo alla zona preclusa e ai vari carichi che giungevano a nord della baia.

Le ragazze trascorsero la mattinata in giro per le strade, ad ascoltare e fare domande. Rientrarono alla locanda solo nel primo pomeriggio per riferire quello che avevano scoperto: l’area iniziava a poco più di un miglio di distanza dal paese, ed era molto vasta. Tutti i trasporti di merci che venivano effettuati si fermavano alle porte del paese, dove una squadra di uomini le prelevava e le portava via.

Tutta la zona era recintata da canne e sterpaglie, in modo da rendere impossibile la vista dell’interno.

Il suo perimetro era costantemente sorvegliato e l’unico accesso visibile era il cancello ad est, che veniva aperto solo in occasione dell’arrivo delle merci.

<<Ok, allora dovrò andare a vedere nei dintorni se ci sono altre possibilità di accesso. Dal momento che abbiamo eliminato i mandanti dei vari trasporti, non sarà così semplice entrare>> Disse Connor mentre rifletteva sulle informazioni recuperate.

<<Non puoi andare da solo, l’area da coprire è troppo vasta>> Intervenne Aveline.

<<Tu non puoi venire, è troppo rischioso. Non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa ci sia là dentro>> le rispose Connor. Poi Si rivolse a Patience: <<Verrai con me, ma farai solo quello che ti dirò e niente stupidaggini, intesi?>>

<<Ok, promesso>> Rispose Patience, accennando un sorriso.

<<Ottimo, allora ci muoveremo stanotte. Prima però dobbiamo trovare un altro posto dove stare, perché qui c’è troppo rischio di essere ascoltati>> Detto questo Connor si alzò e fece cenno alle ragazze di seguirlo.

Quando furono tutti quanti fuori iniziarono ad andare in giro per il paese, in cerca di un posto che non desse troppo nell’occhio.

Non trovando niente si allontanarono dalla città e si addentrarono nella foresta, dove videro un vecchio capanno da caccia. “Non è il massimo ma almeno non siamo sotto lo sguardo di tutti”, pensò Aveline.

L’edificio era posto accanto ad un grande albero e a prima occhiata, se pur visibilmente vecchio, sembrava in buone condizioni: era provvisto di una singola finestra sulla parete opposta rispetto all’albero, sprovvista di vetri ma dotata di due scuri, chiusi dall’interno.

Tentarono di entrare forzando gli scuri, ma per quanto fosse vecchia la serratura, resistette. Cercarono quindi di scassinare la porta, che solo dopo vari tentativi si sbloccò, consentendogli di entrare.

Era ormai il calar del sole quando riuscirono a stabilirsi dentro. Da un lato, appoggiato al muro, si trovavano un tavolo con alcune sedie, mentre alla parete opposta era appoggiata una lunga panca. Accanto al tavolo c’era un bancone posto sotto l’unica finestra dell’edificio, abbastanza grande però da illuminare tutta la stanza. Nella parte opposta della stanza si trovava un armadio con accanto una rastrelliera per fucili. Inoltre tutte le pareti erano coperte da scaffali e mensole

Dalla rastrelliera riuscirono a recuperare alcuni fucili, mentre dall’armadio delle pesanti giacche e una lampada ad olio, che riuscirono ad accendere grazie ad una riserva trovata su di uno scaffale. L’edificio era abbastanza grande da permettere a tutti quanti di arrangiarsi dei letti di fortuna.

Mangiarono con quello che erano riusciti a portarsi via da Delisle, e poco dopo Connor e Patience uscirono. Aveline e Corinne improvvisarono dei letti prendendo gli abiti e le giacche dall’armadio e disponendoli sui tavoli e sull’unica panca presente in tutto l’edificio.

Quando ebbero finito si fermarono un po’ a parlare, poi Corinne si congedò e andò a dormire. Di lì a poco anche Aveline andò a coricarsi sapendo però che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire molto data la situazione: non le restava che aspettare il rientro dei due Assassini.

La mattina dopo, quando si svegliò, si rese conto che non erano ancora rientrati. In tarda mattinata decise di andare in paese per prendere qualcosa da mangiare: per attirare l’attenzione il meno possibile si spogliò dei suoi abiti da Assassina, mantenendo la camicia, e si finì di vestire con alcuni abiti presi dall’armadio. Quindi uscì insieme a Corinne.

Mentre recuperavano un po’ di cibo, restarono in ascolto di possibili notizie, ma poiché non sentirono niente di particolare, decisero di rientrare.

Una volta tornate al capanno, si misero a preparare il pranzo: in quel momento, dalla foresta, emersero Connor e Patience, che erano fuori dalla sera prima.

Quando furono arrivati Patience crollò sulla panca, stremata. Connor si rivolse ad Aveline: <<Dateci un po’ di tempo per riposarci e poi vi aggiorniamo. C’è molto di cui parlare, ma non ora. È stata davvero una lunga notte>>

<<Tranquillo, andate pure a riposarvi. Ci racconterete tutto più tardi>> Gli rispose Aveline, che si sentì rincuorata nel vedere che stavano bene per quanto stanchi. Lei e Corinne, quando ebbero finito di mangiare, trascorsero un po’ di tempo a parlare del più e del meno. 

Nel tardo pomeriggio Connor e Patience si svegliarono, e quando ebbero mangiato iniziarono a raccontare cosa era successo. Connor iniziò dicendo che per entrare avevano dovuto travestirsi. Patience, che aveva assunto la parte della schiava, era stata portata nella caserma, dove aveva avuto modo di vedere chi si occupava della gestione delle guardie e degli schiavi, ed era stata poi assegnata a lavorare all’interno di uno scavo.

Connor mescolandosi alle guardie aveva avuto modo di vedere chi erano i vari ufficiali ed era riuscito ad entrare nelle tende di alcuni di questi: così facendo era riuscito a capire che il mandante di tutta l’operazione era una cellula Templare Inglese che si era insediata in quelle zone.

Qui avevano assoldato un gruppo di mercenari per impadronirsi dell’area, in cui avevano iniziato un grosso scavo avvalendosi dello sfruttamento degli schiavi deportati.

Non tutti gli ufficiali erano direttamente legati ai Templari: Connor nella sua ricerca aveva avuto modo di capire che solo alcuni di questi erano Templari e nemmeno sempre i più alti di grado. Non lo era ad esempio il Generale Reltzer, o almeno non ancora, ma lo era il Capitano Jones.

Tra alcune lettere di affiliati all’Ordine, Connor aveva avuto modo di capire il motivo della loro presenza in quella zona: negli scritti si parlava di una grotta che sembrava celare una formidabile arma. Non veniva definito che tipo di arma o quali poteri credessero che avesse, ma Connor ipotizzò che potesse trattarsi di qualcosa di simile alla Mela dell’Eden.

Quel tipo di potere non sarebbe mai dovuto finire in mano ai Templari, per nessun motivo, ma non poteva occuparsene subito perchè non aveva abbastanza informazioni sullo stato degli scavi e su come poterli fermare. Per avere queste informazioni avrebbe dovuto aspettare di parlare con Patience, perciò aveva continuato ad infiltrarsi in tutti gli edifici o tende in cerca di informazioni in più.

Durante la sua ricerca si era reso conto che i Templari erano a conoscenza della presenza degli Assassini e che gli omicidi di Delisle erano opera loro: i Templari avevano tentato di fermarli facendo irruzione in casa di Corinne, ma a causa del fallimento dell’operazione avevano rafforzato le difese nell’area degli scavi. Sarebbe quindi venuto di persona il Gran Maestro per valutare la situazione della miniera e per liberarsi in prima persona degli Assassini.

Patience aveva un’idea più chiara di come erano organizzati e come era strutturato lo scavo: c’erano alcuni gruppi di guardie che facevano turni di un paio d’ore l’uno e in più chi faceva turno di guardia la notte, non lo faceva di giorno.

Questo secondo lei dava la possibilità a qualcuno di infiltrarsi all’interno di uno dei gruppi per poter sabotare le strutture che sorreggevano lo scavo, andando così a chiuderlo.

Raccolte tutte le informazioni avevano dovuto attendere il momento giusto per poter lasciare il campo Templare, che si presentò il giorno seguente mentre le guardie cambiavano di turno per mangiare.

Quando ebbero finito di raccontare, iniziarono a discutere su come si sarebbero dovuti muovere.

<<Se all’interno è celata un’arma del genere, non basterà far crollare la miniera. Dovremo rendere impossibile a chiunque l’accesso; quindi, o distruggiamo tutti i documenti che conducono ad essa, oppure la prendiamo noi e la facciamo sparire>> Disse Aveline.

<<Per fare questo bisognerà aspettare che aprano la grotta. Tuttavia non è detto che ci riescano: non sappiamo quanto tempo potrebbero impiegarci, e nemmeno se siano a conoscenza di dove si trovi l’entrata>> Intervenne Connor. Se ne stava in piedi con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo, fissando il centro della superficie con aria pensierosa. Poi proseguì, senza togliere lo sguardo dalla tavola: <<Dalla lettera si capisce che sanno dove sia situata la grotta, ma non da dove entrarci. La cosa migliore è far crollare la miniera ed eliminare il Gran Maestro. Scomparsa questa cellula Templare e distrutti tutti i documenti relativi ad essa ed all’arma segreta, non ci dovrebbero più essere problemi>>

<<Secondo me è da seguire l’idea di Connor. Da quello che ho potuto osservare, per quanto sia profondo lo scavo, non sono ancora arrivati alla grotta, figuriamoci a scoprirne l’entrata>> Disse Patience per confermare la proposta di Connor.

Definito che avrebbero agito prima della fine dello scavo, decisero che avrebbero atteso l’arrivo del Gran Maestro, in modo così da poter porre fine alla cellula Templare. In tal proposito si sarebbero alternati Connor e Patience per sorvegliare l’accesso al campo, così da sapere quando sarebbe arrivato, dato che nelle lettere non veniva definito.

Dal momento che si trovavano in una situazione di stallo, Anne chiese di uscire per un po’ per potersi riposare. Poco tempo dopo si trovò nuovamente nel sotterraneo. Quando uscì dall’Animus si riposò qualche ora prima di discutere con gli altri di quello che avevano scoperto.


	32. Capitolo 32

In base alle informazioni recuperate da Anne, Lyanne aveva comunicato la posizione ai suoi superiori, per consentirgli di fare delle ricerche e capire se quel Frutto dell'Eden fosse stato stato portato alla luce oppure no.

Dopo un sonno ristoratore Anne tornò dentro l'Animus: la fecero sincronizzare nella sequenza successiva, quindi qualche giorno dopo rispetto all'ultimo ricordo che aveva rivissuto. Erano tutti radunati attorno ad un fuoco acceso davanti al capanno e stavano discutendo su come agire per eliminare tutti i bersagli e demolire lo scavo.

L'idea era di far entrare nuovamente Patience e Connor, facendosi passare lui per mercenario e lei per schiava; una volta dentro Patience si sarebbe unita agli altri lavoratori all'interno dello scavo, andando a piazzare alcune cariche esplosive su i pali che sorreggevano la miniera, quindi avrebbe preparato alcune trappole avvelenate, localizzate in modo che solo le guardie venissero colpite.

Questo avrebbe fomentato la paura e la superstizione dei prigionieri, facendo sì che gli incidenti venissero attribuiti ad una qualche maledizione, creando quindi un'ondata di panico che avrebbe spinto tutti gli schiavi fuori dallo scavo.

Tutto ciò avrebbe generato scompiglio all'interno del campo, portando così tutti i vari ufficiali ed il Gran Maestro ad uscire allo scoperto per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, in modo da dare modo a Connor di eliminarli in modo silenzioso, favorito dal caos. Infine avrebbero fatto saltare lo scavo.

Nel frattempo Aveline e Corinne sarebbero rimaste all'esterno, in attesa del segnale per dare fuoco alle mura del campo. Dopodichè avrebbero lasciato Diamondhead.

<<Bene ragazzi, vista l'ora e la missione che ci aspetta domani, io vado a dormirci un po' su>>

Concluse Patience alzandosi. Si stiracchiò un po' e poi salutò tutti entrando nel capanno.

<<Mi sa che la seguo anche io. Buonanotte ragazzi>> Salutò Corinne dopo un rumoroso sbadiglio. Anche Aveline fece per alzarsi, ma Connor le prese la mano e la fissò per invitarla a restare con lui. Con sorpresa si rimise seduta con le gambe incrociate vicino a lui, e gli domandò: <<Va tutto bene, Connor? Devi dirmi qualcosa?>>

<<Si>> Le rispose sottovoce lui, continuando a fissare il fuoco davanti a loro. Aveline lo osservava con sguardo interrogativo: <<Va tutto bene?...>> Gli domandò ancora per farlo parlare.

Finalmente Connor alzò lo sguardo dal falò e la guardò con aria preoccupata. <<Spero che andrà tutto bene...>> disse decidendosi ad esporre le sue preoccupazioni. Poi proseguì: <<Ho questa brutta sensazione addosso che qualcosa potrebbe andare storto… Non sopporterei di perder->>

<<Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Io, anzi noi, non andiamo da nessuna parte>>

Lo interruppe Aveline mettendogli un dito sulla bocca per impedirgli di finire il discorso. Gli rispose risoluta e appoggiando istintivamente una mano sul ventre.

<<Tu non capisci>> Proseguì lui <<Non hai visto in quanti sono là dentro. Ho paura che se qualcosa andasse storto non potrei proteggere te e nostro figlio>>

<<Ma perché dovrebbe andare storto qualcosa? Sei un guerriero e un Maestro, avrai già affrontato una marea di missioni come questa. Cosa ti preoccupa?>>

<<Sono solo con la mia allieva, ecco cosa. Non potrò contare su nessun altro aiuto, a differenza delle altre volte… In più questa volta rischio di perdere te...>>

Aveline lo abbracciò e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: <<Andrà tutto bene. Lo so. Io credo profondamente in te e Patience. Altrimenti non avrei chiesto il vostro aiuto. Ce la farete>>

Connor la fissò intensamente e le accarezzò il volto. Aveline gli sorrise dolcemente per infondergli coraggio. Lui le si avvicinò e appoggiò la fronte alla sua con gli occhi chiusi: <<Forza e coraggio...>> Mormorò per tranquillizzarsi. Lei senza pensarci due volte lo baciò dolcemente abbracciandolo. Connor ricambiò il bacio facendole sentire quanto ne avesse bisogno. Quando si staccarono lui la guardò negli occhi per qualche istante e poi tornò a fissare il fuoco.

<<Adesso dovresti andare a riposarti anche tu. Domani sarà una giornata impegnativa>> Concluse con aria risoluta, come se all'improvviso qualcosa lo avesse riportato alla realtà.

Un po' delusa, Aveline capì che aveva già fatto molto a confidarsi così spontaneamente con lei.

Decise tuttavia di riportare a galla la questione ancora in sospeso: <<Anche io avrei bisogno di parlarti, prima di andare a dormire>>

<<Di cosa si tratta?>> Domandò spostando di nuovo l'attenzione su di lei.

<<Si tratta di noi. Vorrei scusarmi con te per tutto quello che ti ho fatto>>

<<Ma Aveline, non serve. Ti sei già scusata con me, più di una volta>>

<<Si, lo so, ma tu provavi ancora troppo rancore verso di me per poter accogliere le mie scuse. Adesso che siamo più tranquilli voglio chiederti perdono per tutta la sofferenza che ti ho causato e spero con tutta me stessa che tu un giorno riesca a perdonarmi>>

<<Ti ringrazio. Non provo più rabbia nei tuoi confronti e sento che le tue scuse sono sincere>> Le rispose Connor con un mezzo sorriso.

<<Ottimo>> Rispose lei soddisfatta. Poi concluse: <<Adesso vado anche io a riposarmi per domani. Buonanotte Connor>>. Si alzò e prima di andare via gli accarezzò la spalla.

<<Buonanotte Aveline>> Le rispose lui sorridendole dolcemente. Quindi tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi pensieri.

Passarono tutto il giorno seguente preparando tutto l'occorrente per la missione. Arrivata la sera Patience e Connor si vestirono in modo da potersi infiltrare e poi partirono.

Qualche minuto dopo uscirono anche Aveline e Corinne, che iniziarono a sistemare lungo la recinzione alcuni mucchietti di foglie secche e polvere da sparo tutti collegati da una miccia che finiva nei pressi del cancello.

Avevano completato circa metà della recinzione quando iniziarono ad udire delle grida che alludevano a morti strane e a maledizioni. "Ottimo. Il diversivo di Patience ha funzionato" pensò Aveline. Tuttavia, mentre preparava l'ultima fila di inneschi, udì i rumori di un combattimento, di grida e di spade che cozzavano. Sentendo questo si allarmò: "cosa succede? Non avrebbe dovuto esserci uno scontro". Finì velocemente di preparare gli inneschi e andò al cancello principale che era già aperto.

Alcuni schiavi e mercenari stavano fuggendo, non solo per il diversivo creato da Patience, ma anche perché nel campo era scoppiato un incendio di cui non si era accorta perchè il vento aveva portato il fumo dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove si trovavano lei e Corinne. Vide che Connor stava affrontando un uomo e dalle vesti che indossava dedusse che si trattava del Gran Maestro Templare.

"Non doveva affrontarlo così! Cosa è successo?!" pensò Aveline che rimase immobile ad osservare il combattimento. Poi durante il loro scontro Connor e il Gran Maestro sparirono dalla sua vista all'interno dello scavo, seguiti poco dopo da alcune guardie.

"Dio mio è in trappola..." si allarmò Aveline. Sentì la paura aumentare fino a che non ce la fece più a restare a guardare.

Estratte alcune bombe fumogene dalla cintura e iniziò a correre verso la miniera. Arrivò all'entrata dello scavo e senza pensarci due volte si infilò dentro: la miniera era ormai vuota, sentiva solo in lontananza i suoni dello scontro e sapeva che se non fosse successo qualcosa in grado di togliere Connor dalla condizione di inferiorità numerica, la situazione non sarebbe finita bene.


	33. Capitolo 33

Aveline percorse il tunnel più veloce che poteva fino a quando non raggiunse la fine, dove vide Connor e Patience che stavano affrontando il Maestro e altri sette/otto uomini. Quando fu abbastanza vicina lanciò le bombe fumogene sui combattenti.

Pochi istanti dopo una densa coltre di fumo riempì il tunnel, e favorita da questo diversivo riuscì ad eliminare velocemente due uomini, tagliando loro la gola con la sua lama celata. Poi, cercando di sfruttare al massimo la copertura del fumo, si concentrò su un altro bersaglio che riuscì ad individuare senza troppe difficoltà.

In pochi passi gli fu addosso e quando lui si accorse di essere attaccato era ormai troppo tardi: prima che potesse reagire, Aveline gli aveva già conficcato la lama nell’addome.

Mentre il corpo del suo ultimo avversario cadeva a terra, udì il rumore di altri corpi che cadevano al suolo, e quando la nube iniziò a diradarsi oltre al Gran Maestro erano rimasti solo altri due uomini, che si stupirono di essere sopravvissuti in così pochi. In quell’attimo di tregua Aveline notò che i Templari erano riusciti a trovare l’entrata di quello che, a giudicare dalla dimensione della porta, poteva essere un tempio dei precursori.

Tornò a concentrarsi sugli avversari giusto in tempo per vedere il Gran Maestro avventarsi su Connor. Poco dopo anche i due uomini rimasti, uno munito di spada e l’altro di una pesante ascia da guerra, iniziarono a correre uno verso di lei e l’altro verso Patience.

Aveline non voleva combattere: nella sua condizione era troppo rischioso, sia per lei che per suo figlio, ma era una cosa che non avrebbe potuto evitare; doveva riuscire a non farlo avvicinare troppo. Estrasse quindi il machete e si preparò allo scontro, ma quando l’uomo le fu quasi addosso, Patience le si mise davanti, in una posizione che le permettesse di affrontare entrambi.

<<Allontanati non puoi affrontarli! Hai già fatto abbastanza. Adesso ci penso io>> Le disse con fare risoluto.

Aveline rimase stupita dalla mossa di Patience, e mentre una parte di lei si sentiva messa da parte, fu felice di non dover affrontare nessuno in un combattimento corpo a corpo.

Vide Patience caricare i due uomini e riuscire a tenere testa ad entrambi impedendo a chiunque di superarla. Notò con una certa punta d’orgoglio che Connor era stato un buon Maestro e benché il suo addestramento non fosse ancora concluso, Patience era già un’ottima combattente.

Il combattimento fu un continuo di attacchi e retrocessioni sia di Patience che dei suoi avversari, fino a quando, durante un attacco simultaneo dei due uomini, un colpo dell’uomo con l’ascia un po’ troppo violento che Patience riuscì a schivare, ferì il compagno che cadde a terra.

L’uomo che aveva sferrato il colpo si fermò per un attimo, stupito di quello che era successo, istante di distrazione che però fu sufficiente a Patience per attaccarlo ed eliminarlo infilzandolo con la spada. Una volta a terra gli prese la pistola e sparò al suo compagno ferito e agonizzante, ponendo fine alle sue sofferenze.

Eliminati i due uomini rimasero ad assistere allo scontro tra Connor e il Gran Maestro Templare: fu un susseguirsi di colpi veloci e violenti e piccole pause in cui i due giravano in cerchio, uno difronte all’altro, fino a che il Gran Maestro non riuscì a disarmare Connor facendogli volare via il tomahawk, per poi colpirlo con un calcio.

Connor cadde a terra e il Templare gli si scagliò addosso, ma lui riuscì ad estrarre in tempo le lame celate e ad utilizzare per bloccare l’attacco. Era però ancora a terra con il nemico che caricava il suo peso sulla spada per rompergli la difesa.

Connor sferrò un calcio al ginocchio del suo avversario, facendolo cadere e quando fu libero dal suo peso, si rotolò di lato e con un balzo fu di nuovo in piedi. Andò velocemente a raccogliere la sua arma nel tempo che il suo avversario si alzava da terra.

Tornarono alla situazione di partenza: si attaccavano e poi si allontanavano, in un tira e molla che avrebbe visto vincitore solo chi sarebbe riuscito a  di resistere alla tensione e alla fatica meglio del suo avversario.

Durante uno degli attacchi il Templare cercò nuovamente di disarmare Connor, che stavolta riuscì a non farsi battere.

Ruppe la guardia del suo nemico, portandolo a mandare in alto la spada e in un movimento unico riuscì a ferirlo gravemente all’addome con il tomahawk.

Il Gran Maestro lasciò cadere la spada per mettere le mani sulla ferita e si accasciò a terra in ginocchio.

Connor gli si avvicinò lentamente e gli disse qualcosa nella sua lingua; il Templare allora iniziò a parlare con lui. Aveline era troppo lontana per comprendere cosa gli stesse dicendo e dovette quindi avvicinarsi.

Quando fu abbastanza vicina sentì il Maestro mormorare: <<... Perché... perché continuate a mettervi in mezzo?!>>

<<Perché ogni uomo deve essere libero>> fu la risposta di Connor.

Il Templare continuò dicendo: <<La libertà... che immensa bugia. Ogni uomo è schiavo: chi del suo ceto sociale, chi delle sue responsabilità... sotto di noi gli uomini sarebbero tutti uguali! Ci sarebbe una vera pace!>>

<<La vostra idea di pace è malata e contorta>> gli disse Connor.

<<Quella in cui credi tu è l’utopia di un bambino: la realtà è diversa dalla fantasia….>> pronunciate queste parole, si lasciò cadere a terra e morì.

Connor osservando il corpo del Maestro Templare si accorse di un oggetto che gli era caduto di tasca: lo raccolse e si fermò ad osservarlo.

Anche Aveline e Patience si avvicinarono per vedere cosa avesse trovato.

Era un oggetto strano, formato da due mezzelune sovrapposte che sull’arco esterno avevano denti simili a quelli di un ingranaggio.

Si chiesero a cosa sarebbe potuto servire, poi ad Aveline venne a mente una possibilità: <<E se fosse la chiave per l’entrata del tempio?>>

<<Probabile. C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo>> rispose Connor. Si avvicinarono quindi alla porta ed iniziarono ad esaminarla: era di pietra ma perfettamente levigata ed aveva tutta una serie di solchi che da terra arrivavano fino in cima; alcuni andavano su dritti, altri invece facevano curve a novanta e a quarantacinque gradi, quando da un lato quando dall’altro, senza un’apparente logica.

Osservando con attenzione notarono un incavo che aveva esattamente la forma dell’oggetto che avevano preso al Templare. Connor stava per inserirlo, quando Aveline lo fermò: <<Aspetta! Se questa è veramente la chiave, non è necessario aprire il tempio, visto che non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di usare l’oggetto che c’è all’interno. Basterà farla sparire, e sarà sicuramente più semplice che dover nascondere un oggetto di cui non abbiamo alcuna informazione>>

Ci fu un attimo di pausa poi Connor disse: <<Ok, hai ragione. Allora andiamocene e facciamo crollare tutto. A far sparire la chiave ci penserò io>>

Detto questo si avviarono verso l’uscita della miniera. Una volta fuori attesero Patience, che uscì pochi istanti più tardi dopo aver innescato le bombe.

<<Meglio allontanarsi>> Intimò Patience una volta fuori, e velocemente il gruppo si diresse verso l’uscita. Mentre camminavano, Aveline notò che il campo era tutto completamente bruciato e che non erano rimaste in piedi neppure le recinzioni. Evidentemente, nell’incendio scoppiato all’interno, qualche scintilla doveva aver acceso gli inneschi che avevano preparato lei e Corinne.

Una volta fuori dalle macerie del campo Templare trovarono seduta su un masso Corinne, che appena li vide scattò in piedi: <<Stavo per andarmene! Non sapevo se eravate ancora vivi!>> e prima che le potesse essere risposto qualcosa, una forte esplosione alle loro spalle li fece voltare.

Le cariche piazzate da Patience avevano fatto saltare tutta la minera, e l’esplosione aveva scagliato in aria una colonna di polvere fumo e detriti che spinse il gruppo a correre verso il folto della foresta per cercare riparo.

<<Hai esagerato! Doveva solo crollare, non saltare in aria!>> urlò Connor a Patience mentre correvano.

<<Non ero sicura che bastasse!>> rispose lei cercando di scusarsi.

<<Dovremo tornare per vedere se è comunque ben coperta>> Concluse Connor.

Si ripararono in un incavo formatosi tra il terreno ed un albero caduto, ed attesero lì che la nuvola di detriti fosse del tutto scesa a terra prima di ripartire.

Tornarono nuovamente al capanno e decisero che avrebbero aspettato lì il sorgere del sole, dopodiché Connor sarebbe andato a controllare che il tempio fosse ben coperto.


	34. Capitolo 34

“ _Abbiamo tutte le informazioni che ci servono, ti faccio uscire così vediamo di capire cosa dobbiamo fare adesso_ ” disse Elena ad Anne attraverso il casco.

Poco dopo Anne era nuovamente fuori dall’Animus, perciò si mise a parlare con gli altri delle informazioni recuperate e di cosa avrebbero dovuto fare di lì a poco.

<<Allora: ho appena comunicato le informazioni al Consiglio riguardo il Frutto dell’Eden e il Saggio. Dobbiamo aspettare una loro risposta prima di poterci muovere. Intanto suggerirei di prepararci comunque, perché se dovessimo metterci in viaggio, dobbiamo essere pronti: la strada è lunga da qui alla Baia di Saint Louis>> Disse Lyanne, incitando così i ragazzi a radunare tutti i vari attrezzi di cui potevano avere bisogno una volta sul posto.

Anne andò alla sua branda nel sottoscala e da sotto di essa estrasse uno zaino; ne controllò il contenuto, che consisteva in una balestra, alcuni dardi, una bottiglia d’acqua e una torcia.

Si avvicinò al bancone e da uno dei cassetti estrasse alcune granate, un paio a frammentazione e un paio EMP. Aveva imparato ad utilizzarle nel suo addestramento, che era iniziato solo qualche settimana prima e non era ancora terminato. Raccolse ancora qualche munizione ma anche alcune bende e siringhe da iniezione.

Finito di prepararsi, lasciò lo zaino sul letto e tornò a sedersi al tavolo con gli altri, in attesa di ordini.

<<Ok dato che siamo pronti vorrei discutere di cosa potremmo trovare>> esordì Lyanne.

<<Beh in realtà è anche possibile che non ci sia nulla. Poi teniamo di conto che è Connor ad aver preso la chiave e ad averla nascosta in modo che nessuno la ritrovasse. È impossibile aprire quel tempio, a meno che non si trovi un suo discendente con il quale ripercorrere i suoi ricordi, per capire dove l’abbia lasciata, ammesso che sia sempre lì dopo tutto questo tempo>> disse Richard, riflettendo ad alta voce con le braccia conserte.

<<Vero, ma non è detto che l’Abstergo non sia stata in grado di rielaborare anche questa parte del ricordo. Quindi esiste la possibilità che siano giunti alle nostre stesse conclusioni>> gli rispose Lyanne.

<<Però mi sembra inutile parlare di cosa potremmo trovarci davanti. Le informazioni ambientali che abbiamo sono di vari secoli fa, sicuramente adesso è tutto diverso. Conosciamo la posizione ma non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa ci aspetta una volta arrivati sul posto>> disse Elena.

<<Allora non ci resta che aspettare, e vedere se toccherà a noi andare là. C’è la possibilità che il Consiglio ritenga necessario lasciarci qui a proseguire l’indagine sui figli dei due Assassini>> concluse Anne inserendosi nel discorso.

<<Hai ragione, a questo punto aspettiamo e vediamo quali saranno gli ordini>> concluse Lyanne.

Di lì a poco il telefono di Lyanne squillò

<<Pronto?...Si..ok, capito. Vi tengo aggiornati>>

Chiuse la chiamata e ripose il telefono in tasca.

<<Noi restiamo qua. È già stata mandata un’altra squadra sul posto. Da noi aspettano notizie sui possibili figli di Connor e Aveline, quindi per stasera riposiamoci e domattina vediamo di andare avanti con il ricordo>> disse Lyanne

<<Ok>> le risposero tutti in coro.

Anne fece come le era stato detto, mangiò e poi passò la sera rilassandosi prima di andare a dormire.

Il mattino dopo, fatta colazione, si preparò per tornare nell’Animus.

<<Da che punto riprendiamo?>> chiese Anne.

<<Per il momento direi di riprendere da dove avevamo lasciato>> fu la risposta di Elena.

<<Ok, allora partiamo>> acconsentì Anne, sdraiandosi ed indossando il casco per iniziare la sessione.

Poco dopo si trovò nuovamente nei panni della sua antenata, e si stava preparando per tornare a Delisle, in attesa del ritorno di Connor che era andato ad accertarsi che l’accesso al tempio fosse definitivamente chiuso.

Qualche ora più tardi fece ritorno al capanno; Aveline e Corine avevano finito di radunare un po’ di provviste per affrontare il viaggio di ritorno. Avevano arrotolato anche alcune stoffe per poterle utilizzare in caso si fossero dovuti accampare all’aperto.

Non appena Connor entrò le rassicurò dicendo che l’entrata allo scavo era ben bloccata dalle macerie causate dall’esplosione.

<<Missione compiuta ragazzi!>> Esclamò Patience alzando il pugno in aria.

<<Si, ce l’abbiamo fatta. Se mi avessero raccontato che avrei preso parte ad una cosa simile non ci avrei mai creduto!>> Aggiunse Corinne euforica.

<<Ottimo lavoro a tutte ragazze. Adesso però dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio. Non possiamo restare per troppo tempo qui>> Intimò Connor.

Si rimisero dunque in cammino per Delisle, percorrendo però un’altra strada rispetto a quella che avevano fatto all’inizio.

Dopo qualche chilometro Aveline cominciò a sentirsi molto stanca: sentiva le gambe pesanti e aveva mal di schiena. Connor notò il suo malessere, quindi le si avvicinò: <<Tutto bene? Vuoi che ci fermiamo?>>. Le domandò appoggiandole una mano dietro la schiena per farle sentire il suo sostegno.

<<Ti ringrazio, ma voglio continuare. Mi riposerò quando saremo al sicuro>> Rispose lei con aria spossata.

<<Come vuoi>> Tagliò corto Connor, che tuttavia le rimase vicino, mentre Corinne e Patience erano qualche metro avanti a loro e stavano chiacchierando.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio si rivolse di nuovo ad Aveline: <<Sei stata superba nello scontro. Tuttavia non posso fare a meno di rimproverarti per aver messo a rischio la tua vita e quella di nostro figlio>>

Aveline rispose senza guardarlo e continuando a fissare per terra: <<Non potevo fare altrimenti. Appena mi sono resa conto che qualcosa era andato storto, mi sono precipitata dentro per correre in vostro aiuto>>

<<Devi fare attenzione. Se non fosse stato per te, le cose sarebbero potute finire male, ma considera che sarebbe potuta andare a finire anche peggio…>>

<<Ma così non è stato. Ho fatto ciò che ho ritenuto giusto>> Rispose Aveline, che finalmente alzò lo sguardo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi: <<Non avrei potuto sopportare l’idea di perderti>>

Connor la prese per mano e la strinse leggermente, come per ringraziarla in silenzio di avergli salvato la vita. Dopo qualche istante la lasciò e concluse: <<Sono felice che sia andato tutto bene>>

Dopo qualche ora giunsero alle porte del paese, dove si divisero: Connor e Patience andarono a recuperare la carrozza, mentre Aveline e Corinne si avviarono verso casa di Corinne per recuperare le ultime cose necessarie e i loro effetti personali.

Le ragazze arrivarono davanti all’abitazione e rimasero a bocca aperta: le mura erano tutte nere e gli infissi erano caduti. La notte in cui i Templari avevano fatto irruzione in casa di Corinne, avevano anche appiccato il fuoco.

Corinne cadde sulle ginocchia sconvolta: <<La mia casa…>>. Mormorò mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Aveline tentò di tirarla su e di farla calmare <<Corinne, dai, alzati. Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci. Entriamo per vedere se qualcosa si è salvato>>

Corinne si tirò su con l’aiuto di Aveline e si asciugò il volto con le mani. Cercò di smettere di singhiozzare e si decise a seguire la sua amica per entrare.

Quando furono dentro si trovarono nella sala, che adesso era completamente distrutta: tutto quanto aveva assunto una colorazione nero-grigia ed era tutto sottosopra. Gli uomini che erano entrati avevano distrutto gli arredi buttandoli per terra o prendendoli a calci, perciò non si era salvato niente.

Avanzarono nelle altre stanze alla ricerca di qualcosa di integro, ma trovarono solo cenere e oggetti distrutti dalle fiamme. Decisero di scendere nella cantina per vedere se il fuoco era arrivato anche lì. La botola era quasi completamente carbonizzata ma ancora chiusa, a testimonianza che non erano riusciti a trovare l’entrata. Aveline sollevò quel che rimaneva dello sportello e scese con attenzione, poi Corinne fece lo stesso, seguendola al piano inferiore.

La stanza era completamente integra, per cui riuscirono a recuperare i loro abiti e le loro armi. Corinne si appoggiò alla scrivania in penombra fissando il pavimento in preda allo sconforto.

<<Maledetti bastardi. Volevano assicurarsi che non ne uscissimo vive da qui…>> Mormorò continuando a guardare per terra.

Aveline le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla: <<So cosa significa non avere più una casa e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che un tempo ti apparteneva. Fa davvero male. Ma non è tutto perduto>>. Le sfiorò il mento per invitarla a guardarla negli occhi e poi proseguì: <<Se non fossimo riuscite a fuggire in tempo quella notte, a quest’ora le fiamme avrebbero divorato anche noi>>

<<Lo so Aveline, ma io adesso non ho dove andare! Sono sola al mondo lo capisci?!>> Disse Corinne disperandosi tra le lacrime.

<<Non è affatto vero. Tu hai noi. Non sei sola. Vieni con noi. Potrai cominciare una nuova vita>>

<<Non lo so…>> Mormorò, asciugandosi il volto con le maniche. <<Ma forse hai ragione. Ormai non ho più nulla che mi tenga legata a Delisle…>>

Aveline la abbracciò forte e non la lasciò finchè non ebbe finito di sfogarsi. Le asciugò le guance con le mani e le sorrise: <<Andiamo, Connor e Patience ci aspettano qui fuori>>

Uscirono dall’entrata secondaria e si aiutarono a vicenda per portare fuori le cose che erano riuscite a radunare. Davanti alla casa arrivarono Connor e Patience con la carrozza: anche loro rimasero senza parole quando videro com’era ridotta l’abitazione.

Patience corse incontro alle ragazze e abbracciò Corinne in silenzio. Anche Connor si avvicinò a loro e quando Patience si spostò, mise una mano sulla spalla di Corinne: <<Mi dispiace molto>>

<<Si, anche a me… ma sono pronta a voltare pagina…>>

<<Le ho detto che può tornare con noi>> Intervenne Aveline.

<<Assolutamente si. Nessun problema>> Rispose Connor. <<Finiamo di caricare la carrozza e mettiamoci subito in cammino>> Concluse.

<<Grazie infinite a tutti voi>> Disse Corinne con gli occhi lucidi, mentre passava un sacco a Patience.

Quando ebbero finito di depositare i loro effetti personali sulla carrozza salirono: le ragazze dietro e Connor davanti alle redini. Una volta salita, Aveline si accasciò stremata; finalmente poteva prendersi un po’ di riposo dopo quella lunghissima e stremante camminata.


	35. Capitolo 35

Il viaggio proseguì senza intoppi, diversamente da quello di andata però si fermarono molto di più nelle locande, per rendere le cose meno scomode per Aveline.

Infatti tutto il trambusto delle ultime settimane le aveva provocato dei sintomi fastidiosi, come vertigini, mal di schiena e crampi, che proprio non volevano andarsene e si sommavano alla nausea mattutina che aveva accompagnato quasi tutti i giorni della sua gravidanza fino a quel momento.

Una sera in cui stava un po’ meglio decise di trattenersi a tavola con gli altri dopo cena. Erano soliti soffermarsi a bere e a chiacchierare dopo mangiato, ma Aveline se ne andava quasi sempre a dormire subito.

<<Come va stasera?>> Le domandò Corinne, visibilmente sorpresa del fatto che si stesse trattenendo più del solito.

<<Decisamente meglio>> Le rispose lei finendo di bere l’acqua dal suo boccale. Poi proseguì:<<Avevo proprio voglia di rilassarmi un po’ con voi>>

<<E noi siamo felici che tu ti sia aggregata! Io e Corinne abbiamo fatto una scommessa: prima che arriviamo a destinazione, riuscirò a far ubriacare Mister Sorriso>> Disse scherzosa Patience indicando Connor con la testa. Quel soprannome fece sorridere Aveline, che cercò di immaginarsi la scena. <<È semplicemente impossibile>> Disse osservandolo mentre parlava con l’oste al bancone, poco lontano da loro.

<<Beh, la birra pare gli piaccia molto…>> Disse Patience con un sorriso malizioso e sollevando leggermente il suo boccale di birra. Quindi se lo portò alla bocca e sorseggiò rumorosamente per qualche istante. Corinne fece lo stesso: si vedeva che si stavano divertendo molto ma Aveline proprio non riusciva a immaginare Connor esagerare con l’alcol. Proprio mentre rifletteva su questo, lui si avvicinò e si sedette con loro: <<Cosa mi sono perso?>> Domandò unendosi alla bevuta col proprio boccale di birra.

<<Tu che bevi?>> Le chiese incredula Aveline.

<<Perché? Che c’è di strano? Non hai mai visto un uomo bere birra?>>

<<Non ho mai visto te bere birra>> Rispose lei divertita.

<<Adesso che la missione è conclusa, mi piace rilassarmi sorseggiando della buona birra, ma senza mai esagerare>> Concluse Connor, bevendo un altro sorso.

Patience e Corinne ridevano sotto i baffi. Aveline era molto divertita da tutta quella situazione e avrebbe voluto passare più serate così in loro compagnia.

Tra una chiacchiera e l’altra e tra una battuta e l’altra, il tempo sembrò volare, e Aveline non si era mai divertita tanto. Non si sentiva così rilassata e tranquilla da moltissimo tempo. Nonostante ciò era giunta l’ora di andare a dormire: <<Grazie per la serata ragazzi>> Disse Aveline alzandosi in piedi.

<<Ma come?! Te ne vai di già?!>> Esclamò Patience, visibilmente sotto l’effetto di qualche sorso di troppo.

<<Direi di si, e dovreste fare lo stesso anche voi visto che non c’è più nessuno nel locale>>. Si guardarono intorno e si resero conto solo allora di aver fatto ora di chiusura.

<<Forza, andiamo, Aveline ha ragione>> Intimò Connor alzandosi in piedi.

<<Agli ordini!>> Disse Patience a voce alta. Corinne scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece divertire anche Connor e Aveline. Pian piano tutti si diressero verso il piano superiore della locanda, dove si trovavano le camere.

Patience e Corinne entrarono per prime e mentre Aveline fece per seguirle, Connor le prese la mano per invitarla a restare con lui ancora un po’ con lui. <<Ragazze vi raggiungo tra poco>> Le avvisò dalla porta. Corinne si era già buttata sul letto ancora vestita, mentre Patience sembrava intenta a spogliarsi a fatica per via dell’effetto dell’alcol. Aveline chiuse la porta e seguì Connor nella sua stanza.

Una volta entrati si chiusero la porta alle spalle e si accomodarono sul letto, seduti uno accanto all’altra. <<Che succede?>> Domandò Aveline con aria interrogativa.

<<Deve esserci per forza un problema se ti chiedo di restare un po’ sola con me?>> Rispose Connor appoggiandosi all’indietro sui gomiti.

<<Certo che no, ma è strano dato che non me lo chiedi mai>>

<<Stasera mi è sembrata l’occasione giusta visto che stai un po’ meglio>>

Aveline lo guardava ma non riusciva a comprendere quali fossero le sue intenzioni, forse perchè era trascorso davvero molto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevano avuto momenti tranquilli solo per loro.

<<Vorrei che iniziassimo a parlare di noi>>Disse Connor, scoprendo le carte in tavola.

<<Spiegati meglio>> Rispose lei confusa.

<<Che cosa siamo io e te?>>

<<In che senso? Non riesco a seguirti, Connor>>

<<Avremo un figlio, dovremo essere padre e madre per lui. Perciò dobbiamo decidere cosa fare del nostro rapporto>>

<<Oh, adesso ho capito. Potevi dirlo subito…>>

Connor fece un mezzo sorriso e si tirò su, tornando seduto davanti ad Aveline. <<Scusami, non sempre riesco a spiegarmi bene>>

<<Prima di decidere cosa siamo, credo sia lecito che io ti chieda che cosa provi per me>>

Connor le rispose: <<Nonostante tutte le difficoltà che abbiamo passato e tutto il male che ho sofferto, non sono mai riuscito a dimenticarti. Per quanta rabbia provassi nei tuoi confronti non ho mai smesso di amarti>>

Appoggiò le mani su quelle di lei e la guardò intensamente negli occhi proseguendo: <<Adesso non provo più né rabbia e né rancore nei tuoi confronti, perciò vorrei che pian piano tutto tornasse come prima>>

Aveline sorrise e rispose: <<Queste tue parole mi riempiono il cuore di gioia. Inoltre trovo che sia giusto che nostro figlio cresca con entrambi i genitori.

Vorrei che ricevesse tutto l’amore che a noi è mancato, perché so che cosa significhi crescere senza un genitore>>

<<E io senza entrambi…>> Aggiunse lui rabbuiandosi.

Aveline gli accarezzò il volto per rassicurarlo: <<Esattamente. Abbiamo un compito fondamentale. Questa sarà la missione più difficile della nostra vita, ma dovremo portarla a termine insieme>>

Aveline gli strinse la mano e gli sorrise. Connor ricambiò e poi la abbracciò teneramente. Si trovarono con i volti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra, quindi si lasciarono andare baciandosi dolcemente e senza lasciarsi le mani.

<< _Konnorónhkhwa_... >> Le sussurrò lui quando si staccarono. Aveline lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo: <<Che significa?>>

<<Significa che ti amo>> Le rispose lui dolcemente. <<Non so perché, ma mi è venuto naturale dirtelo nella mia lingua>>

<<Non preoccuparti. Prima o poi imparerò anche io qualcosa>> Rispose lei sorridendo.

Aveline sentì di nuovo il calore che aveva provato mesi prima, quel calore che solo l’amore vero le aveva fatto percepire, scaldandole il cuore.

<<Prometto che ti insegnerò a parlare la mia lingua>> Le disse.

<<Ci conto. E lo insegnerai anche a nostro figlio>>

<<Questo è sicuro. Imparerà tutto sulle sue origini>> Rispose lui fiero.

<<Adesso è meglio che vada a dormire. Anche se sto meglio, mi sento comunque stanchissima>> Disse Aveline alzandosi dal letto.

<<Certo, mi sembra giusto. Vieni>> Le rispose Connor, che si alzò per accompagnarla alla porta.

<<Buonanotte>> Gli sussurrò lei sulla porta accarezzandogli la guancia.

Connor la salutò sorridendole e facendole cenno col capo. Aveline entrò nella stanza con le ragazze che già dormivano profondamente nei loro letti. Si spogliò e indossò la camicia da notte, ripensando a quello che era appena successo. Si mise sotto le coperte e poco dopo si addormentò.


	36. Capitolo 36

I giorni si susseguirono senza sosta, e il tempo sembrò volare. Senza attacchi da pianificare o Templari alle costole, ebbero modo di godersi il meritato riposo e di conoscersi anche meglio. Parlandone con Connor, Aveline gli fece notare che Corinne si sarebbe potuta rivelare una risorsa utile alla Confraternita, per cui decise che l’avrebbe addestrata lei stessa, almeno per quello che riguardava la sua formazione teorica. All’allenamento fisico ci avrebbe pensato Connor, che già con Patience si era dimostrato un Maestro di tutto rispetto. Corinne accettò volentieri di essere iniziata per diventare un giorno un’Assassina. Dopo quello che aveva passato si sentiva quasi in dovere di aiutare le persone oppresse dalle ingiustizie. Stabilirono quindi che avrebbe iniziato il suo addestramento una volta arrivati a destinazione.

Finalmente arrivarono al villaggio adiacente alla tenuta di Davenport: Aveline era felicissima e si sentiva di nuovo come a casa. Mentre attraversavano il paesino, Connor salutava tutti quelli che incrociavano, i quali ricambiavano molto volentieri il saluto, felici che fosse tornato.

Dopo qualche minuto ancora giunsero davanti alla tenuta. Scesero quindi di carrozza e tutti presero qualcosa per non scaricare tutto in una volta sola.

Arrivati alla porta Connor entrò e le ragazze lo seguirono. Dalla sala da pranzo si affacciò Maria, con i suoi stessi abiti da lavoro con sopra un grosso grembiule bianco.

<<Siete tornati! Sono felicissima di vedere che state tutti bene!>> Esclamò con gli occhi lucidi. Si precipitò ad abbracciare Connor, che ricambiò in maniera impacciata. Poi salutò con un abbraccio anche Aveline e Patience. Quando vide Aveline, notò per la prima volta la sua pancia e capì che aspettava un bambino. Maria si congratulò animatamente e si commosse per le tante emozioni improvvise. Poi si accorse della presenza di Corinne: <<E tu chi sei cara?>>

<<Oh che scortese! Mi perdoni signora, il mio nome è Corinne e sono loro amica>>

<<Ciao, è un piacere averti qui. Coraggio ora lasciate tutto a me, ci penso io. Voi andate a riposarvi e ad accomodarvi come preferite>> Concluse sbrigativa, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento che erano carichi di roba da mettere a posto.

<<Grazie infinite Maria. E soprattutto grazie per esserti presa cura della tenuta in nostra assenza>> Le disse Connor, liberandosi dai vari sacchi che aveva scaricato dalla carrozza.

<<Ma ci mancherebbe. Sono qui apposta!>> Rispose lei cominciando a spostare le cose che stavano lasciando sul pavimento davanti all’entrata.

<<Venite. Vi faccio salire di sopra, così stabiliamo chi dormirà dove>> Disse Connor rivolgendosi alle ragazze.

Aveline era stupita dalla bravura di Maria: nonostante fossero stati fuori per diverse settimane, la tenuta era esattamente come l’avevano lasciata. Tutto pulito e in ordine, sia dentro che fuori.

Salirono al piano superiore e stabilirono che Patience e Corinne avrebbero preso la stanza di Connor, mentre Aveline si sarebbe sistemata per conto suo nella stanza degli ospiti, dove dormiva Patience inizialmente. Quando si furono accordati, si congedarono ognuno nelle proprie stanze, concedendosi un po’ di libertà e di pace.

Aveline si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle e andò immediatamente a stendersi. Le ultime due settimane erano state molto difficili per lei: il bambino cresceva a vista d’occhio e la notte scalciava di continuo, senza darle modo di dormire e riposarsi per bene. La mattina si svegliava più stanca di quando era andata a letto la sera prima.

Dopo essersi spogliata, si mise la camicia da notte che trovò piegata in fondo al letto. Dal momento che non era ancora ora di cena decise di approfittarne per fare un pisolino ristoratore. Si rannicchiò sul letto su un fianco e in pochi minuti crollò.

La vita era tornata alla normalità per Aveline, una normalità che aveva scoperto solo alla tenuta. I giorni che trascorsero le dettero modo di riposarsi e di rendersi conto di quanto la sua scelta di non tornare più a New Orleans fosse giusta. Iniziò l’addestramento teorico di Corinne, che apprendeva in fretta e molto volentieri.

Con Connor le cose si stavano sistemando un po’ alla volta: da qualche tempo capitava che si concedessero qualche ora solo per loro nell’arco della giornata. Stavano riscoprendo pian piano il loro rapporto e questa volta niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a separarli.

Quel pomeriggio avevano deciso di andare a fare due passi giù al molo. L’acqua era una tavola e l’Aquila sembrava incastonata in quel bellissimo panorama cristallino. 

Connor propose di salire sulla nave per godersi meglio il momento di intimità solo per loro. Aveline acconsentì e si lasciò condurre da lui fino alla prua. Era quasi il tramonto, quindi poterono ammirare il sole che dipingeva di arancione e di rosa tutto quanto.

<<È davvero bellissimo>> Sospirò Aveline osservando l’orizzonte. Connor la prese per mano invitandola a prestargli attenzione. Lei lo osservava incuriosita: era più silenzioso del solito quel giorno e indossava il suo abito da Capitano senza apparente motivo.

<<Avevi già in programma di portarmi qui, non è vero?>> Gli domandò lei maliziosa. Aveline indossava un abito color ocra, rifinito da dei dettagli beige e da una piccola fascia sotto il seno che faceva risaltare la sua pancia, ormai ben visibile.

<<Forse…>> Le rispose lui con fare misterioso.

<<Tu non me la racconti giusta>> Disse lei sorridendo.

<<Sei bellissima>> Sussurrò Connor prendendole entrambe le mani. Poi continuò: <<Dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrata, mi sono innamorato di te. All’inizio non me ne rendevo conto perché ero troppo preso dalla mia missione per potermi dedicare a qualsiasi altra cosa. Poi mi hai rubato il cuore e mi hai fatto sentire di nuovo vivo. Me lo hai spezzato e mi hai fatto soffrire, ma nonostante tutto, quel calore che mi hai fatto provare per te non si è mai spento. Sei tornata da me, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e un po’ alla volta ti sei ripresa il mio cuore. Tutta questa metafora è per dirti che ti sono grato di avermi reso così felice e di avermi fatto trovare la pace>>

Connor era visibilmente emozionato e Aveline lo era altrettanto. Quella dichiarazione la fece commuovere: sentire pronunciare quelle parole da lui sembrava quasi impossibile dopo tutto quello che era successo.

<<E io ringrazio te di avermi fatto trovare la mia strada, la vera me stessa. Grazie a te ho potuto prendere in mano la mia vita e decidere per me stessa come viverla>>

Lui le lasciò le mani, fece un passo indietro e proseguì: <<Oggi ti ho portata qui non solo per mostrarti il tramonto…>>. Il cuore di Aveline iniziò a battere forte per l’emozione. Connor frugò nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse una scatolina marrone. Quindi si mise in ginocchio e la aprì mostrandole il contenuto: un piccolo anellino d’argento sul quale era incastonata una pietra azzurra di forma ovale, posta in posizione perpendicolare rispetto all’anello stesso.

<<Vorrei donarti il mio cuore perché tu possa prendertene cura, e vorrei fare altrettanto col tuo. Per sempre>>

Aveline si portò una mano alla bocca e rimase senza parole. Con gli occhi lucidi rimase qualche istante ad osservare quella piccola pietra luccicante in mezzo alla scatolina scura. Connor la guardava con un mezzo sorriso in attesa di una risposta: rimase in ginocchio senza muoversi.

<<Connor è meraviglioso. Sono senza parole>> Mormorò, spostando lo sguardo dall’anello agli occhi di lui.

<<Aveline: vuoi sposarmi?>> Le domandò lui sorridendole dolcemente.

<<Si>> Rispose lei senza pensarci e in preda all’emozione.

Lui tolse l’anello dalla scatolina, le prese la mano sinistra e glielo infilò delicatamente all’anulare. Le baciò con galanteria la mano prima di alzarsi in piedi. 

Aveline lo abbracciò forte buttandogli le braccia al collo. Rimasero abbracciati per diversi secondi, poi si abbandonarono ad un bacio lungo e passionale, di quelli che vorresti non finissero mai. 

Quando si fu ripresa dall’emozione, gli disse: <<Non riesco a crederci. Non me lo aspettavo minimamente>>

<<Certo, altrimenti che sorpresa sarebbe stata?>> Le rispose Connor ironico. Restarono ancora qualche minuto l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, assaporando quegli attimi indimenticabili e ricchi di emozione per entrambi, dopodiché si diressero verso la tenuta, mano nella mano.


	37. Capitolo 37

Quella sera decisero di trascorrere la notte insieme, per parlare del loro futuro in tranquillità, senza il rischio di essere interrotti. Si stavano preparando per andare a dormire; Connor era già disteso sul letto ad aspettare Aveline, che si stava sistemando i capelli in una coda.

<<È la prima volta che ti vedo con i capelli sciolti, senza le treccine>> Disse Connor mentra la osservava appoggiato con la schiena al cuscino e le mani dietro la testa.

<<Lo so, non li sciolgo mai perché sono un po’ complicati da gestire>> Aveline infatti aveva degli splendidi capelli ricci e voluminosi, che tuttavia avrebbero potuto darle fastidio nella vita di tutti i giorni, in quanto tendevano a diventare un po’ crespi.

<<Per me sono meravigliosi. Tutte le donne che ho visto e conosciuto avevano capelli lisci o parrucche. I tuoi sono davvero stupendi>> Le rispose lui senza smettere di fissarla.

<<Ti ringrazio>> Rispose lei sorridendogli. Quando ebbe finito di pettinarsi i ricci li sistemò in una voluminosa coda bassa. Quindi mise in ordine la superficie del canterale e si diresse verso il letto. Si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a Connor e si appoggiò anche lei con la schiena al cuscino, rimanendo seduta.

Connor la baciò teneramente e le accarezzò il pancione: <<Cresce sempre di più il nostro bambino>> Sussurrò. Aveline appoggiò la mano su quella di Connor, osservando teneramente la sua pancia.

<<Credo che sarà un maschio>> Disse lui ad un certo punto.

<<Ah si? E come lo sai?>> Chiese Aveline incuriosita.

<<Me lo sento. Ed è da qualche notte che lo sogno>> Rispose lui tornando ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alla testata del letto.

<<Come lo chiameremo se nascerà maschio? Gli daremo un nome come il tuo?>> Gli domandò lei.

<<Mi piacerebbe molto sai?>>

<<Per me va bene, purché possa pronunciarlo anche io>>

Connor sorrise e poi proseguì: <<In realtà è un po’ che ci penso: vorrei che si chiamasse  _Kariwase_. Nella mia lingua significa “un nuovo modo di vivere”. Ed è proprio ciò che rappresenterà per noi. Una nuova vita. Un nuovo destino >>

Aveline lo guardò sorpresa: <<Connor è un’idea bellissima. Mi piace davvero tanto questo nome>>

<<Ne sono felice>> Rispose lui prendendole la mano e baciandogliela.

<<E se dovesse nascere femmina?>> Domandò Aveline.

Connor rimase a pensare qualche istante, poi disse: <<Potremmo chiamarla  _Ojistah_ , che significa “stella”, quindi “luce nella notte”. E credo che sia semplice per te da pronunciare>>

<<Umm, si mi piace molto anche questa idea. Sei molto più bravo di me a scegliere i nomi>> Disse Aveline tenendogli la mano.

Si accoccolarono l’una tra le braccia dell’altro, rimanendo per qualche istante in silenzio. Connor le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli mentre lei lo stringeva a se con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

Poi Aveline disse sollevando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi: <<Vorrei che ci sposassimo prima che io partorisca>>

Connor le accarezzò il volto e le sussurrò: <<Come desideri. Non vedo l’ora che tu diventi mia moglie>>

Trascorsero ancora alcuni minuti a coccolarsi, finché non si addormentarono per la stanchezza.

***

<<Per favore, Aveline, cerca di stare ferma!>> Esclamò Corinne nel tentativo di agganciarle la cintura dietro la schiena. Si trattava di una fascia color ocra, tempestata di pietre bianche e oro, posta sotto al seno.

<<Lo so, scusate! L’agitazione mi fa quest’effetto!>> Rispose Aveline agitando le mani per l’ansia.

<<Ecco fatto! Adesso non ti muovere che ti mettiamo il velo…>> Disse Corinne soddisfatta. Si diresse verso il letto e, facendosi aiutare da Patience, sollevò un lungo velo color avorio, rifinito sul bordo da dei bellissimi ricami in pizzo. Si avvicinarono ad Aveline e si divisero i compiti: Patience si assicurò di stenderlo bene dietro, mentre Corinne lo sistemava nell’acconciatura, in modo che stesse fermo.

Aveline era in piedi nella stanza di Patience e Corinne, di spalle rispetto allo specchio, in modo che il suo aspetto finale fosse una sorpresa.

L’atmosfera quel giorno era carica di emozione e di gioia: quello sarebbe stato uno dei giorni più belli della loro vita. Dopo tante difficoltà si meritavano di portare a compimento il loro sogno.

Ellen, la sarta del villaggio, si era davvero superata con quell’abito: le erano servite ben tre settimane di lavoro per finirlo, ma il risultato era da togliere il fiato. Era venuta anche lei ad aiutare Patience e Corinne nella preparazione, e le aveva assistite soprattutto per le sottogonne e la chiusura del vestito.

<<Ecco qua!>> Esclamò Patience facendo cadere delicatamente la parte anteriore del velo sul viso di Aveline.

<<Direi proprio che sei pronta, Aveline>> Disse Ellen con un sorriso. Tutte e tre si fecero più indietro per dar modo ad Aveline di voltarsi e di guardarsi finalmente allo specchio.

Quando si girò e vide la sua immagine riflessa, i suoi occhi brillarono e un grande sorriso le illuminò il volto. Era tutta una sorpresa dal momento che Corinne e Patience avevano deciso di far fare ad Ellen il suo abito da sposa, senza che le venisse rivelato neanche un dettaglio.

D’altra parte Aveline non aveva nessun tipo di pretesa; a lei sarebbe andato bene anche un abito qualunque: non aveva mai dato importanza a queste cose, ma era davvero felice di vedere che le sue amiche si erano prodigate tanto per regalarle un giorno indimenticabile.

<<Voi siete pazze… sono davvero senza parole ragazze…>> Mormorò Aveline in preda all’emozione.

<<Siamo contente che ti piaccia. Ellen ha fatto un lavoro veramente magnifico. Sembri una regina!>> Esclamò Corinne.

Aveline non riusciva a smettere di guardarsi allo specchio: quell’abito era talmente perfetto che sembrava le fosse stato cucito addosso. Aveva uno scollo a V molto delicato, con un corpetto che arrivava fin sotto il seno, rifinito dalla bellissima cintura tempestata di strass; la gonna cadeva leggera e ampia, senza evidenziare la pancia, che ormai era più che evidente. Il tutto era elegantemente rifinito dalle maniche in pizzo, che le avvolgevano delicatamente le braccia fino al gomito. Anche sulla gonna c’erano dei ricami floreali in pizzo, più o meno da metà, fin su tutto lo strascico. L’abito e il velo erano color avorio e si sposavano perfettamente col suo colorito. I capelli li avevano acconciati Patience e Corinne: le avevano fatto tante treccine che avevano poi raccolto in un bellissimo chignon alto, decorato con un fermaglio d’oro su un lato.

<<Manca giusto un ultimo dettaglio...>> Disse Ellen frugando in una sacca vicino al letto di Corinne. Tirò fuori un piccolo bouquet rotondo, fatto con rose color avorio e bouvardia bianca in piccoli boccioli.

<<Tieni. Spero che ti piaccia>> Proseguì Ellen porgendole il mazzolino. <<Questo è un piccolo pensiero da parte mia>>

<<Grazie infinite di tutto Ellen. Sono meravigliosi>> Rispose Aveline commossa.

<<Qui fuori c’è una carrozza che ci aspetta per accompagnarci alla chiesa. Direi che possiamo andare>> Concluse Patience.

Detto questo si avviarono fuori della stanza e scesero al piano inferiore, per poi uscire dalla casa e salire in carrozza.

***

Arrivata sulla soglia della chiesa, tutti gli invitati si alzarono in piedi: davanti a lei c’erano Patience e Corinne che gettavano a terra petali di rosa per il suo ingresso nella navata.

Aveline cercò subito Connor con lo sguardo: era in piedi di fronte all’altare, in alta uniforme da capitano, con le mani dietro la schiena. Appena la vide fece il suo solito mezzo sorriso. La felicità si leggeva nei suoi occhi estasiati e lucidi.

Aveline avanzò lentamente verso l’altare, senza smettere di sorridergli: l’emozione era alle stelle. Quando arrivò davanti a lui, si scambiarono un bacio sulla guancia, dopodiché si posizionò alla sua sinistra.

***

<<Per i poteri di cui sono investito vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Connor puoi baciare la tua sposa>> Concluse il sacerdote, facendogli un cenno con la mano.

Connor prese delicatamente il velo e lo gettò all’indietro, scoprendo il volto di Aveline. Si abbandonarono in un tenero bacio, accompagnati dagli applausi e dei presenti. Dopo il bacio, la abbracciò dolcemente e le accarezzò il pancione.

<<Sei meravigliosa. La mia bellissima sposa>> Le sussurrò prendendola per mano.

<<Grazie>> Rispose lei con un grande sorriso.

Si diressero quindi verso l’uscita, per andare a festeggiare con tutti gli abitanti del villaggio nel cortile della tenuta di Davenport.

Ora erano ufficialmente marito e moglie: niente e nessuno avrebbe più potuto dividerli.


	38. Capitolo 38

<<Mi sembra evidente che siamo a conoscenza di un terzo di quella che è la realtà dei fatti>> Esordì Elena dopo aver fatto uscire Anne dalla simulazione.

<<Già... fino ad ora non c’era mai stata la possibilità di dare un volto alla moglie di Connor e adesso sappiamo chi è. Tuttavia dobbiamo attendere la nascita del figlio per capire quali sono le motivazioni che hanno spinto l’Abstergo a nascondere anche questa volta la verità>> Le fece eco Anne. Poi si voltò verso Lyanne e le chiese: <<Sappiamo niente del tempio dei Precursori?>>

<<Al momento no, siamo ancora in attesa>> Le risposte lei.

<<A proposito!>> esclamò Elena. <<Durante la simulazione ho fatto alcune ricerche per capire qualcosa di più su chi fosse il Saggio: Maxwell Crawford. Era al tempo il Gran Maestro Templare inglese, che dopo il fallimento di Haytham Kenway, cercava di rifondare il ramo americano dell’Ordine>>

<<E come era venuto a conoscenza del Frutto dell’Eden?>> Le chiese Lyanne.

<<Da alcuni documenti che i Templari recuperarono dopo aver massacrato gli Assassini in America. Iniziò la sua ricerca ben prima della morte di Haytham. Ricerca che lo condusse in quelle zone>> Rispose Elena.

<< Ok, possiamo fermarci un momento per fare il punto della situazione? Così possiamo confrontare i dati in nostro possesso con quelli che abbiamo recuperato dalla simulazione. In questo modo potremo decidere in quali parti del ricordo avanzare>> Esordì Richard.

Passarono quindi un po’ di tempo discutendo su come avrebbero organizzato la ricerca delle informazioni che i Templari avevano alterato per anni.

<<Quindi, il primo punto che andremo a vedere sarà la nascita del primo figlio>> Disse Richard.

<<Esatto, così vedremo se ci sono stati problemi con il parto e se entrambi sono sopravvissuti>> Gli fece eco Elena.

<<Poi avanzeremo nel ricordo fino alla nascita della ipotetica prima figlia. Se anche in questo caso non ci sono stati problemi, potremo dare per certa l’identità della moglie>> Proseguì Richard.

<<Si, ma i figli sappiamo che sono tre. Come facciamo a capire che effettivamente la madre dell’ultima figlia è lei?>> Chiese Anne.

<<Siamo già a conoscenza dell’esistenza di _Io:nhiòte_ : secondo me sarà sufficiente spostarsi dopo quel momento e sicuramente ritroveremo Aveline>> Le rispose Richard.

<<Penso che dovremmo soffermarci un po’ su quest’ultima parte, perché dobbiamo capire che cosa le abbia conferito tali capacità>> Disse Lyanne.

“ _Così forse inizierò a capirci qualcosa anche io_ ” pensò Anne tra se’.

Durante la discussione Lyanne sentì squillare il proprio telefono.

<<Pronto?... Ottimo, problemi?... Ok, quindi ora come ci muoviamo?... Questo non è possibile perché la collocazione della chiave non si trova in questo ricordo… Ok, noi quindi procediamo con il nostro obiettivo… Va bene vi tengo aggiornati>> Chiuse la chiamata e ripose il telefono in tasca.

<< Ragazzi, mi hanno appena fornito informazioni sul corpo del Saggio e sul tempio che abbiamo scoperto. La squadra è arrivata sul posto senza troppi problemi e a quanto pare non è ancora stato trovato. Dalle indagini svolte non risultano segni di scavo. Fortunatamente siamo arrivati prima noi: il corpo lo stanno recuperando in questo momento e da quello che sono riusciti a vedere, il tempio non è ancora stato aperto. Inizieranno a fare una ricerca per la chiave, noi continuiamo con la nostra missione>>

<<Ok, allora vado a stendermi un po’>> Disse Anne dirigendosi verso la branda.

<< Certo, tu riposati. Tornerai dentro domani mattina>> Le rispose Lyanne.

Quando si stese, prima di addormentarsi si mise a riflettere sul suo passato: quegli strani fenomeni avevano profondamente segnato la sua infanzia, portandola spesso ad isolarsi o ad essere isolata. Avvenimenti di cui non aveva voluto parlare nemmeno con il suo maestro, e che forse questa esperienza sarebbe riuscita a spiegare.

La mattina successiva, dopo essersi preparata, tornò dentro l’Animus. Quando fu nel corridoio della memoria, in attesa che si caricasse il ricordo, Anne udì la voce di Elena:

<<Sai che se non fosse stato per te, che hai insistito per vedere tutto il ricordo, non avremmo mai scoperto tutto questo? Te lo sentivi oppure c’è dell’altro?>>

<<Un po’ entrambe le cose...>> Le rispose enigmatica Anne.

<<Quindi c’è altro sotto?!>> Esclamò Elena sorpresa.

<<Non ci ho capito ancora nulla. Spero che questa esperienza mi aiuti a fare chiarezza: mi sono capitati eventi simili a quelli di _Io:nhiòte_... >> Le rispose Anne.

<<Chi altro lo sa?>> Le chiese Elena.

<<Nessuno e ti chiedo di mantenere il silenzio, perché fino ad ora questa cosa mi ha solo creato problemi>> Le rispose secca Anne.

<<Ok, ma secondo me dovresti parlarne>> disse Elena cercando di non agitarla. << Ok, caricamento completato. Inizializzazione del ricordo tra 3… 2… 1…>>

Aveline era stesa sul letto pronta per dare alla luce il suo primo figlio. Maria la stava assistendo nel parto, mentre Connor aveva deciso di restare accanto a lei per farle coraggio.

<<Forza, Aveline, ancora qualche spinta e ci sei! Riesco già a vedere la testa!>> Intimò Maria.

<<Coraggio, amore, ci sei quasi>> Disse Connor stringendole la mano.

Con il volto contratto dal dolore, Aveline cercò di spingere più che poteva. Era molto sudata e le lacrime le rigavano il viso: non aveva mai provato così tanto dolore in vita sua.

<<Un ultimo sforzo: spingi!>> Disse Maria tentando di facilitare l’uscita del bambino.

Aveline raccolse tutte le sue forze e con un forte grido dette un’ultima spinta.

<<Eccolo!>> Gridò Maria. <<Bravissima, ce l’hai fatta!>>

Aveline si accasciò stremata sul letto con affanno e madida di sudore.

Connor le baciò la mano con grande emozione: <<Ce l’hai fatta. Sei stata magnifica>>

Maria intanto aveva dato una pulita al bambino e lo aveva infagottato in una copertina di cotone. Appena ebbe finito si voltò col bimbo in braccio e si diresse verso il letto.

Aveline si tirò su a fatica e allungò istintivamente le braccia in avanti per prendere il suo bambino.

<<Congratulazioni: è un maschio>> Disse Maria con un dolce sorriso mentre lo porgeva alla sua mamma.

Gli occhi di Aveline e Connor si riempirono di gioia: il bambino, che fin da pochi istanti dalla nascita aveva cominciato a piangere, si calmò non appena lei lo prese tra le sue braccia.

<< _Wa’tkwanonhwerá:ton’, Kariwase_ >> Sussurrò Connor accarezzando delicatamente la testa del bimbo.

<<Che gli hai detto?>> Gli domandò Aveline.

<<Gli ho dato il benvenuto in questo mondo>> Le rispose lui.

Aveline sorrise e poi baciò delicatamente la fronte di _Kariwase_. Il bambino si stropicciò gli occhi e sbadigliò, anche lui stanco per il parto.

<<Grazie per essermi stato vicino tutto il tempo>> Disse poi Aveline rivolgendosi a Connor.

<<Non dirlo nemmeno>> Rispose lui sporgendosi per darle un bacio sulla fronte. <<Vado a parlare un attimo con Maria, torno subito>>

<<Va bene>> Disse Aveline.

Quando rimase sola nella stanza si soffermò ad ascoltare il respiro del bimbo: era così piccolo e dolce che non poté fare a meno di commuoversi guardandolo.

Presto iniziarono a materializzarsi nella sua testa tanti dubbi: “e se non fossi all’altezza di questo compito? Davvero sono pronta per prendermi cura di lui? Sarò in grado di prendermi cura di lui senza fargli mancare niente?”.

Proprio mentre rimuginava su questi pensieri, Connor rientrò nella stanza. Si avvicinò e si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia accanto al letto.

<<Come stai?>> Le domandò.

<<Distrutta. Non mi sono mai sentita così sfinita. Ma allo stesso tempo sono al settimo cielo>> Risposte Aveline cullando il bambino.

Connor si chinò in avanti e abbracciò entrambi: <<La mia bellissima famiglia>> Sussurrò felice. Poi proseguì: <<Ho parlato con Maria: dice che dovresti riposare e farti visitare dal dottore. Io starò qui con te ad aspettarlo; lei è voluta andare a chiamarlo personalmente per permettermi di non lasciarvi soli>>

<<Quella donna è un angelo. Non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza>> Rispose Aveline commossa. <<Ti va di tenerlo un po’?>> Gli chiese dopo qualche istante.

<<Volentieri, non vedevo l’ora>> Rispose prontamente Connor. Prese il bimbo delicatamente dalle braccia della moglie e se lo portò al petto. Iniziò a sussurrare delle frasi nella sua lingua, mentre gli accarezzava la guancia con la punta dell’indice.

<<Da quanto è piccino ho paura di fargli male toccandolo… Credo che sia normale avere queste sensazioni...>> mormorò Aveline.

<<Si… suppongo di si>> Disse Connor, senza smettere di guardare suo figlio con sguardo innamorato.


End file.
